Whirlwind in my Life
by elainanna
Summary: Living different lives, Shuichi trying to fit into his newfound status in a successful rock band, and Yuki trying to fight for his right to choose his own life. A meeting in the park sets this two together and there begins a great love affair.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:- I do not own Gravitation. Someone else does, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Chapter One.**

The sun was setting, casting the sky in beautiful shades of red and orange. It was a spectacular sunset. Watching it through the large windows in his sister's house, Uesugi 'Yuki' Eiri wondered how such beauty could exist on such a horrible day. Not that he hadn't experienced any other bad days in his twenty-three years of life, in fact, there were days in the past that were worse than today. The problem was lately he'd been experiencing passable days. After years of dealing with horrible nightmares of his past and fighting to gain a semblance of order in his life, a huge annoying announcement was throwing things off. A normal day in his life, included getting up whenever, writing at his desk until the muse gave up on him, or the other way round, then enjoying a night of debauchery and drink, depending on his mood and falling asleep again. That worked and nothing was allowed to distract his way of life.

"It was decided long before you ever came back from abroad Eiri. Accept it, and don't fight father on this."

His dutiful sister said as calmly as she could behind him. Her voice penetrating his thoughts and shattering his perfect image of what his life was. Did she honestly think he was going to give in that easily? His father, a monk who believed in the good and the bad, and nothing to do with the gray areas, was commanding him to marry a woman he did not even know. Wait, scratch that, he knew the woman, he just wasn't inclined in any sort of way, mentally, sexually or emotionally to be anywhere close to her. No fault of hers, she was a wonderful woman, well bred, mannered and what not, -the perfect little housewife, he just needed something else from his women. Not to mention that marriage was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Tell that rude bastard you call a father, that I have no intention of honoring his extremely irritating orders." Yuki said, turning away from the beautiful mocking sunset, to face his sister. His golden eyes, cold and merciless, pinned on her as he spoke the words with a chilling tone. "Mika, you should really avoid this habit of doing what our parents want."

"Who else will? You are obviously going to be the death of them, and our little brother," She shook her head sadly at the thought, as though she was worrying for her own child, "Despite his capabilities, seeing as how he has taken over being a monk for you, is on his way to being just like you. The number of women he has been with is almost rivaling yours. I am amazed the neighboring mothers have not come knocking down the gates."

Yuki chuckled coldly at the thought of his younger brother, and silently commended him for living his own life. It was nice to know that Tatsuha had learned to break the rules and live for himself. Too bad, his sister had yet to figure this little concept. She moved her hand up to brush her hair away from her face, and the light caught the ring on her finger, the stone glowing momentarily. It was a symbol of a union between her and her husband. An empty union that seemed stagnant and neglected. Sometimes he wondered if she was really as happy as she pretended to be with the man. What the hell did she see in Tohma Seguchi anyway? The man was a blast of arctic weather whenever he walked into a room. Despite that silly little smile he always wore, he could instill the fear of God into non-believers with a single glance. How was it that his sister had come to marry such a man?

"You should focus your efforts into your marriage." Yuki commented pulling his hands out of his trouser pockets and walking over to a couch a few feet away. Picking up the black coat lying across its back, he pulled it on, and searched the deep pockets for a cigarette. "The both of you have your priorities jumbled, do you know that?"

"My marriage has nothing to do with this. It's not even on the table for discussion. You are just changing the subject because you are determined to ignore this situation." Mika interjected, feeling a little flustered by her brother's attitude. Why could he never break that wall around him and the world for anyone, not even his family? Did he even realize how much he hurt the people who loved him by keeping so distant?

"I am going home. I have a deadline to keep, so please don't bombard me with your calls. It's irritating. And tell your husband not to show up at my house, I will have the locks changed again. It is useless to keep moving, he seems to be able to find me no matter where I go."

"Eiri stop avoiding the issue." Mika pressed, following him as he strode off toward the foyer and the front door. He was a tall man, so his steps took him to the door a lot faster, and she had to keep up by running. Flinging the door open, he stepped out onto the cool night and lighted his cigarette. Since she had no shoes on, she was forced to stop at the stairs and watch him stride to his car, as though he could not wait to get away from her. So she called out, "This is not finished, you have to go see father."

"Have a wonderful evening, sis. Don't call me." Yuki called back as he slid into the driver's side of his black Mercedes and drove off without a backward glance.

On the highway, he accelerated the car speeding through the traffic as he tried to exhaust the pent up energy he could feel inside him. He hated being nagged and ordered, he didn't like his father's view of life, and furthermore, although he loved writing, his deadlines were a pain in the ass. He wanted to hit something so very badly. It was unimaginable. _Somebody please help me.  
_

* * *

"Another scandal is brewing, I want to know all the details to what you did last night." Mr. K demanded, sliding into the chair across Shindou Shuichi and placed his gun on the table between them. His hands crossed against his chest, it was obvious that he was waiting for an answer. An answer that Shuichi did not have because he had no idea what K was going on about. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Shuichi said quietly, twirling a pen in his fingers as he stared down at the notepad before him. He had lyrics to write before the next day, and he was dying to get them done because tonight he was going on a date. Well, a blind date that his best friend Hiro had arranged for him. Hiro's idea was that the reason why he was having such a stressful time writing lyrics was because he did not have a girlfriend. Because the experience of having someone that close to you gave one the emotional foundation to write lyrics that left an impression. What kind of idea was that? Their last album was written quite fine. The lyrics had come easily enough, this time was no different, and if he kept at it the lyrics would get done either way. _No need for stupid blind dates_, he thought.

"Shuichi-kun, you can't act dumb with me. The rumors going around could damage the band's reputation. I need to know these things as they happen." K insisted, his eyes hard and fierce. It was no wonder why Seguchi Tohma had made him their manager. You could not escape the man.

"Mr. K, if I knew anything that could cause such harm to Bad Luck, I would tell you." Shuichi said amused, looking up to stare at the older man. His amethyst eyes framed by dark hair that fell over his eyes, "What has happened, what did the press say now?"

"Did you have an argument with Ryuichi-kun yesterday?" K asked leaning forward, "Someone says they spotted you at a restaurant having dinner, then you got up and stormed off, leaving Ryuichi there. You can imagine the number of speculations that are coming in. I need you to tell me if it's true."

"What an underhanded joke. Ryuichi and I are friends, not enemies, the only reason I left like that was because you called me in here." Shuichi explained quietly, irritation rising slowly at the thought that some person had been busy watching him. "Why is it you always believe the stupid rumors first, before listening to me?"

"The rumors come first, before you find it in your sweet head to tell me things that are going on in your life. Like I've told you before, your status is not the small time Bad Luck anymore. Things have changed, you are being watched all the time." Mr. K explained for the millionth time, the speech was so familiar to Shuichi that he mouthed it out as K said it.

There was no way he was going to be writing any lyrics tonight, they would just have to wait until morning. Getting up, he placed the note pad on the desk and pulled on his white coat, tying the belts tightly around his slender figure. Reaching for his sunglasses, he slipped them on and said to K,

"Well, if you must know all that goes on with me, tonight I'm going on a blind date. Hiro set it up, and Suguru found the girl. If you think that things are bad now, can't wait to hear what it is going to be like tomorrow morning." Smirking at K, he moved away from the table and headed for the door.

Before he shut the door, K cleared his throat the action making him pause, as the older man said, "Shuichi-kun, I'm on your side. Always on your side, you know that. This year hasn't been easy, especially with that incident that happened with your fans. I just want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I know. I'm trying K, but having my life so readily scrutinized is not easy either. I'll call if anything goes wrong." Shuichi said in turn, knowing that K was right. He did have his best interest at heart. It just couldn't be helped. He needed to find an outlet for all the negative energy flowing through him. As he went down the stairs of the N-G building, he suddenly decided that he was going to walk home, just like old times. Calling his driver, he sent him home, and instead crossed the street, headed to the park. His apartment building was on the other side of the park, so he wasn't too worried about not being able to make it home. Pulling a hat over his hair, and almost down to his eyes, he power walked, his hands deep in his pockets, the fingers in his right hand tightly clutching his cell phone in case something happened.

* * *

"Marriage." Yuki scoffed, as he strode down the quiet path in the park, trying to expend the brewing anger and frustration. He had decided to take a walk instead of going into his house, since he had almost crashed his car on the way home. There was nothing like walking aimlessly through a park to get you tired and mindless. Plus, tonight when he got home, he was planning on sitting down and working away on the novel he was supposed to be writing. He just knew that it was going to be another long night. 

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't see or notice the figure in white also walking with his head down coming at him, until it was too late. They bumped against each other, and the kid went flying to the ground, a yelp escaping his lips as he tried to save himself, by reaching out. Yuki tried to stop the fall but it was too late and he could only stare at the raven-haired man who was now groaning and moaning on the ground as though he had broken something vital.

"Hey, you wanna help me up here?" Shuichi demanded, carefully moving his limbs trying to figure out if anything was broken. "You helped to get me down here you know."

Yuki realizing the kid was yelling at him, leaned down and grabbed one of his arms, which he used to roughly pull him up. Earning a smack on his upper arm for his efforts.

"Goodness, do I look like a sack of potatoes to you?" Shuichi questioned, feeling irritated and a little stamped at the treatment. "I can't believe this."

"It's not my fault that you weren't looking where you are going." Yuki replied nonchalantly. The stupid kid was a gorgeous specimen. His eyes were startling beautiful, and that hair as dark as midnight and although a little mussed up, it fit the boy's image so perfectly. The word handsome did not begin to describe the boy's appearance. Unfortunately the expression on that wonderfully proportioned face was far from appealing, it was like irritation and molten anger simmering, and ready to boil over. For some unknown reason, it excited him to see it.

"Don't look at me like that. You should look up while you walk." Yuki felt compelled to say.

"The same goes for you." Shuichi replied brushing dirt off his coat, as he did so, a loud scream made him pause and he looked up to see what the problem was. His eyes widened in alarm when he realized that a group of women were running toward them. His hands immediately sought his hat, but finding his head bare, he realized that his tools of disguise had both fallen to the ground. The park was filled with fans, and it wasn't that hard to recognize him, all he needed was one person to alert the rest.

"Oh lord, time to go." He said under his breath as he turned to the offensively, handsome man with golden looks. He really did not want to do it, but if he left the poor man here, his groupies would maul him. They tended to attack anyone he came into contact with for information, and he just could not wish that on anyone. Sighing, aware that he was going to have more to explain to Mr. K the next day, he reached out and took the man's hand, pulling on it as he started to run, "As annoying as you are, I can't leave you here. They'll maul you. If you value your life, follow me."

A bit surprised by the turn of events, Yuki allowed the brat to pull him along. For one, he did not want to be stuck in the coming crowd at all either. Since the kid was offering shelter, he would take it. They kept running toward the park exit, and somehow made it across the busy street. Shuichi still holding on to Yuki's hand, led the way, weaving through the crowds and finally making a turn into a large elegant building that housed expensive apartments. The moment Yuki saw it, he almost laughed since it was the same place he lived. _What a coincidence,_ he thought, as they hurried through the glass doors that immediately swung shut effectively keeping away the coming mob.

Shuichi let go of his arm, and panting for breath he grinned and announced, "Well, that was fun. We should do it again sometime. You know, don't bump into people like me, you'll get more than you bargained for." Then as if a switch had been turned on, Shuichi burst out laughing as he collapsed on the floor, holding his stomach, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Yuki stared at the kid in amusement, watching those sparkling purple eyes, wondering where on earth had he appeared from, and why was he so darned cheerful when he should be mad as hell. Did such a person actually exist in this world? "Who are you and where did you come from?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:- I do not own Gravitation. Someone else does._

**Chapter Two.**

_  
Why was he laughing_? Shuichi wondered as the sound came out from deep in his lungs, as though someone was tickling him mercilessly. Running through the park, pulling the tall stranger behind him, had been quite an experience, may be that was it. His heart was beating so fast, the rapid beat caused not by the rush home, but by the man who was currently staring down at him as though he was going mad. Those eyes of his were thrilling, Shuichi thought with a little shiver.

"Hey, idiot kid, what is wrong with you?" Yuki asked, moving to stand over him, his gaze telling Shuichi that he was completely baffled, and at a loss for description.

A little stung by that, Shuichi snapped, "Shindou Shuichi, not idiot kid." Sitting up slowly, he continued, "I'm sorry you were pulled into this. I'll call for help so that you can get home or whatever."

"Don't bother, I live here." Yuki replied, making Shuichi pause as he reached in to his pocket for his cell phone.

How could that be? "You are kidding."

"Not at all." Yuki replied, pulling out his keys from his pocket. Casting a glance to the doors and the crowd banging on the glass, he shook his head, "So you're the reason this place is usually like this in the evening. Shouldn't you do something about it, its obviously disturbing the rest of the tenants."

_What?_ Was this man actually standing there and giving him a lecture on something he had no control over? It wasn't as though he could go out there and order all those nutty fan girls to go home. They would kill him. The frenzy in which they were determined to show their enthusiastic love always turned violent, he knew because he had been the recipient of that affection a few times and it wasn't pleasant. So why was this idiot talking as though he knew the answer to everything? _What an annoying bastard._

Fueled with anger, he opened up his mouth to tell him off, but a loud crash at the door caught his attention. A man dressed in black, his long hair hanging around his face was standing there his palms braced against the door, his gaze set on Shuichi like a laser. Shuichi, recognizing that familiar face, got to his feet in a hurry, and stood there in shock. Panic rose up, and he reached for his cell phone, his fingers fumbling in the search.

"I am watching you, Shindou Shuichi. You are the only one for me, I will never give up." The man at the door said, his chilling words sending a wave of nausea through Shuichi.

"Hey, you, cat got your tongue? I am going on up, I'm sure you can make your way home just fine." Yuki said, with a frown, wondering what the little kid was worrying about now. Two minutes before he'd been laughing so carefree as though nothing in the world mattered. What the hell was wrong with high school kid these days? "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No." Shuichi answered, his voice strangled in his throat. He couldn't breath, getting his cell phone out; he pushed 'one' and was immediately connected to Mr. K. "K-san, I need your help."

"Where are you? I came straight to your place because the driver called and told me you were walking home. How could you do that Shuichi, do you know-

"K-san, I'm downstairs. He is here again. That man, the guy from last time, will you come down." Shuichi whispered quietly into the phone, hoping that some how he could get the strength to keep standing up. He really wanted to run, but just standing was taking so much energy. "Hurry."

"Shuichi, stay where you are, I'm on my way down right now." K replied, knowing exactly why Shuichi was so frightened. Things were not easy when it came to dealing with this side of Shuichi's fame. Hiro and Suguru had it a little easier; their self-confidence carried them through anything, but Shuichi, he needed support.

"Hey kid," Yuki called out again, waving his hand before Shuichi's eyes. "How can you just suddenly stand there like a fool?"

"Shut up." Shuichi murmured under his breath, shutting off his cell phone, and thrusting it into his pocket. He sunk down on the ground again this time, his arms wrapped around his knees, and his head buried in his arms. "Shut up and leave me alone. Leave me alone!"

"Fine! You don't have to yell so loud about it. I was going to leave you alone in the first place. I was just a little worr-, you know what, forget about it. I don't need this." Yuki shouted right back, feeling angry at the abrupt change of attitude. How could there be a person whose attitude changed so easily? Seriously, this was the last thing he needed right now. Why was he even worrying? The brat was crouched on the floor, his arms around his knees as though he was trying to prevent his body from falling apart. If he looked closer, he was sure the kid was shaking. What was this?

Suddenly the door to the stairs banged open behind them, and a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail came rushing at them. He held a gun in his right hand, and a cell phone in the other. It looked as though he was ready to hurt someone. Instinct took over, and Yuki turned to the man, moving before Shuichi effectively protecting him from the coming assault. For some reason, he felt a need to protect the kid, especially since he was currently acting as though he was frightened of something. He couldn't really leave him here.

"Shuichi." K called out frantically, his gaze taking in the crowded doors and the man Shuichi was talking about. Taking a second look, the man was no longer there and had disappeared. "Come on."

Shuichi, hearing K's voice turned around and stared at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "K-san, help me."

"I'm here." Without a glance at the tall man with golden eyes staring at him, K maneuvered around him, grabbed Shuichi into his arms and immediately started for the elevators. "I told you to take better care of yourself. Running through the park like a fool, you're definitely worse than Ryuichi."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be like old times." Shuichi murmured, as the doors to the elevator opened, and K carried him in. Setting him on his feet gently as he reached out to push the button on the elevator. As he did so, Shuichi caught a glimpse of the tall stranger he had met in the park. His senses coming to him, he suddenly realized what this must look like to the golden Greek god. "Oh no, I suddenly feel so stupid." Shuichi moaned as he saw the expression on the guy's face. A mixture of shock and disbelief, irritation all jumbled in his golden eyes, all though for some reason, none of it showed on his face. The doors closed and Shuichi was left to wonder, how there could be such a person in this world.

"I'll probably never see him again." Shuichi murmured, leaning against the wall, as he tried to expel the image of that foul guy who was stalking him mercilessly.

* * *

Closing the door to his apartment, Yuki tiredly removed his shoes and headed for his kitchen. He could barely believe what had just happened was real. Did people actually live like that? How could that stupid brat be so emotional in such a short period of time? And what was his problem, yelling at him for no apparent reason?

"Eiri-kun, you look disturbed, do you want a cold beer?" A slightly cheerful voice said from behind him.

Turning around, he glared at the short man standing behind him. Just what he needed, "Shouldn't you be at home, your wife is waiting for you."

"Eiri is that anyway to greet your guests. Especially when they have been waiting for you almost an hour now." Tohma said with a little grin. It was obvious that he was not about to leave any time soon.

"Oh come on, I was just talking to your wife, why do I have to deal with you too." Yuki mumbled under his breath, as he moved easily around the kitchen. A good cup of coffee would be good about now, or may be tea, whatever he found first would be good enough he decided. Reaching for a kettle and moving to fill it with water, his mind returned to the cute kid in the lobby. Who was that guy holding a gun? Was the kid being held hostage and he had accepted his situation willingly?

"Tohma." Turning around to stare at the annoying pest in his life.

"I'm glad you didn't listen to my wife. It would be such a waste to have you married." Tohma was saying, before he nodded his head motioning for Yuki to continue. "What?"

"Do you have any of your clients living in this building?"

"Oh, yeah Bad Luck's lead singer lives on the floor above you. He is a neighbor to Ryuichi." Tohma replied without thinking why Yuki would be asking such a question. "The band just made it on the scene, they are going to be a hot commodity by the end of this year."

Yuki shook his head at the attitude; it was just like Tohma to be thinking in terms of money instead of people. No wonder the guy was so cold. "What did you want from me?"

"Can't I just spent time with you? I'm your brother in-law and you're always neglecting me so." Tohma whined, running around the kitchen trying to catch up with Yuki, but Yuki quickly out maneuvered him and made it out of the kitchen into the living room. Pulling his coat off, he threw it on the couch. Seeing the broad shoulders revealed, Tohma sighed and rushed after him, ready to pounce on him. But Yuki easily evaded the move, forcing Tohma to fall flat on his face on the couch.

"Go home to your wife. I have a deadline to meet." Yuki ordered, turning toward his bedroom.

"But Eiri," Tohma whined, sitting up on the couch watching the younger man disappear into his room and the door closing tightly. The sound of the click on the lock making it sound so lonely, how could Eiri stand to be so alone? No wonder Mika was so worried all the time. The sound of a cell phone ringing distracted his thoughts and he reached into his pocket to answer the call. "Seguchi."

"President, we have a problem. That man from six months ago has appeared again." Mr. K said into the phone, his voice serious, "He was watching Shuichi at the front lobby, I think we should move him."

"No, it will just make things worse for Shindou-san. He is having a hard time as it is, so let's concentrate on catching this guy." Tohma said, his whiny tone long forgotten, in place was his no nonsense tone. "Make sure that he is guarded at all times. Also change the schedule so that the only places he is to go in the next two weeks are the office and here. Are the other band members aware?"

"Not yet. We've been keeping it between us for now." K replied solemnly.

"Good. Let's keep it that way for now." Tohma said, just as the door to Yuki's bedroom opened again, "I want him caught, he is tying our progress down."

"Yes, sir." Mr. K replied. Then hung up the phone. Standing up, Tohma smiled at Yuki.

"I have to go now." He said, "A problem has come up, seems as though someone is trying to stalk one of my clients."

"Interesting stuff." Eiri said unconcerned by Tohma's problems. Walking into the kitchen, he took the steaming water off the stove and proceeded to make himself a mug of tea.

"I'll call you." Tohma said, watching him, feeling a little worried that he would be leaving him this way. He hated to see Eiri this isolated, it was just too much to handle.

"Don't, I won't answer." Yuki replied, "And lock the door behind you alright."

* * *

He wasn't sure what woke him up. Glancing at the clock bedside his bed, he frowned when he saw it was two o'clock in the morning. Sitting up in his bed, Shuichi pushed his hair out of his eyes and let out a little yawn. Was he going through one of those funny insomniac nights people talked about? Rubbing his forehead, he moved his feet over the bed to the ground and slowly got up; rubbing his stomach through the cotton pajamas he was wearing. Wondering what he was doing up this late at night, he stumbled out of his room and went out into the living room. Might as well get something water to drink while he was up. Looking around the cluttered room, he made a mental note to call the lady who cleaned for him in the morning. He was an extremely lazy person and cleaning was always the worst thing to do. Shaking his head, he made to go to the kitchen, but the sight of the curtains by the window fluttering made him stop. He was sure that K had locked everything up before he'd left. Something to do with securing the perimeter, so why was the window open.

The thought woke him up, and he suddenly realized the reason why he had woken up. He wasn't alone in the house anymore, he could feel it. Panic drove him into motion, he did not want another repeat of what had happened before. Rushing to the door, he unlocked it slowly, his heart beating in his chest a million times. Getting it open, he ran out into the hallway and toward the staircase. His neighbor and friend, Ryuichi Sakuma was still away in New York or some place filming a movie, so he could not go to his apartment. He needed to go somewhere else. Running down the stairs, he went into the floor beneath and started to try doors. Whoever opened, he would beg them for help. Pushing the first three doors, and ringing the doorbell was no use. The fourth door swung open without effort and he found himself in a dark doorway. Closing the door behind him, he called out,

"Hello, I'm sorry for intruding. Is anyone home?" His voice was trembling with fear, but he tried to control it. "I'm sorry, but could you help me."

Yuki wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or going through one of his mad moments when his made up plots came to life. Shaking his head, he decided that it was neither, so he saved his work and got up from his desk. Why would there be anyone coming into his house at this time of night?

"Hello." Shuichi called again, getting braver as he took a few steps into the living room. His gaze found a house phone on a small table and he headed for it. Only to be stopped when a strong arm grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuki demanded, staring at the white and pink clad fuzzy person before him. Unbelievable he was being robbed by a tiny slender bunny, with fearful purple eyes.

* * *

_Hello everyone, please read and review, your opinions will be greatly appreciated. I hope to hear more from you. If you find any typos and what not, feel free to point those out too, I'm pretty bad with those. Thanks for reading, awaiting your thoughtful remarks. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don' own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does. 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I-I'm sorry," Shuichi managed once his heart stopped pounding wildly. He had barely controlled the wild wail caught at his throat. The man holding on to him was like an avenging angle looming over him.

"What have we here," the man said. His eyes glittering in the dimly lit living room like expensive large diamonds. They were beautiful and so cold; he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine.

Pulling at his arm, Shuichi took in a deep breath and sighed. "Let go of my arm already. You're hurting me. I just want to use your phone."

The tall man reached out a hand. Shuichi cringed wondering if he had walked into the hands of a maniac. But then light flooded the room, and he realized that the man was just turning on the light. Sighing in relief, Shuichi blinked and once his eyes adjusted, he took a good look at the man still holding his arm.

"You," Shuichi exclaimed. "Why is it you?"

"I should ask the questions here. Why are you in a bunny costume? Is this some kind of kinky game?"

Shuichi pulled away from him and shook his head. He loved these pajamas. They reminded him of Kumagoro. Ryuichi loved seeing them. This idiot had no idea what good things were. Sighing, he decided there was no point wasting time on this. He needed K.

"Look, I just want to borrow your phone."

"What's wrong with yours?"

"I left my house in a hurry," Shuichi snapped. He suddenly remembered why he had run out of his house. His things were probably being violated right now. Turning away from the beautiful angel, he grabbed the handset and dialed K's number from memory. When it was answered, he rushed into his explanation. "K, it's me. Send someone to my house. I think he got in, so I ran out."

"Where are you?" K asked. "Your tracker shows you're still in the building. Whose house are you in?"

"Uhm…," Shuichi glanced up at the tall man. He didn't even know the house number. As if reading his thoughts the man answered.

"917."

Shuichi relayed the number and once K had it, he hung up and replaced the phone. Turning to the handsome man, he smiled slightly. "Thanks, he won't be long."

"What's going on?"

"It's complicated. I'm sorry for barging in like this. Your house was the only one open. I just came in," Shuichi tried to explain.

The adrenaline was webbing away leaving behind the fear. He couldn't stand straight. His insides were shaking and his bones were turning to liquid. May be he was turning to jelly. His body wasn't adhering to any commands he tried. He was broken.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he looked up in surprise. The tall man led him to the couch and made him sit down.

"Sit down before you fall on your face again. I can't afford incidents in this house. I'll make you a cup of chocolate," the man seemed to grumble.

"Thanks – "Shuichi stopped when he realized he didn't know the man's name.

"Yuki," the man offered. "My name is Eiri Yuki."

Shuichi's head jerked up at the sound of the name. It was fitting, he decided. Those eyes were as cold as the snow. When it snowed, the snow looked beautiful from the outside, but when you touched it, it was so cold. Like him, Shuichi thought with a shiver. He was cold on the outside.

"Thank you, Yuki," Shuichi said quietly. "My name is Shindou Shuichi." 

* * *

"The brat is trouble," Yuki reminded himself. He couldn't get any more involved. Things were going to get complicated if he did. Sighing, he worked fast in the kitchen to heat some water for the hot chocolate.

But why the kid seemed so fragile, Yuki wondered. The only reason he was in the kitchen fixing a hot chocolate was because the kid looked in need of comfort. Shuichi was scared and trembling. It didn't seem right to send him away like this. Cursing under his breath, Yuki wondered at his thoughts. Since when did he involve himself with strange people, especially ones that looked like young fragile men?

"Uhm…" a sweet voice said from the doorway to the kitchen.

Yuki turned his head slightly. "I thought I told you to sit tight."

"I know what you said," Shuichi said. "I just don't want to be alone, okay."

Yuki frowned at that and tried to crush the curiosity brewing inside him. This was such a bad idea. If this kid was signed to NG records, he had no business getting tangled up with him. Tohma Seguchi was enough of a pain in his ass already.

"Sit at the table," Yuki said nodding to the round kitchen table. He couldn't help shaking his head at the bunny get up. Was this really a grown man? "How old are you?"

"Just turned nineteen," Shuichi replied quietly.

Yuki finished pouring the cup of hot chocolate. He didn't fill it to the brim. Some how the bunny get up made him feel he was serving a child. Shaking his head at this new thought, he took the cup to the table.

"Drink it slowly. It's hot," he said.

Sitting across the punk, Yuki took in a deep breath and contemplated calling Tohma. The fastest way to get rid of this punk was to call that devious bastard. But then again, that could turn out to be more than he bargained for. Tohma would probably get so involved in the situation, there would be a myriad of issues arising, and he shrugged. No, Tohma was not the best option.

Shuichi took the cup and blew at it gently. Purple eyes closed as he cautiously took a sip. Those cherry red lips closed over the rim of the mug and Yuki looked away at the heat burning through him.

"How long did you say that guy was going to take?" Yuki asked through gritted teeth.

"He'll be-

Shuichi didn't finish his sentence. A loud knock on the door interrupted him, followed by the appearance of a tall blonde man at the kitchen entrance. Yuki took a good look at him and shook his head. He recognized the man. He also didn't miss the magnum held in his left hand.

"Your brute strength perseveres, K-san," Yuki said in greeting. They had run into each other more than twice at the NG records building. Tohma Seguchi liked to keep his best henchmen and the American was the perfect one.

"Yuki," K said in greeting. He came into the room and stopped by Shuichi. "Are you alright, Shuichi?"

"I'm fine," Shuichi mumbled as he sipped his chocolate again.

"Good. Thanks for looking after him. Let's go, Shuichi," K said abruptly.

"At least let him finish his chocolate." Yuki heard the words come out of his mouth.

Shuichi put the cup on the table and game him a small smile. The unexplainable dance his heart performed made Yuki scowl back. Pushing his chair back, he walked to the kitchen counter and leaned on it. Reaching into his pocket, he searched for cigarette.

K grabbed Shuichi's arm and stood him up.

"We need to leave," K said urgently. "I'm moving you. It's better if we do it at this time before the press gets wind of it."

"Again," Shuichi whined. "How many apartments am I going to live in because of this?"

"There were signs of entrance into your apartment," K said in a hard tone. "You also need a bodyguard now."

"If this continues, I have no choice but to tell the rest of the band," Shuichi said his voice trembling.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked frowning at the conversation. Was the punk in trouble? "Why does he have to move?"

"Someone was in his apartment," K said abruptly.

Shuichi pulled at his arm and sat back down to sip at his hot chocolate. "I don't want to move," he said stubbornly. "I can stay with Ryuichi until you figure it out."

"Ryuichi is gone for a week," K said in protest.

"Then, I'll just stay in his apartment. I have the key."

K shook his head and his gaze fell on Yuki who was still at the counter. "I'm sorry about this; we're barging in and making a commotion. We'll be out of your way in a minute. Come on, Shuichi."

Yuki shrugged. His gaze was fixed on Shuichi. A stubborn expression danced on that young face. He was determined to be rebellious about the situation.

"Shuichi, let's go," K said again.

"I'm not leaving," Shuichi said firmly. "I'm going to stay."

"You could get killed," K threatened.

"Well, let them," Shuichi exploded standing up. "What does it matter anyway? Let him get me already."

Shuichi glared at K for a moment then sighed. Turning to Yuki, he bowed slightly. "_Gomen ne,_ Yuki-san and thank you for the chocolate, I'm sorry to disturb you this way."

With that, he stalked out of the apartment and Yuki wondered where all that fire had come from. The punk was like a bomb ready to explode.

"He's a handful," K said with a slight smile. "Goodnight, Yuki-san."

Yuki watched the man leave and then the apartment was quiet again. The whirlwind was gone and the mug on the kitchen table was the only evidence left of it. Lighting up the cigarette, he took in a deep gulp of air and slowly let it out.

He'd get back to his writing he decided after a moment. He'd know what to think of the whole entire scene in the morning. May be his characters had really come to life, after all it was three o'clock in the morning. Shrugging, he walked out of the kitchen and into the study, shutting the door with a slight bang.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns these awesome characters, wish they were mine, but she's way cooler than me.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Mika, I'm going to throw you out the next time you show up here," Eiri said gruffly glaring at his sister as she stood in his living room.

Dressed in a red miniskirt and pink silk blouse, her long blonde hair falling down her back, he understood every bit why Tohma had married her. They would make great looking babies and their personalities synchronized. It was hilarious how much power Mika had over the unstoppable Tohma Seguchi.

"Go visit father, Eiri," Mika begged for what seemed the millionth time. "It's time you did right by the temple and the family. Instead of wasting your life in loneliness, please, reach out and be part of something. Marriage will be good-

"He's trained you well," Eiri said with a sigh. "You sound like his parrot."

"That's not fair," Mika protested. "Eiri, I'm worried about you. You're always in this darned apartment holed up in your study writing. This isn't living."

"It's what I want," Eiri snapped. Pulling out a cigarette and bringing it to his lips, he produced a lighter and lit the end. "I've had it with you and Tohma. Let yourself out when you're done venting, I have a deadline to meet."

He turned away from her and headed back to his study where he made sure to slam the door before he reclaimed his seat behind his desk. Plots and characters were things he understood and believed in. They were safe and didn't demand anything from him other than time. He had plenty of that to give. Marriage, his father and the temple, those were places he never wanted to go.

Inhaling deeply from the cigarette, he exhaled with leisure and watched as the smoke swirled up. He needed something to distract Mika. A flash of a bunny in pink came to mind and he narrowed his gaze. Maybe he could make use of that idiot.

* * *

Shuichi smiled when Suguru hit the keyboards and Hiro started on the guitar. The adrenaline pumped through his body, filling his heart to the fullest. It was the best feeling in the world. Banging his head to the beat, he closed his eyes as the lyrics took shape deep inside him, the sound reverberating across the filled to capacity stadium and bounced back to him.

It was nine o'clock at night on a Friday and he was just starting the second set of the weekend concert in the Tokyo stadium. Bad luck was holding a weekend long concert for the fans before they headed back to the studio for their second album. There was talk of a tour if the sales went well, Shuichi could hardly wait. He loved the thrill of the stage. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he sang and danced across the stage, feeding off the energy the fans were giving him with their pulsing screams of encouragement.

He couldn't help walking along the walk way so that he looked like he was standing on top of the crowds. His stylist had worked hard on the concert look this time. He was in a black body fitting sleeveless shirt that had shiny threads weaved into it. His black pants hugged his hips sexily and disappeared into black boots. His nails were painted black and silver rings graced his right index finger and thumb. A black band graced his left wrist. As he sung, he rolled his hips with a beat and the screams that followed, doubled his adrenaline. He never wanted to stop.

* * *

"Mmm…he is burning hot tonight," Ryuichi purred as he watched the concert from a private box of the stadium. "Look at that, it's like watching seduction, he's beautiful."

Tohma came to stand beside him and shrugged. "I'm glad to see my investment paying off. They are gaining popularity."

"Bad luck will overshadow Nittle Grasper with their second album," Ryuichi said. "My Shuichi is sparkling tonight."

"Why did you insist on coming?"

"Ever since the day you called me for their audition, I feel like I'm connected to him," Ryuichi said with a smile. They watched as Shuichi leaned down to shake a fan's hand. "He reminds me of me in so many ways."

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense," Tohma said quietly.

They had just come from a meeting at the NG offices where they'd been discussing Ryuichi's new movie. If things went well, Ryuichi would be leaving in six months to go to the States for preliminary shooting.

"What are you going to do about the stalker, Tohma?" Ryuichi asked then. Shuichi was chatting to the audience as the crew arranged the stage behind him for the next song. "He can't lose that song."

"A new band suffering stalker problems, I hadn't anticipated that," Tohma confessed with a sigh.

"His band mates don't know yet."

"They should know," Ryuichi said quietly. "I know a bit about stalkers and being alone isolates you. It is better if the rest of the band knows. Don't let this spiral out of control. If it gets worse, it will break them before they even start."

"You're unusually invested in this," Tohma said in surprise.

"Of all the bands you've signed lately, they have the most potential," Ryuichi said. "I promised you to support the one that would out do Nittle Grasper. So, fix this stalker issues."

"We're working on it," Tohma promised. "K has been busy upgrading security measures at your building."

"Shuichi can keep staying at my apartment for as long as he wishes."

"Ryuichi, what are you up to?" Tohma asked with a frown.

"Kumagoro and I will take care of him," Ryuichi said slipping back into a tone that told Tohma no matter how much he tried for logic, the other man wouldn't listen. "We shall have a shiny party tonight with bad luck. Don't you agree? I think we should have some fun."

"Fine, Ryuichi," Tohma consented.

* * *

After the concert, Shuichi found himself at Ryuichi's apartment surrounded by groupies and other studio executives as they all celebrated the awesome success of tonight's concert. Looking around the huge elegant living room, he noted that his band mates were having fun. Hiro was looking excited seated on a couch in the living room holding court over a crowd of women. He was animatedly engaged in telling a tale that had everyone laughing. Suguru was with the geeks on the other side of the room. He was probably discussing the merits of keyboarding and the best synthesizer to use, that kid had no idea about having a good time.

A hand slid around his shoulder and he glanced up to find Ryuichi Sakuma, his idol, the only reason why he sang at all, standing beside him with a silly grin on his face.

"You look lonely," Ryuichi said playfully. "Smile, just once, today was awesome. You were dancing so fast, Kumagoro and I thought you were never going to stop."

"I didn't want to stop," Shuichi confessed. "I just want to stay on the stage forever. It's the safest place to be."

"Well," Ryuichi sighed. "If you stayed up there all day and night, you'd get really tired. I think we need to cheer you up. How about a dance off? The last time we competed, you won. I want my title back, so let's do it again."

"I'm undefeated on that game," Shuichi said enthusiastically. Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"Shu-chan, I want to always be around you," Ryuichi said with a laugh as he rushed him to the console where the dance, dance station was.

Within minutes, they had a crowd, and Ryuichi and Shuichi were competing on the one who will meet all the steps the game put out with the best style. They resulted in laughing and falling on each other, when the game became too fast, and Shuichi was practically jumping around he ended up falling into Ryuichi.

Holding on to Ryuichi's arm, Shuichi stood up and wiped at his eyes. "That was fun."

"Of course," Ryuichi said with a smile. "You look good with a smile on your face. It should always be like that."

He was standing with a grin on his face that made Shuichi want to hug him and keep holding on. This was a strange feeling considering that he was Ryuichi Sakuma, the star of the world. Maybe it was because he was the idol that he'd grown up with watching on television. He'd dreamed of meeting Ryuichi, never had he ever imagined the man would end up being his friend.

Shaking his head at his muddled emotions, he decided that he was probably suffering from lack of sleep. There was no attraction here; he just wanted comfort from anyone willing to give it. A model from fifth floor came up to Ryuichi and whispered in Ryuichi's ear. For a moment, that scary serious side of the other singer flashed on his handsome face, and then he grinned and nodded.

Hugging Shuichi, he took a step back and said, "I have to go, Shu-chan. Kumagoro and I have to go play now, but I'll look for you later, okay."

Shuichi nodded and watched as the two turned and headed for the stairs and Ryuichi's private wing. Aware that everyone was occupied, Shuichi decided that he needed a change of scenery. The session with Ryuichi had been exciting, but he was tired now, and there was too much noise in the apartment. Making sure that the two men who had been appointed his bodyguards were no where in sight, he slipped out of the apartment and hurried to the elevator.

He went down one floor and walked to 917 with a determined step. Judging from the last time, the door was never locked, so he turned the handle and walked into the quiet apartment. Removing his shoes, he padded to the living room area with a small weary smile. The Spartan décor made him think of the owner of the apartment. Cool, calm and very collected. But then those eyes, he shivered. He really couldn't forget them if he wanted. The memory of them thrilled him more than Ryuichi's hug had.

The comfortable leather couch beckoned to him like a light in the dark. He didn't stop until he was seated on the cushy leather. As he sat back, his body seemed to start shutting down after a really long day. Moving his legs up, he stretched out on the length of the couch. Closing his eyes, he sighed in contentment as peace filled his chaotic mind.

* * *

One more chapter to go, Eiri thought to himself as he stretched his arms above his head to ease his shoulders. Rubbing at his eyes, he glanced at the clock on his laptop and saw that it was almost three o'clock at night. Pushing his chair back, he let out a small yawn and decided a cup of coffee before the last part of the novel would be good.

Opening his study door, he headed toward the kitchen lazily running a hand through his hair. He was at the kitchen entrance when it occurred to him that the living area seemed occupied. Blinking, he turned around to stare at the figure curled on his couch.

How could there be someone like this in the world? Eiri moved to stand by the couch ready to wake the little intruder but when he saw the dark circles under the punk's eyes, he stopped short. Those eyes were closed and the lashes were long as they lay against warm skin. Black hair streaked with blonde invited his fingers for a caress. It was like watching a sleeping cat. There was no resisting petting the cat's fur. He was in navy blue, his t-shirt and skinny jeans; they made him look barely eighteen. His feet were encased in blue socks. His chest moved gently with his every breath, he was clearly sound asleep.

Shindou Shuichi, Eiri thought with a shake of his head, was clearly one without self preservation.

Grabbing a throw blanket from the arm chair, Eiri covered him with it and made sure that his head was well positioned on a cushion. With a small caress on Shuichi's chin, he headed for the kitchen and his coffee, wondering what the whirlwind would bring him when the punk woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns these awesome characters, wish they were mine, but she's way cooler than me.

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"I can't find him," Ryuichi said with a panic ridden voice. He paced the length of the living room, as he spoke, running a hand through disheveled hair; he wrapped his arms against his chest. "I've looked everywhere. He's not answering his phone. I don't know what to do. Hiro and Suguru say they haven't seen him. I'm sorry; I think I might have panicked them as well. They will want to know what's going on."

"Ryuichi," Tohma cut into the tirade. Putting a hand over Ryuichi's shoulder, he stopped the pacing and shook him gently. "K and Sakano are out investigating right now. We'll find him."

"I was supposed to be watching out for him. And I didn't," Ryuichi sighed. "The party was so wild last night, anyone could have walked in. I was too concerned with my own pleasures to care about it."

Ryuichi cursed under his breath. Running a trembling hand through his hair again, he sighed. "The stalker could have sneaked in and taken him. I would never have known-

"Stop," Tohma interrupted again. "This is not the time to panic. Please, sit down before you drive me crazy."

Tohma pushed Ryuichi to an armchair and reached for his cell phone. It was almost two o'clock Saturday afternoon. The Bad Luck concert was starting at eight and no one knew where Shuichi was. They were supposed to be at the stadium practicing, but so far, Hiro and Suguru were currently at the stadium prepping for the evening, even though tensions were high.

Dialing K, Tohma demanded. "What do you have? You told me everyone who came for the party was screened. Could you have missed something?"

"No," K said firmly. "I think he is still in the building."

"Where," Tohma asked. "Would the stalker have him here?"

"I have checked the security cameras on his floor and Shuichi got in the elevator, I just don't know which floor he got off. I am hoping that the stalker didn't intercept him there. Or, Shuichi could have sneaked off to visit someplace."

"Then find him," Tohma ordered. "Find him and put him on lock down because this is not the time to act this way."

"Yes, sir," K said and hang up.

* * *

Shuichi woke up to the scent of coffee permeating the air. Opening his eyes, he let out a small yawn and rubbed at his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept like that. He felt so rested he wanted to bounce off the walls. Sitting up, he had to move fast to catch the blanket that slid off him before it fell to the floor. Pushing his hair away from his eyes, he looked around in surprise. Before he could stand, a cool voice said.

"Afternoon, you certainly were very tired."

Shuichi looked around the couch in time to see the blond headed Greek god pass by the couch and head toward the kitchen. "Come on, I'll feed you."

Shuichi held up his hands above his head and stretched as he stood up. Letting out a soft yawn, he followed Yuki Eiri into the kitchen. Taking a seat at the familiar table, he looked around the neat kitchen and wondered about this man. There was something about Yuki that just made him want to stay around him. He felt like a flame and he was the moth, unable to keep away from those icy eyes.

"How come your door is never closed?" Shuichi asked as Yuki started pulling out ingredients from the refrigerator.

"It never used to be an issue until you," Yuki replied. "Besides, I have a pest problem that won't go away even when I change the locks."

That was confusing, pests, Shuichi shrugged. "You should be more careful," he said quietly. Thinking of the number of locks he needed these days to keep that darned stalker out. "What are you making?"

"Something, shut up and be patient," Yuki said with a glare. "You're noisy, even when you sleep."

That glare again, why was it so thrilling? It seemed to jumpstart his blood sending his temperature to boiling point.

"I am not noisy," Shuichi protested taking in deep gulps of air.

"You mumble and really toss about, you almost fell off the couch twice," Yuki continued.

"It shouldn't have bothered you," Shuichi said with a shrug. "I was in the living room. What do you do in that study anyway?"

"Write," Yuki replied. "Where have you been living?"

"Do I look like I read," Shuichi asked with a raised brow. He only understood that Yuki Eiri was famous and always in the tabloids but what he did for a living to get the fame, well, Shuichi shrugged. Suddenly he wanted to know more about this man. "What do you write about?"

"Romance novels," Yuki answered negligently as he tied an apron and washed his hands. Picking up a knife he started chopping up vegetables. "Are you still living with Ryuichi Sakuma?"

"I am," Shuichi said quietly. "Just until a problem I have is solved."

"The stalker," Yuki said.

"Yes," Shuichi said his heart dipping at the thought of that guy who always seemed a step away. Frowning, he rubbed at his forehead and glanced down at the table. His heart was pounding fear filled it making it hard to breath.

"Here, drink coffee." A hot cup of coffee appeared on the table. "Stop thinking, you're going to fry your brain."

"Jerk," Shuichi said at that comment. But his hands wrapped around the mug and the heat of it seemed to make the fear fade away.

"Idiot," Yuki returned as he moved over to the counter where he cracked eggs into a bowl.

Shuichi smiled and sipped his coffee in silence as he watched Yuki work around the kitchen. The sun spilled through the kitchen windows, brightening the room. The rays turned Yuki's blonde hair to a warm gold that seemed to sparkle. It was mesmerizing watching him move so expertly in his kitchen. Clearing his throat, Shuichi decided that he wanted to know all that there was to know about Yuki Eiri.

"Where are you from?" Shuichi asked.

"Kyoto," Yuki answered as he turned on the fire.

"Why don't you stay there then? Why do you stay here if you can go home?"

"Because," Yuki said without elaborating.

"What? You don't have an actual reason?" Shuichi asked. "If I could, I would stay with my family, but the press is getting too curious, and I don't want them to have a hard life. Is it the same with you?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Yuki said turning to glare at him. "Must you keep talking?"

"I like asking questions," Shuichi replied. "It is how you get to know people."

"Get the nearest tabloid, and you'll know my life's history," Yuki replied as he poured the eggs into the pan.

"I don't read," Shuichi said with a small smile at him. "So, you gotta tell me about it. Please, tell me, I will tell you anything you want about me."

"Like why you're always so noisy?" Yuki asked as he turned the omelet.

"I am not noisy," Shuichi protested. Sipping at his coffee again, he tried for a different tactic. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Two," Yuki said.

Shuichi shook his head and hid a smile. So, this one was going to be a difficult one."So, are they sisters, brothers, or one of each?"

"One of each," Yuki said.

Hmm…, Shuichi thought. Yuki didn't like talking about himself. He was going to have to do some research on the man. "Why do you write romance novels?"

"Because it's my job, why do you sing?" Yuki countered sliding a glance at him.

Shuichi laughed. "Because, it's the only thing I'm really good at."

"You would know that," Yuki said. "Let me guess, you idolize Ryuichi Sakuma."

"How did you know," Shuichi asked elated. "He is the ultimate rock star to me. Do you know I have all the Nittle Grasper albums? Even the specials and their concerts, I can't get enough of Nittle Grasper."

Yuki shook his head and pulled out plates from the cupboard. Shaking his head, he served the omelet and brought it to Shuichi. Rubbing Shuichi's head, he handed him some chopsticks and a bowl of fruit that Shuichi hadn't seen him prepare.

"Eat, and stop talking, I'm getting a headache from listening to you."

Shuichi smiled at the gruff tone Yuki used and dove into his food like a starving man. He didn't remember the last time he'd had anything to eat. Probably lunch time the day before, when the band was practicing. Sighing, he closed his eyes in bliss at the taste of the delicious food. Yuki certainly knew how to cook.

They ate in silence and as Shuichi chewed on a piece of egg, he snuck short glances at the man seated across him, his head buried in the paper. He couldn't help smiling at how relaxing this atmosphere was. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and he didn't think he ever wanted to leave this apartment.

* * *

Yuki hid a smile when Shuichi sneaked a glance at him again, and then stuck eggs into his mouth. Those amethyst eyes shone with mischief, and that mouth, he sighed. He was in need of relief. How could he be in lust with a young boy? He was going to need to visit a club later tonight.

Shaking his head, he returned to his newspaper and tried to concentrate on the printed words. A minute later, he gave up the idea of reading and picked up his coffee, his gaze firmly fixed on Shuichi who was humming a Nittle Grasper tune as he chewed on his fruit. There was no end to the energy the punk had. Even while he ate, he was ready to bounce off the walls. And the numerous questions, that didn't end. Shuichi was definitely one of the people he tried to stay away from. But, there was something so innocent about him. Yuki narrowed his gaze at him. Innocence always begged for corruption, and he was more than willing to contribute to it. In fact, he imagined that it would be quite pleasurable to corrupt this willful child.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere today?" Yuki asked as Shuichi continued to hum nonchalantly.

"Later, I have to go to the stadium, but," Shuichi glanced up and smiled at him. "I like it here. I thought I might stay for a while."

"What about your boss?" Yuki asked thinking that Tohma was probably going to lock him up when he found him. Especially with a stalker case going on, there was no way Shuichi was going to get away from this unscathed.

Shuichi grimaced. "I will deal with that when I have to."

"It's your life," Yuki said with a grin.

Shuichi laughed and stood up to take the dishes to the sink. He washed them fast, arranging the plates on the rack and wiping down the counter. Once he was done, he came to stand beside him.

"Thank you," he said with such sincerity, Yuki couldn't help the surprising emotions that welled up. He was about to tease him about it, when his door banged open out in the living room and they both looked up startled.

Shuichi immediately grabbed on to his left arm, and Yuki looked at the punk to find him staring at the kitchen entrance with fear in his eyes. No doubt, he was afraid of the stalker. Standing up slowly, Yuki placed his newspaper on the table, and moved so that Shuichi was hidden behind him. K and Tohma appeared at the kitchen entrance a minute later.

"Where is he?" K demanded fire in those blue eyes of his.

"Shindou-san," Tohma said with such authority it demanded a response.

Shuichi was shaking behind him, obviously still recovering from his scare. Yuki looked back and caught him taking a deep breath to calm down. He looked ready to fall on the floor. Glancing back at the two men standing at the kitchen entrance, Yuki sighed and did the only thing that would stop all questions.

Reaching for Shuichi's shoulders, he turned and pulled him into a tight hug. Tohma's eyes widened in surprise at the action and K lowered the gun he'd been holding. Smiling wickedly, Yuki met Tohma's gaze and as he lowered his head to Shuichi's level. Shuichi looked up at him in surprise at how close he was.

Without giving him a chance to back away, Yuki pressed his lips to Shuichi's.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns these awesome characters, wish they were mine, but she's way cooler than me.

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Shuichi clung to Yuki's arms as those lips moved over his, driving him to another planet. It was better than he had ever imagined. His understanding of love and passion was off, if it felt like this all the time, then all his songs were wrong. He needed to write new ones to match this feeling. When Yuki pulled back, all he could do was bury his flaming face in Yuki's chest and cling to the cool blue fabric of Yuki's shirt. His heart was racing wildly, and the world had just changed forever. Breathing in deep, he took in Yuki's scent, feeling it delve into the very depths of his heart.

"Shindou-san," Tohma's cutting voice filled the room.

How in the world was he supposed to pay attention to his boss in this state? Taking in a deep breath, he tried to pull away from Yuki, but the hand on his back wouldn't move. Looking up at Yuki, he was surprised to find the man smiling at Tohma.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked Tohma. "Aren't you intruding on personal matters?"

"Personal matters," Tohma said shaking his head. "Shindou-san is supposed to be preparing for his concert right now. He is already late. I don't have time for personal matters."

"Shu-chan, let's go," K ordered moving to take his hand and pull him away from Yuki with force. "We'll talk about this later; right now Hiro and Suguru are worried."

They didn't give him a chance to thank Yuki for letting him spend the night. He never even gave him a wave goodbye. K could be a tyrant at will and he was hustled out of the apartment at lighting speed. His head was still spinning from Yuki's kiss. He couldn't imagine never tasting that kiss again. It felt like he was going to lose his mind if he didn't come back to 917 later.

"You're on lockdown," K said firmly when they got in the elevator and headed down. Apparently he was going to change at the stadium. "How can you do something this stupid Shuichi? I've told you many times, to tell me what's going on with your life. Are you in a relationship with Yuki-san? Is that why you ran to his apartment a week ago?"

Shuichi wasn't sure what to say. This was the first time anyone had ever mattered to him in this way. Was it love? It really couldn't be defined. He just knew he wanted to see Yuki again.

"K, put me on lockdown with him," he suggested. "I'll move in to Yuki's house."

"What are you thinking?" K roared. "Do you know what state Ryuichi is in right now? He thought he'd lost you. He is out of his mind with worry, Tohma had to take him to the stadium and promise him you were on the way. This is not the time to latch on to outsiders."

"If you want me to perform at all, you'll let me have Yuki." Shuichi couldn't imagine not being able to return to 917. He was going to do what he needed to make sure he could come back.

"You're losing your mind if you think the boss will let you go back there," K said with a sigh as the elevator doors opened. "For now, we need to inform your band mates about the stalker business. Prepare yourself."

"That's all you," Shuichi said sullenly. "I begged you to let me tell them and you refused. So, you get to explain it all."

"Shuichi," K said grabbing on to Shuichi's arm as four bodyguards flanked him as they left the building. "This is not going to get easier, you have to know that. Find a way to cope and stop acting out."

"I have found a way," Shuichi said firmly. "No one is keeping me away from Yuki."

* * *

"What was that?" Tohma asked after Shuichi and K had left. "Don't mess with my assets, Eiri."

"He brought himself willingly, and as you also noticed, he kissed me back." Yuki sat back down and sipped at his coffee. "I'm not messing with anything."

"Damn it, Eiri," Tohma said. "Is it because of Mika and her campaign? Shuichi is hardly the right person for you. Why are you going after him?"

"It pisses you off," Yuki said with a laugh. "You have to promise to get your wife off my back if you want me to stay away from Shuichi."

"Well, since when have I been able to keep Mika out of your life? She's your sister," Tohma demanded. "Don't do this."

"Don't give me ultimatums," Yuki replied casually. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my book. Your asset, as you call him, is quite a distraction when he chooses to be."

Taking his coffee, Yuki stood up and slowly strolled out of the kitchen headed for his study. Tohma watched as his brother in law closed the door and he was left to stand there in the empty kitchen. Shaking his head, he thought about the smile Yuki had given him as he leaned to kiss Shuichi. That look in Yuki's eyes,-

Cursing under his breath, he stalked out of the apartment. He was going to make Shuichi pay for this. He couldn't allow the boy to get any closer to Yuki; they were going to destroy each other. That was just something he could not allow.

* * *

Hiro sat on a high stool playing with a guitar pick, his gaze lowered to the floor, a tick on his temple was the only indication that he was furious. Shuichi didn't have anyway to appease his friend. He felt bad for lying, but he hadn't wanted to see his best friend worrying all the time. When K and Tohma had ordered him not to tell the rest about the stalker, it had seemed logical. Now, it was apparent that this had been a very bad idea.

"I'm sorry," Shuichi said quietly. "If I could have done it any other way, you know I would have. I don't like to disappoint you, Hiro."

"I thought we were best friends, Shuichi." Hiro looked up then and Shuichi sighed. The expression in his eyes was enough to make Shuichi weep. Wiping at his cheeks he revised that. He was already crying; Hiro's expression just made him want to cry harder. "Stop crying, you're about to go on stage. I'm sorry you had to go through this alone."

"Why are you forgiving me so easily?" Shuichi asked wiping at his face. "Why aren't you screaming at me?"

"Because," Suguru said then, making Shuichi turn to look at the short young man leaning on the wall a few feet away. They were in Shuichi's dressing room and were already dressed for the concert. K had left them to talk it out saying it would be good for them. Shuichi viewed it as him running away from the mess him and Tohma had created. Looking at Suguru, Shuichi waited for the punk's explanation. "You have had a harder time than we had today. Just imagining what could have happened- You should have seen how worried Hiro was when he discovered you were missing and there was a possibility of a stalker having caught you."

"Hiro," Shuichi said as fresh tears slid down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Where were you anyway?" Hiro asked. "K said he'd let you tell us about it. What's going on Shuichi?"

"I think I have fallen in love," Shuichi sobbed out. "There is this guy I met when I was running away from my apartment a week ago. Last night, I ended up sleeping over his house, and this afternoon, he-he kissed me, and I swear I'm never going to be the same. Do you think something is wrong with me?"

"Shit, Shu-chan," Hiro said as he got up from the stool he was perched on and came to sit beside Shuichi on the couch. Hugging him, he rubbed at his back. "Will you calm down, I'm afraid you're going to blow apart from all the crying. I should have realized you were into guys. No, there is nothing wrong with you."

"Are you sure, Hiro," Shuichi asked as he hiccuped. "I think I'm going to explode from all the feelings inside me. K is threatening not to let me see him again. And Tohma-

Red color flushed Shuichi's cheeks and he felt like he was on fire. Tohma had seen him being kissed senseless.

"Shuichi," Suguru said in surprise. "Are you telling us you're gay?"

"He is," Hiro said firmly. "There is nothing wrong with that Suguru. At least he finally has something real to write about now. Who is this guy?"

"Eiri Yuki," Shuichi said rubbing at his cheeks with his hands, his head still against Hiro's leather clad chest.

"What," Hiro and Suguru both exclaimed at the same time.

Shuichi pulled back from Hiro and grabbed tissues from a box on the glass coffee table, his gaze skimming over the magazines on it. A promotion photo of Bad Luck graced all the magazines there. Headings varied between, "New Rockers in town," Awesome and Handsome trio taking over the world," "Step aside Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck is here."

"Shuichi," Hiro laughed. "You never know how to do things small. A romance novelist with a string of awards, popularity that rivals Ryuichi Sakuma, and a player, no wonder K is putting his foot down with this."

"Why?" Shuichi asked with a frown. "Does it matter who I like?"

"The paparazzi will have a field day with this news." Suguru shook his head and arranged his rhinestone black top and the leather belt at his waist. "If this gets out, you will officially put us on the most searched band on every search engine online. You will never walk out of your house in peace."

"Thanks Suguru," Shuichi said, wiping at his face. He was going to need new make up done. "But, I'm on lock down."

"Fun," Hiro sighed. "Well, I think the best way to handle your stalker business is to treat it as though it doesn't matter. It will make him feel insignificant, Shuichi. You can't allow him anymore power over you. That's the only way to handle this. But, if you feel scared at all, call me at any time, alright. Keep your phone on at all times. I'll see about getting K to give you a tracker."

Shuichi smiled at the concern in his best friend's voice. It was good to know that he didn't need to worry about this anymore alone. Sure, it was hard. Knowing that there was a guy out there who freaked him out was scary, but having Hiro and Suguru know about it was way better than being alone.

"Thanks," Shuichi said then. Standing up, he walked to the mirror to look his outfit over. Tonight he was dressed in a tight fitting black sleeveless t-shirt with black leather tight pants. His feet were encased in long boots that came up to his calf and had silver buckles that shone in the light. His hair was spiked with gel, and stood on end on his head. He'd had water proof eyeliner on his eyes, but the emotional bout had damaged that. Shaking his head, he turned to his band mates.

"Well, I think that's enough of emotional talks," he said with a chuckle. "Let's go on stage."

"After you fix your face," Hiro said with a grin. "You look like a scary crow. You'll scare the fans away looking like that."

Shuichi chuckled and headed for the door so that he could call in their make up artist.

* * *

The concert that night was so full of energy, Tohma wasn't sure Shuichi would ever be able to top that kind of performance. He had seemed too energetic, just bursting with fire. The fans had loved it, their excitement building up to a frenzy that had spurred three encores.

"Boss, are you sure about this?" K asked as they stood back stage directing a dozen bodyguards on how they were to deal with Shuichi from now on.

"Yes, I'm sure," Tohma said firmly. He was not going to risk Eiri. Steps had to be taken to prevent them from seeing each other again. "Shindou-san will be staying in the penthouse at the hotel Grand."

"And then what," Sakano asked. "He can't stay like this forever."

"When we catch the stalker, he can resume his old life. For now, this is the best way I know how to deal with this. Ryuichi has promised to check on him all the time, as well as Hiro and Suguru. I don't see a problem."

K shook his head, but he continued his instructions to the body guards. Tohma started for the exit, Sakano right behind him.

"Shacho, what is it you're planning?" Sakano asked.

"I want Bad Luck to go on tour. Scratch the recording in the studio, and have them write during the tour. A nationwide tour will be good for now. It will take Shuichi away from the city, and frustrate that stalker for a while."

"But-

"Plan it, Sakano. My thoughts generally mean orders." Tohma got into his car and urged the driver to go before Sakano could start hyperventilating.

* * *

"A tour," Shuichi said in shock. "We were going back to the studio, why a tour?"

"Because," K said. "The stalker will leave you alone for a while. Don't you want that?"

"Why now?" Shuichi moaned. He really wanted to go see Yuki. That kiss couldn't get out of his head, and the possibility that it would never happen again. "I need to go to Ryuichi's apartment."

"Oh, about that," K said quietly. "We moved you to the Grand this evening. Your stuff is already there."

"No," Shuichi shook his head. "Why are you doing this, I need to go to that apartment. You promised me."

"It's for your safety," K replied. "Orders from above, Shuichi, don't fight it. You'll only get hurt."

"I don't care," Shuichi said shaking his head. "You can't control me. I have a right to stay where I want."

"I am telling you that you don't," K said firmly as the dozen bodyguards took up position around Shuichi. "Let's go, before your fans find their way back here. If you keep screaming at me, they are bound to come."

Shuichi shook his head in disbelief. There was no way out. It was twelve o'clock at night. They stood in the parking lot of the stadium. The stage crew was packing up their gear for the night, and Hiro and Suguru had already taken off. Ryuichi had been called away for a party with the movie producers. There was no one to turn to. Panicking, he tried to take in a deep breath, but it didn't help. His chest got tighter.

"Please," Shuichi said hoarsely. "I'm begging you K-san. Allow me just a few minutes with Yuki. Just a few, don't do this to me. I can't take it anymore."

"Shuichi," K said with a sigh. "It's dangerous going back there. He found you the last time."

Shuichi doubled over, and pressed a hand to his chest. Closing his eyes, he said again. "Yuki is the reason I performed that way today. If you want it to happen again, please let me see him."

K motioned at two men, and they moved to grab Shuichi by his upper arms. They practically dragged him toward the black Mercedes waiting for him. Putting him in the back, the car drove off at a high speed followed by two SUVs filled with the rest of the body guards. Shuichi closed his eyes in the back and felt tears track down his cheeks. Fame could be so lonely. Lately he was starting to wish for the days he'd just been a high school student with a keyboard and some lyrics. He didn't pay attention to where the cars were going, until they came to a stop and the door opened again.

He didn't come out. K stuck his head in and said, "You have an hour, Shuichi."

Shuichi frowned and looked outside. They were at the NG apartment building. Joy filled him and he scrambled out of the car in excitement. "Thanks so much K, you're the best."

Rushing into the building, he took the elevator to 917, practically running, he pulled the door opened, and entered the familiar dim front room. Removing his shoes, he eagerly rushed into the living room, only to stop short.

There seated on the leather couch was Yuki, and he wasn't alone. His tongue was stuck neck deep in a blonde woman's mouth. They were too occupied to even notice him until he let out a short sob. Yuki glanced up his mouth still fused to red lips. There was no recognition in that glare. Afraid that he might break before them, Shuichi turned and rushed out. Grabbing his shoes, he rushed for the elevator and punched at the buttons fiercely, begging that Yuki wouldn't come after him. Sighing in relief when the doors opened, he slid to the floor once the doors were closed, and wished the sky would fall today, just so that he would never have to think about that scene in Yuki's apartment.

**I would like to thank you for your reviews. They spur the muse on, I promise to make the story as sweet and awesome as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns these awesome characters, wish they were mine, but she's way cooler than me.

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Yuki stared at the open door with a frown. His drunken senses barely comprehending that a short slight figure had stood there a minute ago. Those amethyst eyes had been filled with such pain, he couldn't breathe. Pushing the woman leaning on him away, he stood up.

"Get out," he ordered the woman and headed for the door without another glance at her. He didn't take time to wear his shoes; instead he rushed toward the staircase and ran down the stair well to the ground floor.

Nine floors down, he burst into the lobby in time to see Shuichi walking slowly to the front door. His shoulders were slumped in defeat. Shaking his head, Yuki rushed at him and grabbed hold of those slender shoulders. Turning him around Yuki gave them a shake and demanded.

"What do you want from me?"

Shuichi stared at him in surprise before he shrugged. "I don't know. I have no idea why I had to come back here."

"What do you want from me?" Yuki demanded again. There was something about Shuichi that made him feels so darned possessive. Letting go of those shoulders, he took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. This didn't make any sense. Why had he run after Shuichi?

"I'm sorry for interrupting you," Shuichi said forlornly. "I didn't mean to disturb-

"Yes you did," Yuki cut him off. "You came to distract me, like you've done all week. Who asked you to involve yourself with me?"

Shuichi closed his eyes and looked away. Shaking his head, he moved to turn toward the doors but Yuki wouldn't let him. He held onto Shuichi's arm.

"I'll leave," Shuichi said quietly. "I won't come back."

"Is that what you want?" Yuki asked.

"No," Shuichi replied truthfully. "I told you I like being in your house. I like being around you. Apparently it's one sided, I'd be crazy to keep pushing myself where I'm not wanted."

Yuki sighed and cursed under his breath. Tightening his grasp on Shuichi's arm, he pulled him into his arms and leaned down to capture those lips with his. This was what he really wanted. He'd been craving it all evening even as he got him drunk at a club down the street. The woman he'd picked up had been distraction meant to take his thoughts away from Shuichi, but what did he know. Wrapping his arms more tightly around Shuichi, he pulled him into his arms and deepened the kiss.

* * *

There was no living through this, Shuichi decided as the world seemed to soar to the greatest heights possible. He was in heaven and it was even better than he'd ever imagined. Wrapping his own arms around Yuki's neck, he closed his eyes as the kiss deepened and he lost all sense of reality. He never wanted to be away from this man.

He wasn't aware of them having moved. One moment he was clinging to Yuki's neck on his tiptoes, the next they had some how managed to enter the elevator and were headed upstairs. Yuki pushed him against the elevator walls and helped him wrap his legs around his waist. Shuichi let out a moan as Yuki's mouth slid down his neck and paused to suck and bite at the curve on his neck and shoulder.

Time blurred from there, in Yuki's apartment, he was thrust into the game of pleasure and pain, as Yuki took him over and over, leaving him panting and screaming for more in more ways than one.

Four hours later, Shuichi lay on Yuki's bed staring at the ceiling, his naked body aching pleasantly in various places. He couldn't believe it had happened, but he was officially Yuki's. Turning to his side, he watched his lover sleep, and wondered if this was normal. This feeling inside him that made him want to cling to Yuki's body and never let go. He didn't want to leave this apartment. He didn't want to contemplate going on a tour. He didn't even care that a stalker might be plotting his death. What could matter when he was this happy?

Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep, but the proximity of Yuki chased away any sleep. He contented himself with just watching Yuki sleep. Occasionally, he reached out and touched Yuki's hair just to reassure him that this was real. That he was not dreaming.

Morning came too soon, suddenly the bedroom door was open and K was shaking his shoulders urging him to wake up. Shuichi let out a groan of protest as he opened his eyes. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed at his eyes while K threw his clothes at him.

"We need to get to the offices, you're going to be late," K was saying. "Come on, Shuichi, you overslept again."

"What's all the noise," a grumpy voice said from under the covers. "If you're leaving, can you try and do it quietly."

"Yuki," Shuichi said with a groan as K pulled him out of bed and he tried to put his pants on. "This is getting to be a habit, I'm sorry."

"Don't talk so loud," Yuki growled. "Please just leave already."

"You're grumpy in the morning," Shuichi said with a smile. "I should have known."

"Only when annoying people are making noise in my house at seven o'clock in the morning while I have a hangover," Yuki complained.

Shuichi pulled on his t-shirt and walked around the bed to Yuki's side. K left the room and Shuichi leaned down to press a kiss to Yuki's forehead. Stroking the soft blond hair gently, he wished that Yuki would hug him.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Shuichi said quietly. "It will be okay, right?"

"I don't care," Yuki said gruffly. "Go to work."

"Fine," Shuichi said. "At least kiss me then."

Yuki sighed and raised his head. His eyes were bleary but he looked up at Shuichi. Shuichi smiled as he leaned down and kissed them. "Thank you for last night," he said gently.

Standing up, he rushed out of the bedroom before he started professing his love for the man. Surely, he was losing his mind. K was out in the living room holding out his shoes. Taking the sneakers, Shuichi slipped them on and ran a hand through his hair. As they walked out of the apartment, Shuichi glanced at his manager.

"Thanks," he murmured as the elevator doors opened silently.

"I did it for Bad Luck," K said quietly. "You can't get attached though; Yuki and Tohma have a strong bond, one that you can't be involved with if you want to survive, so break this off soon."

"You'll let me see him then," Shuichi asked hopefully.

"Only when we can do it without discovery," K said quietly. "You're going on tour in three days; it won't matter if you see him till then."

"Thank you," Shuichi said hugging K quickly. The elevator doors opened, and Shuichi stepped out of the elevator with a bounce in his step. The world was looking up, he had never felt happier.

* * *

_Short chapter, I know. It felt right. Look forward to more...love your reviews._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns these awesome characters, wish they were mine, but she's way cooler than me.

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Yuki woke up hours later, with a dull headache. Taking a quick shower, he dressed in a blue shirt and black slacks and padded his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. As he waited for it to brew, his thoughts returned to the events of last night, and he closed his eyes at how far he'd pushed Shuichi last night. The young man had not been prepared, but he hadn't fought it at all. Not even when he'd lost control. Not that he'd had a choice; there was something about Shuichi that was boiling his blood up like never before. He couldn't seem to stay away. Shaking his head, he reconsidered that. It was probably about the forbidden fruit. Being with Shuichi would seriously put Tohma in a bad mood. He lived for stuff like that. Just thinking about Tohma's expression when he found out was bliss.

The coffee maker finished and he poured himself a cup, taking it with him, he headed for the living room and sat on the couch Shuichi had occupied. Putting on the television, he browsed through the channels until he hit one with entertainment news and there was Shuichi looking like a different person on stage. His eyes, those beautiful amethyst eyes, were full of power that captivated the masses, his body moved sensually as he belted out a song with really bad lyrics. It was difficult to reconcile this figure with the one he'd spent a whole entire night with.

_NG records just announced that Bad Luck will be on tour for four weeks starting on Wednesday. This new announcement while surprising has thrust the fans into frenzy as they rush to buy tickets for the new hit rock band. Bad Luck's lead singer Shuichi, the lead guitarist, Hiro and the Keyboardist, Suguru, have just completed a series of ten singles this past month and were scheduled for studio time. The news while surprising, is a welcome treat for the growing fans around the country._

Tohma was making his move, Yuki thought in disgust. That man was going to keep Shuichi as busy as possible and as far away from Tokyo as he could. Frowning, Yuki suddenly realized that Shuichi being away would leave him alone and prey for Mika and her recent campaign. He couldn't have this. How dare Tohma try to take away his scapegoat?

Reaching for his cell phone where he'd abandoned it on the coffee table. He called up Mizuki.

* * *

"I'm so tired," Shuichi said as they strolled out of the NG building. He had one bodyguard with him. Hiro and Suguru walked beside him as they prepared to leave for the day. "I can't believe we had to do all those photo shoots for the tour today. K is such a slave driver."

"Well," Suguru said rubbing at his eyes. "It's because you decided to get together with that Yuki that we're suffering. Tohma is like a dog with a bone when it comes to Yuki. He just won't let it go."

"Great," Hiro shook his head. "Like I said, you never learned to do things small. Pissing off the top guy isn't exactly self preservation. But, we have your back Shu."

"Well, it seems like we're going to be spending an extended time on a tour bus," Shuichi said with a yawn. "I'll catch some sleep before the concert tonight. Tomorrow will be wild trying to help the crew to prepare for the tour."

"Where," Hiro asked as he glanced at the bodyguard who was heading ahead to get the car.

"I'm at the Grand," Shuichi said tiredly. "Tohma says it's the most secure hotel."

"It is, but I don't think that guy is going to let you be alone," Suguru said pointing to a tall blonde man leaning against a black Mercedes.

Shuichi's eyes widened when he recognized who it was. "Yuki," he gasped.

"Well, the lover emerges," Hiro chuckled. "What's the occasion?"

Shuichi didn't know and he didn't care. This was the best day ever. Leaving Hiro and Suguru, he rushed down the stairs toward the black Mercedes and Yuki. Stopping just a few feet away from Yuki, he gulped.

"Hi," he said in greeting.

"Get in the car," Yuki said pushing off the car and opening the driver seat.

Shuichi blinked at the abrupt order but he did as asked. Rushing around the front of the car, he got into the passenger seat just as Yuki started the engine and took off. Yuki drove with barely restrained control. They weaved through the traffic so fast, Shuichi couldn't help holding on to his seat as the car made a scary turn.

"Why do you drive so fast?" Shuichi asked his gaze flying to the hand Yuki had on the steering wheel. It made him nervous that they were moving at such speeds and he was only holding on to the steering wheel with one hand.

"Are you complaining about my driving?" Yuki asked throwing him a short glare.

"I don't know about you, but I like living," Shuichi grumbled.

Yuki returned his glare and Shuichi shrugged. What did he know? He could barely ride a bicycle; maybe driving this fast was okay. He seemed to have an attraction for fast driving people, because Hiro was a maniac on his motorcycle as well. Though, the motorcycle was always so exhilarating.

"If you're thinking about Ryuichi with that stupid grin on your face, I'm going to drop you off here," Yuki cut into his thoughts.

Shuichi blinked at him at the comment and then couldn't help the laugh. "Why did you pick me up?"

"It is the only way to get you to my house. If you're left to your devices, you'll end up under Tohma's watch."

Shuichi shrugged at the obvious observation. "He's not happy about you and me. What is it you two have together anyway?"

"None of your business," Yuki replied sharply. They drove in silence, and then Yuki sighed and said, "Stop thinking about that and tell me about your tour instead."

* * *

Yuki wasn't sure why he had decided to pick Shuichi up. Perhaps the three hours with Mizuki and her team planning a book signing tour that matched Bad Luck's tour dates was the reason. He didn't want to examine his reasons too closely. Picking up Shuichi had felt like the natural thing to do. Now, here they were back at the apartment and all he could think about was that he was crazy. This vendetta he carried with Tohma was growing into a thing he couldn't understand. Watching Shuichi sprawl on the couch and close his eyes, Yuki ran fingers through his hair and walked to stand over the couch.

"Are you sleeping?" Yuki demanded.

"I have a concert tonight," Shuichi said sleepily. "Thanks to you, I hardly got any sleep last night. I need to catch some shut eye, or the concert will look like it's been done by a zombie."

"I didn't bring you here to sleep," Yuki said gruffly.

Shuichi settled more into the couch's cushions, eyes closed, and his slender body seemed to cuddle into the darned leather. He made a sensual picture that made Yuki want to join him.

"Hmm…," Shuichi moaned. "Why did you bring me here?"

Yuki frowned. He'd be darned if he knew. It was such a complicated-

"Are you hungry?" Yuki asked abandoning that line of thought. It made his stomach hurt and the lining of his tummy couldn't take any more thinking right now.

"I could eat," Shuichi said sleepily. His voice was soft and sexy.

Yuki sucked in a deep breath as that voice seemed to travel deep inside him, awakening parts he kept dormant on purpose. Moving away from the couch, he went into the kitchen and found himself bracing against the sink, with his eyes closed.

Shuichi was such a free creature, his spirit so wild, that even with thoughts of a stalker; he still remained innocent, energetic and obnoxious. And he was starting to lose his mind, Yuki thought with a shake of his head at the stupid definition of Shuichi. He let out a sigh and pushed off the sink. Heading for the fridge, he pulled open the door and looked in at the contents.

No vegetables to speak of, lots of beer and oranges that were really old they had shriveled up. It was probably Mika who had brought that the last time she came calling. She had a habit of filling his kitchen with fruits. Letting a sigh escape, he closed the refrigerator and grabbed his car keys again.

Pausing by the couch, he touched Shuichi's hair before he hit a button on the remote lying on the coffee table. The blinds closed and darkened the room. With a final glance at Shuichi, he headed out to do some grocery shopping.

* * *

Shuichi wasn't sure what woke him up but he was suddenly seated up on the leather couch, rubbing at his eyes in the dim room. The sound of the door closing had him on his feet, his gaze flying to the living room entrance. Panic rose like wildfire and he looked around the room trying to find a weapon.

"Eiri," a feminine voice rang into the room.

Shuichi froze where he was a second later as he stared in awe at the feminine version of Yuki glaring at him a few feet away. She was dressed in a very short white dress, with matching high heels. Her long blonde hair fell down her back, and her nails were painted a blood red that screamed at him.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Where is Eiri?"

Shuichi couldn't speak. She spoke in an authoritative voice that was scarier than his mother's. Actually, the only other person who made him this way was Tohma and that gaze he had perfected. Taking in a deep breath, he frowned as a conversation with Yuki in the kitchen a day ago came back to him. He'd said he had a sister. This must be her.

"So, you're Bad Luck's lead singer," Mika said ten minutes later. She was perched in the armchair across the couch, her gaze intently set on him. "And how did you come to know Eiri?"

Hearing her address him as Eiri made it so clear to him that there were things about Yuki he didn't know yet. So many things that made him feel like an outsider. He didn't like that feeling. Holding tightly to the cushion he'd taken from the couch, he tried for a smile.

"We met in the park a few days ago," Shuichi said.

"You'll get hurt," Mika surmised. "He doesn't commit to anything and you'll both end up hurt. Stop this right now, and leave."

"I can't," Shuichi said before he understood what he was saying. Hearing her talk about what he'd experienced last night in such a cold manner, he couldn't bear it. He refused to even contemplate the fact that Yuki might want to leave him. Because his soul was scorched from the heat he and Yuki had generated. He didn't have a choice but to hang on to this even if it meant giving up some sanity.

"How much do you want?" Mika said then. "Name your price, and I'll pay it. If it's not money, I can guarantee you popularity for the band. My husband will see to it that Bad Luck gets more successful-

"I can do that on my own," Shuichi cut in, anger burning through him at what she was suggesting. "Bad Luck is separate from Yuki and I. I don't need your money either, I make enough."

"I'm asking you to leave my brother alone," Mika said then. "He has no time to play with boy toys that live for the spot light."

The pain stabbed deep, he didn't think Yuki considered him important to be anything more than a boy toy. But the insult so bluntly put, cleared the truth for him.

"I'll leave Yuki when he tells me to," Shuichi said, his gaze fixed on the floor not daring to show this woman how hurt he was by her words. He needed Yuki to survive; there was nothing out there that offered him the solace this apartment did. Not even Ryuichi Sakuma and he loved that man like nothing else. Yuki was-

"How about you leave Mika, stop harassing my lover," Yuki's hard voice filled the room.

"Eiri, that's ridiculous. He can't be your lover," Mika said on a chuckle.

Shuichi refused to look at either of them as Yuki walked in. He wished he could run away, but leaving would label him a coward. The truth not withstanding that he was really a coward. Even if he were to leave where would he go, and how would he get there? Ryuichi wasn't home and he'd ditched his security that also happened to be his means of transportation back at NG.

Yuki dumped two brown bags on the coffee table and his strong fingers dropped over Shuichi's bent head.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Yuki asked quietly.

Shuichi glanced at him surprised by the intimacy of his tone. It could be an act for his sister's benefit, but it didn't matter. That tone filled his heart with so much warmth he couldn't help smiling.

"I got some sleep," Shuichi replied.

"Come on," Yuki pulled him up and took him by the hand. Shuichi followed him, his gaze carefully staying away from Mika's as Yuki led him toward a short corridor and they headed for the first visible door.

Once inside, Shuichi recognized the room by the size of the bed. Yuki suddenly turned and Shuichi found himself held tight and kissed senseless. His arms wound around Yuki's neck voluntarily. His fingers sinking into silky blonde hair, he couldn't help pressing his body into Yuki's. A moan escaped as Yuki sucked on his tongue at the same time pulling him up so that they were body to body with only clothes standing in the way. The kiss lasted a few minutes. Shuichi couldn't breathe from the sensations bombarding him and had to let out a gasp when Yuki broke away and nibbled at his neck instead.

"You're addictive," Yuki whispered hotly. "I can't get enough."

Shuichi clung to broad shoulders and sucked in air, as Yuki licked at the corner of his neck and shoulder. It seemed like a place Yuki was partial to, because the next thing he knew, Yuki was busy sucking on the tender skin there, carefully marking him with a hickey.

"Eiri, I'm not leaving until we talk," Mika's voice came through the closed door.

Shuichi tensed and Yuki tightened his hold on him.

"Your sister-

"Can wait," Yuki said taking Shuichi's lips again.

It was another five minutes before they broke away. Yuki led him to the bed and said gently.

"Get some more sleep."Pushing Shuichi toward the bed, he covered him with the covers. "That horrid manager of yours called me. He'll be here soon to threaten you awake."

Shuichi grinned drunkenly and fell face down on the covers. He had something important in his life to fight for, he realized at that moment. Yuki's kisses were as vital to him as his music now. He couldn't live without either.

* * *

"You need to set him free," Mika warned as she stood leaning on the counter chewing on a carrot in the kitchen. "You're stringing him along to piss me off. I don't think Tohma will find that funny."

"Mika, he's my lover, therefore, you don't have any say," Yuki said with a grin. "Go tell father all about it and don't leave any details out. I know you heard him moan in there."

"You've always been crude," Mika said with a shake of her head. "This is your plan to escape marriage? It's puny at best."

Yuki ran vegetables under the tap water in the sink. Putting them on a cutting board on the counter, he got busy cutting them. His sister wasn't stupid but then who was he to point out the obvious. At least she was playing the game, which was important. To sell this, she had to get upset enough to talk about it to Tohma, and then the real battle would begin.

"I don't appreciate what you were trying to do in there, Mika. The next time you threaten Shuichi, I'll have him move in."

"Tohma won't let that happen," Mika said with confidence.

"Don't push me on this," Yuki warned. "You mess with this, and I'll leave Tokyo and go back to New York."

"Eiri," Mika gasped, the carrot falling to the floor.

"What," Yuki said nonchalantly. "You don't think I'm serious?"

"I know you're serious," Mika said bending down to pick up the carrot. She dumped it into the trash and rounded on him. "Why do you do these kinds of things? Threatening to go to New York is low."

"Is it," Yuki asked. He stopped chopping vegetables and glanced at his sister. Married life suited her; he supposed may be that was why she couldn't see things his way. But then, she'd married for love as opposed to him who was meant to marry to further the Uesugi family's honor.

Narrowing his gaze at Mika, he said quietly. "I'm with Shuichi. If you care even a little of what you say you do, you'll never try doing what you just did in there. I mean that, Mika, New York is a small threat compared to what will happen if you do it again and he takes it seriously. Tell Tohma that."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns these awesome characters, wish they were mine, but she's way cooler than me.

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Is there a reason why you're hanging out with Yuki Eiri," Ryuichi asked on Tuesday morning. They were in the Bad Luck studio at NG, and Shuichi was busy running through music sheets Suguru had ordered him to read. There were changes that were needed for a live concert venue that Shuichi had to memorize, so that he didn't sing them wrong. Frowning, Shuichi glanced up at Ryuichi and shrugged.

"I like him," he replied.

"There is a fine point between liking and hating, Shu-chan." Ryuichi pushed off the swivel chair he was sitting and it went spiraling round and round. His head was tilted back; he stared at the ceiling, his hair moving with the chair. "Don't set yourself up to get hurt."

"Why is everyone like this?" Shuichi asked, placing the sheets he was reading down. Glaring at Ryuichi, he shook his head. "I don't ask you about those young models you're always bringing home with you."

"It's different for me," Ryuichi said lazily. "I know what I'm doing and you don't. For me it's not about love, but comfort and general satisfaction, for you, it's more isn't it?"

Shuichi gaped at him and shook his head. Looking away from Ryuichi, he cleared his throat. Yes, it was more for him. He couldn't seem to stop his heart from falling down at Yuki's feet. The darned bastard was so appealing in more ways than one. And the amount of times they slept together could be considered abnormal since Yuki seemed insatiable. He had a line of hickeys down his neck and was now reduced to wearing shirts with collars to hide them. His right hand went up to touch his neck almost without conscious thought on his part. He glanced back at Ryuichi to find him watching him.

"You're in love with him," Ryuichi stated sadly. "It's too late. Why couldn't you do it with me?"

Shuichi tried to speak but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say to that. Ryuichi could scare anyone with his uncanny intuition sometimes. But this, could it really be defined as him falling in love, was he really in love with Yuki?

"I'm glad you're going on tour," Ryuichi said then. Resuming staring at the ceiling, he kept the chair moving round and round. "Maybe you'll get a clear head away from Tokyo. I don't want to imagine the pain you'll live through because of Yuki, Shu-chan."

The warning left Shuichi uneasy. It was different coming from Ryuichi because; he never just said things without reason. Despite him being a psychotic bastard with mental issues, and split personalities, he noticed more than anyone else. It was the reason why Tohma valued his counsel so much. Damn it, Shuichi couldn't get Ryuichi's words out of his head even while he helped the crew plan for the first concert to be held in Sapporo.

Packing up wires to be used for electric connections and lights for the stages, he couldn't help sighing now and then to the extent that the crew leader sent him away for being of no help. Strolling slowly, he headed for the lounge and sprawled out on the couch.

"Yo, Shuichi," Hiro said a few minutes later when he walked in. Hiro was in a t-shirt and old khakis that were rolled up to his knees. His hair was held back with a bandana and sweat coated his skin. Obviously, he was being of some use somewhere, Shuichi thought with a sigh. His gaze followed his best friend as Hiro walked to the refreshments on a counter on the other side of the room. He poured himself a tall glass of lemonade and turned back to lean on the counter, his sharp gaze on Shuichi. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Shuichi said looking away. Closing his eyes, he let out another sigh.

"I swear if you sigh again, I'm going to shake it out of you. So, just save me the effort and tell me," Hiro said with a grin. "You're worried about something. Is it Yuki?"

"How did you know?" Shuichi asked, his eyes snapping open.

"You're pretty easy to read. It's the first time you're in love, so I guess you'd have some worries." Hiro moved away from the counter and came to sit in an arm chair across the couch. "Did you two fight?"

"No," Shuichi said with a small shake of his head. They barely talked. Just did it a lot and fell asleep afterwards. In the morning, K dragged him out of the apartment, and then the process continued when Shuichi returned home Monday evening. He suspected that the moment he got home today, Yuki would prove just as insatiable as the night before, and tomorrow, K would have to drag him out again, since it would be a while before he could see Yuki again. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"You're worried to leave him," Hiro guessed. "It's natural. The first week is really important for you two, and the fact that you're heading out on a really long tour, means that that week will be taken away from you. What a unique situation. Look at it this way, when you get back, the reunion will be so much sweeter."

"How can it be better than it has been?" Shuichi asked with a blush. "I can barely function from how awesome it is right now."

"Must be the chemistry," Hiro offered with a chuckle. "Be glad, I hope that it lasts for you."

"What does that mean?" Shuichi asked with a panicked tone.

"I'm just saying that sometimes, it fades away." Hiro smiled. Sipping his drink, he shrugged. "It's just how things are, how you handle the fading is what is going to test your relationship, if it is for real or not."

"We won't fade," Shuichi said with determination. "I won't let it fade."

Hiro chuckled and leaned forward so that he could ruffle Shuichi's hair. "Get some sleep, I imagine you won't get any tonight, and tomorrow will be exhausting as it is. We're leaving Tokyo at six so that we can be in Sapporo, to get ready for the first concert. You won't have time to breath."

"Yeah, yeah," Shuichi said closing his eyes. "Thanks Hiro, for supporting me."

"You know it," Hiro said draining his glass and standing up. He ruffled Shuichi's hair once more, and left the lounge, carefully closing the door so that Shuichi could sleep.

* * *

Yuki sprawled on the large bed, his gaze fixed on a book as he smoked leisurely. Beside him, Shuichi was asleep, his chest moving gently as he took in each breath. The punk could be so endearing like this. His hair covered his face, and Yuki kept his cigarette between his lips as he used his fingers to gently push the soft black strands away from Shuichi's eyes. Frowning, Yuki retrieved his cigarette and inhaled deeply.

This was insane. He didn't know what it was about the singer that was so obsessive, but the moment he walked in, Yuki couldn't find it in him to resist Shuichi. It was mind blowing sex that left him in nirvana each time. How could he give it up? Even though it was clearly a fling that would end soon, he had no doubt about that. There was no room in his life for a relationship, especially one with a national rock star. The media would tear them apart. A famous novelist, in a gay relationship with a rock star, they would be fodder for every piece of newspaper in the country, the internet, the television stations, radios, their pictures would be everywhere. Just thinking about it gave him hives. Shivering, he closed his book and put it on the side table. Taking his cigarette, he squashed it in the ashtray, and turned off the light.

It was two o'clock at night, and in approximately three hours, K would be barging into the apartment to take Shuichi away for a month long tour. Of course, later in the day, Yuki would be taking his own flight headed to Osaka, after a long debate with Mizuki; he'd opted against following Shuichi. It was better to keep away from the punk. But his book tour would definitely keep him away from Mika, which was good. Leaning his head on his hand, he studied Shuichi and smiled at the evening they had just shared.

Of course, most of it had been spent in this bed. But right before Shuichi had slipped into oblivion, he'd looked at Yuki and asked, "I'm I just a boy toy?"

The question had been surprising and Yuki had not answered right away. But then, he'd looked into Shuichi's face and felt a pang of something when the punk's smile slipped. It had seemed as though Yuki was grabbing a toy out of a child's hands. The feeling was foreign. Such innocence shouldn't exist, he thought sadly.

He never answered the question, because, Shuichi had fallen asleep right after. Stretching out on the bed, Yuki laid his head on the pillow, and ran a hand over Shuichi's back. The action had the younger man moving closer, his head cuddling into Yuki's chest, like a kitten. It was disarming. Closing his eyes, he savored the moment. Just for now, he would indulge in this unattainable affection, and then tomorrow, he'd bid it goodbye without another glance.

* * *

Shuichi stared at his phone in surprise, and pressed the redial button for what seemed like the hundredth time within thirty minutes. Bringing it to his ear, he listened as it rang unanswered and closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall. Turning off the phone, he handed it back to an assistant he couldn't remember, and paced the length of the corridor. Running his hands through his hair, he took in deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Three weeks, and still no contact from Yuki, he was starting to feel like he had imagined it all. May be he had. Jeez, he was losing his mind like this. In the distance, the sound of a crowd screaming filled him, and he sighed. They were in Kyoto tonight. Tomorrow, he couldn't remember where they were headed, but it certainly wasn't Tokyo. He wanted to scream at the situation this was keeping him in. It wasn't as though he could rush over to 917 and scream at Yuki for refusing to take his calls. What was wrong with that bastard? Did being ignored always hurt this much?

"Shuichi," Hiro called from down the hall. "Come on, we're almost up. What are you doing?"

Shuichi sucked in air, and wiped a hand down his face. This was no time to break apart. Pulling on a smile, he rushed away, but not before he caught the worried look on the unknown assistant's face. Shrugging that thought away, he caught up with Hiro.

"Sorry, I was just trying to sort something."

"No answer then," Hiro said with a knowing look.

Shuichi glanced at him with a sigh and kept walking toward the stage. It wasn't as though they had spoken any words of commitment to each other. Yuki hadn't promised him undying love, or whatever. Maybe they were all right, and he was just kidding himself.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Hiro soothed placing a comforting hand over Shuichi's shoulders. "It could be a misunderstanding."

"You're right," Shuichi said quietly. "Let's rock out tonight. I feel like expending energy."

The stage was huge; it was set so that it stood above a couple thousand people in the open air field. It was set so that the audience could watch the band play from any angle all around. The set designer had worked very hard to make sure that the acoustics would work well with each song they played. Shuichi closed his eyes as Hiro played a track on his guitar that made his blood run wild with energy pumping full force through him like he was jacked up. Swaying his body to the music, he clung to the microphone stand as he sang with all that he had.

The music travelled through the audience, invading and permeating there senses so that they had no choice but to join in the excitement. Some sang along, others jumped up and down in excitement. It was a typical Bad Luck concert. The fans were ready to die trying to touch just a little bit of Shuichi as he struck them with magnetism, energy, and power from a stage set so high, they felt it was enough just looking at him.

Shuichi couldn't blame them, he felt just like them tonight. He would do anything just to touch a small part of Yuki. Wherever he was hiding, he wanted just to hear his voice. Just the sound of his voice would be enough. Even for a minute, Shuichi thought. His feelings of longing seemed to leak out into his voice, and out to the audience. Frenzy ensued, and the next thing the security had to get involved as they tried to curb the mad dash to the stage to get a touch of Shuichi.

"Whoa, that was wild tonight," Suguru said with enthusiasm once the concert was over. They were all back stage, enjoying refreshments while the crew worked to ready for the trip to Osaka. "I thought they were going to jump up on the stage and strip Shuichi naked and have their way with him there."

"Wouldn't that be a sight," Hiro said with a laugh. His gaze moved to Shuichi who was seated on a couch, his gaze staring at his glass of orange juice. "Shu-chan, you should be more excited than you are right now. You brought down the house tonight, so to speak."

"Ah ha," Shuichi said without much enthusiasm. Sighing quietly, he took a sip of his juice and continued his stare at the orange liquid.

"Ok, that's it. What do you need to get you out of this slump? We can call Ryuichi; he'll be here in a jiff. You know that man has an attachment to you that I can't understand. Let's call him." Hiro suggested his face lined with worry lines.

"No," Shuichi said with a small shake of his head. "He is busy with the movie, and it wouldn't be fair to drag him all the way here when we'll see him in Tokyo soon."

"Quit moping around then," Suguru said with a frown. "This isn't like you, Shuichi. You shouldn't let anyone spoil your happiness with your music."

"I'm not letting anyone spoil anything," Shuichi said with a snarl. Standing up, he slammed his glass on the table and glared at both Hiro and Suguru. "I'm perfectly fine, so stop worrying about me. Let's go out already."

"Are you sure?" Hiro said with a frown. "You know, we can just go to the hotel and sleep-

"Who needs sleep," Shuichi asked. "Forget it, let's just go out. We have all the time in the world to sleep tomorrow. Besides, I don't have time to worry about people who don't want to see me."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns these awesome characters, wish they were mine, but she's way cooler than me.

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"What's your name?" Yuki asked politely. He took the book that was offered, and opened to the inner cover. Scribbling his signature on it, he wrote a small thanks to the customer, and repeated the process with everyone who handed him a book.

Three hours later, his shoulders hurt, he never wanted to see another pen in his lifetime, and he was sorely in need of a smoke. Standing up abruptly, regardless of the long line still waiting for his signature, he walked away from the table the bookshop had decked out especially for him. Escaping into the private lounge room they had made in the back of the shop. Not wasting any time, he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, his eyes closed in bliss.

A few more drags and he was starting to feel normal. Reaching up, he loosened the tie and went to stare out the windows that showed the back of the building. He hated book tours. He was mad to have even suggested it. Shaking his head, he started at the sound of his phone buzzing against his hip. He pulled it out and stared at the caller ID. Tohma Seguchi. It wasn't disappointment that was stabbing at him; he tried to convince his mind. He'd been expecting Shuichi to call for a while now, and still there was nothing. Maybe he'd given Tohma the wrong number. Not that he'd ever call Tohma to ask, that would give that bastard too much leverage. No, maybe he could call the manager or the ever weepy Sakano.

Answering the phone, he exhaled smoke before he said, "What?"

"I'm actually used to your abrupt nature on the phone," Tohma said happily. "It doesn't sting anymore like it used to. How can you keep being this cold to people who love you?"

"Did you want something?" Yuki asked abruptly.

"I'm your brother in law, I don't need to have a reason to call you," Tohma said with a sigh.

"I'm going to hang up," Yuki warned.

"Shuichi needs you," Tohma said then. "Please call him."

Yuki stood still staring out the window at that comment. "What did you do?"

"I gave him your home number. He hasn't been able to get a hold of you."

"Fix your own mess," Yuki snarled and hang up. Throwing the phone on an overstuffed chair, he ran a hand through his hair. Damn Tohma and his games, he should never have trusted him to do what was right. A soft knock came on the door and the book store manager popped her head in.

"Mr. Yuki, it's time to get back," she said politely.

Nodding at her, he crashed his cigarette into an ashtray and followed her out. He didn't have time to worry about Tohma's self created problems. This was all Tohma's fault and he was going to have to fix it on his own.

* * *

The song was just finishing when Shuichi glanced up at the audience, and a poster caught his eye. Usually they were bright and written with markers cheerful declarations of love, or promise to be Bad Luck fans forever. Yet this poster was different. It was made with cuttings that were large enough to be visible from his position on the stage. Staring at it, he frowned as he read the words slowly.

"You're mine forever," he read quietly. The words send a cold shiver down his back, and that's when he heard it. A loud bang that filled his ears he found he couldn't move.

"Shuichi," Hiro screamed out behind him.

There was a clash of instruments, feedback from the microphone as it fell to the stage. Shuichi felt a body tackle into him, and then they were tumbling down to the carpeted stage. From there, confusion filled him. There was a lot of shouting, and people running around. Hiro was trying to get a hold of him, and Suguru was ordering someone to lift Shuichi up.

They were running off stage amid screams from the alarmed audience. Shuichi clutched onto K's white shirt as the man hurried him through back stage to a secure dressing room. Placing him on a couch, they all proceeded to check him for any harm.

"Shuichi, does anything hurt?" K demanded.

"Was he shot? There is no blood. That's a good sign right?" Hiro was saying. "Shuichi, why aren't you talking?"

"He's in shock." Suguru pulled K's roaming hands off Shuichi. "Give him some room to breath; he is going to pass out from shock if you keep this up."

Shuichi realized then that he was gasping continuously. Clutching at his chest, he closed his eyes and tried to take in deep breaths so that it didn't feel like he was lacking air.

"What the hell happened out there?" Hiro demanded pacing the length of the couch. "K, how did someone walk in with a gun?"

"I need to talk to the security team," K said standing up. His gaze moving over Shuichi with a worried frown, he shook his head. "Shuichi, I'm sorry for the scare. It shouldn't have happened."

"I saw him," Shuichi managed. "He was in the crowd holding a poster."

"Who," Hiro asked. "Do you mean the stalker?"

"Yes," Shuichi said quietly. "I saw him in the crowd. He's going to get me eventually. What did I ever do to him?"

"Stop thinking that way," Hiro said savagely. Kneeling by the couch, he grabbed on to Shuichi's shoulders and shook him fiercely. "You've done nothing wrong; he is just a sick bastard that needs to get caught soon. Now, stop thinking that way, and let's figure out a way to get out of this stadium. The faster we can get out of this town, the better it will be."

Shuichi stared into Hiro's eyes and the conviction in there was more than enough. He didn't have to worry too much. His best friend was here. Hiro always knew what to do. Suddenly the memory of a flashing golden gaze flitted in his mind, and he winced. Why couldn't he stop thinking about that guy?

"Come on," Hiro pulled him up. "Suguru, pass me his jacket, we'll change in the bus."

Shuichi stared down at his stage costume. It was flashy tonight and consisted of a white tank top that shone in the light and clung to his body, fitted matching pants that disappeared into knee length boots with white buckles lined on the outside. His hair was spiked up and his eyes were heavily done with eye shadow. Pulling on the coat that Suguru handed him, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down again. He couldn't even define the emotions going through him. They were beyond fear. The sound of that gunshot rang in his head over and over.

"Hey," Suguru said, wrapping an arm around his waist. "We've got you, in this."

Hiro wrapped his arm over Shuichi's shoulder. "Yeah, so don't worry. We've got your back. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

_Earlier today, a gunman shot into the air at Bad Luck's concert causing instant panic as the lead singer Shuichi Shindou fell to the floor. It was feared that he was shot down by the unknown gunman, but reports released by NG records say that the singer is alive and well, but shaken. Police are investigating the incident, but there is no real evidence to lead to an arrest. Anyone who has information on the incident is urged to make a call to the hot line we will give you shortly. _

Yuki stared at the footage on the screen; it was a confusing mass of events on the stage. One moment, Shuichi was holding on to the microphone staring into the crowd, the next, he was tackled down, and a sea of security men flooded the stage. All he could see was the glimpse of white, the network reran the scene over and over. Reaching for the remote control, he switched the television off.

Getting off the bed, abandoning the laptop he'd been typing carelessly; he grabbed his cell phone off the hotel dresser and dialed Tohma.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded when Tohma picked up.

'With what," Tohma asked irritated. "I have a situation to deal with right now, is there a problem Eiri?"

"Is Shuichi okay?" Yuki demanded.

There was a pause and then Tohma answered. "Eiri, don't involve yourself in this. It has nothing to do with you. I think it best if you ignored it and concentrated on taking care of yourself."

"I will do what I want, so tell me if he's fine. Otherwise, I'll be forced to call Ryuichi Sakuma."

"You are such a child sometimes," Tohma said. "This is not the time to have a tiff with me. What Shuichi needs are his friends, not his lover."

"I'll call Mika then," Yuki said with such finality, Tohma couldn't help his gasp.

"He's in Tokyo," Tohma said quietly. "I'll text you the details."

"Thanks," Yuki said and hang up.

* * *

"I can't," Shuichi said with a shake of his head. "I can't do it. I can't get on the stage."

"Shu-chan," Hiro said with a sigh. "Please try and calm down."

They were at the Grand hotel in the penthouse suite rented for the band until the last three concerts were done. One of those concerts was to be held in four hours. Time was running out, and Shuichi was well aware that he couldn't get out of the apartment. Just the thought of facing a crowd of people made him nauseous.

"How can I calm down?" Shuichi asked pacing the length of the living area. He couldn't relax. Pain lanced through his head and he pressed a finger to his temple trying to ease it. Sleep had escaped some time during their journey back to Tokyo. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was that man and a gunshot, it was much safer to stay awake anyway.

"We can't cancel this concert," Hiro said quietly. There was regret in his voice, and Shuichi understood it, but he couldn't get passed the situation. "For the sake of public confidence, K says the concert has to go through. They all think you were injured and we're hiding it. We need this concert."

"I suggest you find a doppelganger," Shuichi said, giving up on pacing. He decided to go for the food cart that was standing beside a coffee table. He was hungry but nothing seemed to keep his interest enough to eat it.

Staring at the assorted foods on the tray, he picked up a cookie and took a small bite. He chewed on it slowly, and then placed the remaining piece back on the bowl the rest were. The taste wasn't right. Letting out a soft breath, he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Is it that hard to get up and do what you've done for a year now?" Hiro asked with exasperation. "Shuichi, can't you even try for us?"

"No one tried to kill me before," Shuichi said quietly. "You try that for a second and see if you'll be able to get up on stage, Hiro. I need to rest. Please can we stop talking about this already?"

Shuichi threw himself on the couch and closed his eyes, shutting Hiro out. He was being difficult, but he couldn't help it. Getting up on that stage would mean freezing up every time he saw a shiny object in the audience. Just imagining it made him want to hide under a bed for a while.

"Shuichi," Hiro said, then sighed and stalked out of the penthouse.

Shuichi brought a hand up to his forehead, while his eyes remained closed. What he wouldn't do for a nap right now. His life was becoming so difficult; he didn't know how to live it anymore. He found peace and happiness on the stage but that was gone now. Fear had replaced that feeling. He didn't know who might try to kill him or why they would do it. What had he done to make someone hate him this much? Was he so unlovable? Even Yuki couldn't stand him for too long. Judging from the number of unanswered calls, Yuki certainly didn't want anything to do with him.

Turning to his side, he wasn't sure when the sobs started, they just wrecked through his body, making his body shudder like a ship in a turbulent storm. Tears came faster than he could dry them, so he gave up and instead allowed the pain to take over.

* * *

Yuki walked into the penthouse and dropped his suitcase and on the foyer. He pulled off the security identification card he'd needed to gain access to the top floor and placed it on the table closest to him. Unbuttoning the two top buttons on his shirt, he shrugged his jacket and looked around the elegant surroundings. Tohma certainly did not hold back when it came to luxury. The penthouse was probably setting him back thousands of yen per night.

Strolling through to the living room, he paused at the entrance when he saw the figure curled on the couch. Dressed all in black, he seemed like a wraith that might disappear in the elegant burgundy cushions of the couch he lay on. His black hair falling on the cushions seemed to have gotten longer in the past month. The sound of sobs filled the room and Shuichi's body shuddered.

Yuki rushed to his side and grabbed the slender shoulders so that he could turn him. The sight of the tear ravaged face took him aback which surprised him. He didn't think he would hate seeing those amethyst eyes filled with tears so much, but he did. What surprised him even more was the anger that filled those eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Shuichi demanded, his eyes filling with tears again. Shuichi sat up and pushed Yuki's hands away. "Don't touch me, how did you get in?"

"The door," Yuki answered not moving away from his position beside the couch. Shuichi had his feet curled under him on the couch, his body trembling with anger as he glared at him. The only thing that dampened that anger was the tears that still slid down his soft cheeks. "Is this what you're reduced to, Shuichi?"

"Shut up and leave," Shuichi said hysterically. "I don't need you or anyone, just go away."

"Don't be so childish," Yuki said pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket. He tried to wipe at Shuichi's face, but he got his hand slapped away for his efforts. "Look at you; you've truly lost your will to fight."

"Fuck you, Yuki," Shuichi said pushing at him away. "Who do you think you are? I don't know why you're here."

Yuki placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders trying to get him to calm down, but Shuichi pushed them away. He tried to stand up but Yuki pressed a hand to his shoulders and restrained him.

"Calm down," Yuki said. "Sit still and calm down, you're just hurting yourself this way."

Shuichi gasped and pressed his hands to his face, the tears increased and streamed down his cheeks rapidly. Yuki sighed and cupped Shuichi's face. His hands covering Shuichi's, he pulled the slender man's body closer to him and hugged him hard. Pressing Shuichi's face into his shoulders he sank his fingers into Shuichi's hair and held on as the younger man seemed to break and sobs filled the room, their force wrecking hard through Shuichi's slender frame.

* * *

Why was he here? Shuichi wondered as he cried harder. He didn't need Yuki to see him this way; there would be no coming back from this. How could he lose it in front of this man who he wanted to impress the most? Trying to breathe in and get a hold of his emotions, he tried to pull away from Yuki but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go," Shuichi said quietly. "Please just let me go, I can't take anymore. You being here will make it hurt more inside."

"I'm sorry," Yuki said quietly. "I'm sorry Shuichi."

"What are you sorry about? It's my fault for expecting more from this. I can't seem not to think about you, every time I called you this past month, I couldn't help hoping you'd answer. I just wanted to hear your voice. Even when that man almost shot me, all I could think about was you like a fool."

Yuki's embrace tightened and Shuichi took in a deep breath filled with Yuki's spicy scent. Yuki's warmth filled him up making him want to cling tightly to Yuki's shirt. It scared him how much this feeling was becoming so important to him. He wanted it to be a part of his life. Every day, every night, the tears stopped and he pulled back.

"Please don't," Shuichi said when Yuki moved to pull him back. "I'm begging you."

"Why not," Yuki asked. "You need me right now. You're breaking apart inside, Shuichi. I'm offering you my body to comfort you."

"I don't want it. I'd rather that bastard kill me," Shuichi said pulling his legs up to his chest and burying his face into his knees. Closing his eyes, he whispered. "Yuki, I can't have you how I want. Let me remain sane."

"Sanity is not easy to keep," Yuki said bitterly. Reaching up he touched Shuichi's hair. "You're scared to sing on stage because of what happened. The only way to fix it is to get back up there and do it. I'm here to distract you long enough not to think of it until you need to get on stage."

"How easy you make it sound," Shuichi said with a shake of his head.

"It is easy," Yuki replied. "I came here to make you a deal. You need me, and I need you to deal with some people who are on my case. Let's decide that I'll be your lover for as long as you need me and you'll be mine until I can sort out my pest problem."

"You're joking right now," Shuichi said with a chuckle.

Lifting his head, he stared into Yuki's golden gaze and cursed the effect those eyes had on his heart. "You think I need you that badly? To sell myself to you for the sake of not being afraid, what do you think I am?"

"You have issues, so do I; it's a good plan to help both of us." Yuki's reasoning was so sure, and cold it hurt. He craved the sound of Yuki's voice more than he could admit. He wanted to hear that voice purr heated words into his ear. He had missed Yuki's embraces so much that he was actually entertaining this idea. Both Hiro and Ryuichi would be on his case about this but it didn't even seem to matter. What would happen after the deal was over, he wondered. Would they just smile at each other and say, hey, it was good, see you later?

"Shuichi, make a decision," Yuki said. "I'll help you forget your fear. I'll make it so that you can get back on that stage."

He loved this man, Shuichi suddenly realized. Ryuichi was right. He was in love with this man and all Yuki wanted to give him was a stupid deal. He loved him and all Yuki was talking about-

Shuichi closed his eyes and then because he couldn't listen to Yuki anymore, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yuki's. Was this making him more stupid than he already was? If this was the only way he could get Yuki, even though it was going to hurt more at the end, it would be better than nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. It belongs to the amazing Maki Murakami. I can't seem to get away from obsessing on this manga.**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Shuichi ran his hand over the silk white sheets of the king size bed as he raised his head slowly and did a small yawn. The sun was streaming into the room from the wide windows and he blinked at the light. Rubbing at his eyes, he looked around the room wondering what time it was.

"You sleep like the dead when you pass out," Yuki said from somewhere behind him.

Pulling himself up, Shuichi sat up and stared at the absolute work of art comfortably seated in an armchair by the windows, a cup of coffee steaming before him and a newspaper in those graceful hands. Eiri Yuki was meant to be a god, but some where a long the way, the powers that be send him to earth for the sole purpose of making him breathless. He didn't mind it one bit, but really, pressing his hand to his chest, he shook his head at the constant increase of his heart beat.

"Morning," Shuichi said lazily, pushing dark hair out of his eyes. His hips were wrapped by a sheet, and he was keenly aware that he had nothing else on. Yuki however looked impeccable in a white shirt and blue slacks, his feet in sandals, and that blonde hair falling over his forehead so enticingly. He could watch him forever.

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon. That gun slinging maniac will be here in ten minutes to take you away to the stadium."

"Ten minutes," Shuichi gasped. No way, he had slept the whole day away. It couldn't be. Gaping at the bedside clock, he jumped out of the bed and fell on his knees when the sheet tethered him to the bed. Cursing under his breath he fought off the sheet and rushed to the bathroom. It took five minutes to shower, scrub dry and pull on whatever cloths he could find in the suitcase that lay open in the large closet. A pair of tight black jeans and white t-shirt that read 'I'm with Stupid', rummaging in the shoe rack to the side, he retrieved black converse shoes and pulled them on.

Rushing out of the closet, he stuck his fingers in his hair, and finger combed the wet strands haphazardly. Moving to the table where Yuki still sat calmly drinking his coffee; he picked up a cookie from the plate that room service seemed to have brought along with the tray.

"You are a mess," Yuki said after a short perusal. "It's amazing how you've managed to live by yourself this long."

"I manage," Shuichi shrugged. "Will you come to the concert?"

Yuki glanced up and met his gaze; Shuichi couldn't help sucking in air at the sight of that golden gaze. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to seeing it all the time. He couldn't believe that Yuki had lasted by his side for two weeks now. Five major concerts, one left to go, Tohma had increased them on a whim, saying that they should cash in on the extra attention the band was getting from the news about a stalker. Yuki had stayed beside him through it all. He was a great distraction from his life; it was as though in this suite at the grand, nothing else outside the doors mattered. Yuki efficiently cocooned him in a cloud of bliss that clung to him even when he got on stage. Not that the man had attended any of the concerts, Shuichi frowned.

"Don't you want to come?" he asked again, when Yuki didn't answer.

"I don't like large crowds."

"I'm sure we can get you a private booth, come on, Tohma will do anything to make sure you're comfortable."

"Drop it," Yuki warned quietly. Returning his gaze back to the newspaper, he ordered. "Drink some juice, you've barely eaten anything."

Shuichi sighed and sat down across Yuki. Taking the glass of juice that he now realized was meant for him, he rolled his eyes as he took a sip. Sure, his problems were hanging out on the lines for everyone to see them. Everyone in the country now knew he had a stalker. One that was trying to murder him, but hey, what did that matter, it was good for business. He couldn't get on stage without this man's constant attention. Yuki's embrace was like pixie dust, it made him forget any fears he harbored up there. He whined, cried, shouted and gushed about everything good and bad in his life to the man. But when it came to Yuki, 'drop it' was the line he got.

"Why can't you trust me?" Shuichi asked then. "We've been together for two weeks now, and you don't even tell me what your favorite food to eat is."

Yuki refused to glance up from his newspaper. It was as though Shuichi hadn't spoken at all. Letting another sigh escape, Shuichi tipped the last of the juice into his mouth and stood up. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses from the vanity table, he slipped them on and stood watching his lover for a moment. Then because he didn't have the strength to resist, he walked over and hugged the quiet man tightly. His face was buried in Yuki's blonde hair; he drank in the scent that stayed with him through his performances.

"Wait for your manager before you leave," Yuki said quietly, touching his hair gently.

"I'll be fine, the security men are aware of the situation," Shuichi replied as he pulled back. "I'll see you later."

Yuki nodded and Shuichi turned and left the bedroom in a hurry. Once out in the living room, he leaned against the back of a couch trying to get a hold of his feelings. He was happy, but at the same time it saddened him that Yuki insisted on keeping such a cold barrier between them. After all they did in to each other through the night, it burned him deep inside. The heat they generated together consumed his soul each time, he wasn't sure he'd ever love anyone else. His body craved Yuki so much; he sometimes thought he was going insane.

Breathing out slowly, Shuichi pushed off the couch and started for the door. This must be what love was like, he decided. It was a consuming emotion that left nothing standing even dignity.

* * *

"Shu-chan, you look super shiny tonight," Ryuichi said in excitement later that day. It was around eight o'clock and the final concert was about to start. Nittle Grasper would join Bad Luck in the middle of the concert for a set of five songs, Shuichi was excited about that. He loved signing with Ryuichi; it always struck him how lucky he was to be standing right beside his idol. How many people got that in life, he wondered as Ryuichi hugged him boisterously.

"You look awesome too," Shuichi said with a smile as he took in Ryuichi. The older man was in his trademark leather pants that seemed like a second skin. His abdomen was bare because he wore a black cropped vest that was opened in the front. That gorgeous dark hair of his fell over expressive dark eyes that reminded Shuichi of a caged lion, Ryuichi held a magnetism that oozed only when he wanted it. When he did let it go, Shuichi sighed, well, the result was a billion people trying to get just a small glimpse of the singer. It had turned him into a super, super star, if that was possible. He wondered if he would ever be in that caliber.

"You have to keep shining," Ryuichi said quietly, reaching up to touch Shuichi's hair even though it was spiked with gel and was now hard. The stylist had put golden glitter in it too so that it would sparkle under the stage lights. Tonight was about stunning the audiences, the set had been prepared with extra care, and the line up of songs was designed to keep the audiences energy up. Shuichi was glad because all the activity in between each set would keep him too busy to think.

"Are you still angry with me?" Shuichi asked as they stood close to each other.

Ryuichi was adjusting the mike wires on Shuichi's white shirt. The material was slinky and it was an underlying gold sparkling thread that made it look like he was shining. His pants also made to fit him to the skin were white and spotted a million buckles along the outer seam line. Tonight, he wore ankle length boots that were also white fitted with steel at the toe and back of the boots. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner and the heavy make up on his skin only served to enhance his looks. Adjusting the belt buckle at his waist, Shuichi looked into Ryuichi's dark eyes. "You know I need him."

"You have me," Ryuichi said quietly. "I don't know why you think you need him when am right here. I'll be anything you need."

"Please, don't get started on that," Shuichi sighed. "I can't explain it anymore than I have. He makes me happy."

"He's pulling you along, once he's done, he will drop you like a hot potato. I know Yuki Eiri's kind; trust me in this Shu-chan."

"I trust you, Ryuichi," Shuichi said shaking his head."I really do, but, he's been there for me. That's more than I need."

Ryuichi looked away and for a moment, Shuichi was afraid that his friend was going to walk away. His life was too fragile right now; he couldn't handle Ryuichi walking away. But then Ryuichi turned back and smiled at him. The smile plastered on that famous face made Shuichi's worries settle. The hug that followed made his heart flatter warmly.

"When he breaks your heart," Ryuichi said gently into his ear. "I'll be right here, Shu-chan, remember that, okay."

"I know," Shuichi said happy to hear it. He was fast to note that Ryuichi had chosen to say 'when' as opposed to 'if'. Was it so obvious that Yuki was keeping things between them far apart? Shuichi sighed and clung to Ryuichi for a moment before he pulled away and smiled widely. "So, I can't wait to sing with you."

"Me too," Ryuichi said his eyes wide. "We're going to make everyone shout and scream, right Shu-chan."

"Right," Shuichi agreed as they both burst out laughing.

* * *

Watching Ryuichi and Shuichi from a discrete distance, Tohma wondered why they couldn't have fallen in love with each other. They were always so in synch it didn't make sense. Frowning, he shook his head. What was he thinking? Ryuichi was good for Shuichi as a friend, but that was the extent he would ever allow between them. Ryuichi's life was too complicated and besides two like poles did not attract he supposed. They would end up hurting each other more deeply than any others. Their problem was that in their passion for music, they ended up living life as passionately as they sung. Each song, each performance was like a moment to pour everything they had in them. Their relationships were no different, Tohma mused. He loved Ryuichi and he knew that Ryuichi would do anything for him. Where Shuichi was concerned, he doubted the young man had a memory that didn't involve Hiro Nakano. Those two were intertwined forever.

Which was the reason why Shuichi's attachment to Eiri was such a problem? There was nothing but pain in Eiri's past and present. Shuichi was only going to cause more when he left. And he was going to leave, Tohma thought with a sigh. Eiri would make sure of it, he might be hanging on to him at the moment, but they all know Eiri's emotions were like quick sand. One minute they were holding together, the next moment, they were sinking in to oblivion.

Rubbing his forehead, he wondered what could be done about this.

"Seguchi-san," Sakano came up behind him. "The audience is as secure as we're going to get them. The police have generously offered their help but without a clue as to who or what to look for, we can't really expect much."

"This person is clever. He knows how we work our security, Sakano-san. I suggest to you and K-san, change things up a bit, if it means bringing in new blood then do it. He will slip up somewhere and we have to be there to catch him at it."

"Of course, Seguchi-san," Sakano said. "Also, Yuki-san is here. I gave him a pass to the private box you keep reserved for your guests."

"Very well," Tohma said quietly. His gaze went back to Shuichi and Ryuichi. They were excitedly discussing a game, their heads put together like little kids. It was endearing watching them. Shaking his head, he turned to Sakano. "Don't tell Shindou-san about it. Wait for the concert to end, that must be how Eiri wants it."

"Of course," Sakano bowed and rushed off.

Tohma moved away from the shadows and went to talk to the two people who made up part of the reason why NG records was the top recording company in the nation.

* * *

Shifting in his seat, Eiri lighted a cigarette and wondered why he had shown up here in the first place. He'd been on his way to talk to his editor about the book he was working on, but Shuichi's request had come back to him. What an idiot that kid was, he scoffed as he smoked the thin stick hungrily. The crowd below looked like a mass of roiling sardines packed tightly together. The noise they were making was enough to make anyone go deaf for life. Shaking his head, he stood up and glared at the empty stage.

What was he doing here? He had no obligations to come here. Their deal had only been to distract Shuichi while he wasn't on stage, while he was on stage that was someone else's job. He turned to leave, but the stadium was plunged into darkness and he stopped in his tracks as music filled the air. Excitement had the sardines below him in frenzy, and as the stage was lighted up in dramatic motion, they erupted into a roar that did deafen his ears. On stage, a series of lights danced across the elaborate stage and the crowd screamed their approval when a long haired red head walked on to the stage. He picked up a guitar and played a few notes that electrified the crowd even more. Next walked in a short young man who had dark hair but the front was dyed green. He smiled shyly as he walked to the synthesizer and joined Hiro's guitar.

Their playing slowly morphed into a starting sequence of a song and the crowd hushed in anticipation. The sequence paused and the lights stopped moving and plunged the stage into darkness. A figure appeared at the microphone stand and the sequence started again in earnest. A beat, and then a second one, and Shuichi's voice filled the stadium with it, the wild crowd was unleashed. Their screams filled the stadium and Shuichi raised his hand up as the lights flashed back on in a brilliant white flash that faded slowly leaving Shuichi standing in white, he seemed to sparkle in the light. His eyes closed as he slowly belted out a solo about love. As it came to a close, his eyes opened and Eiri held his breath at the sight of those eyes. He was heart stopping.

Finishing the solo, Shuichi pulled out the microphone and said in a cheerful voice.

"What's up Tokyo, how are you doing tonight?"

The crowd cheered even louder and Eiri felt as though the floor was trembling from the force of their enthusiasm. His heart was beating fast because of the adrenaline that seemed to permeate into every corner of the stadium.

Shuichi chuckled at the response, and Eiri frowned as his body stirred in response. He had never seen this side of Shuichi. It seemed like all he saw was the weepy side, the whiny side, the unsure Shuichi who was suffering through fear. This side of Shuichi though, he leaned on the railing, was captivating. He took command of the crowd and controlled their wild tendencies. He spoke with a reassuring tone that had them on the palm of his hand. The screaming reduced and they became calm as he introduced the first song. As the beat started, he smiled and went into it with such energy, he seemed to shine.

It was surprising but Bad Luck did know how to entertain. Between Shuichi's dance moves that seemed inspired by the beat of the music, and his own adrenaline, Hiro and Suguru with their talented grasp of their respective instruments, they put on a good show. Their energy remained high; in fact Eiri thought just before Nittle Grasper joined in, Shuichi's energy seemed to increase as the night progressed. He was getting high from all the singing. Or maybe it was the audience, Eiri smiled. The punk was kinky, he probably was getting a hard on from this.

He adjusted his thoughts after Ryuichi joined Shuichi on stage. There was no probably about it, the two were going at it as though they were about to do each other right there on stage. Why did Ryuichi have to keep touching Shuichi? It was as though he couldn't keep his hands to himself. The crowd was eating it all up, but Eiri knew that each of those touches was meant to entice and seduce his lover. Ryuichi Sakuma was completely hitting on Shuichi in the only way Eiri couldn't. He was using Shuichi's music. Damn the bastard!

Why did it piss him off so much? Ryuichi stroked Shuichi's cheek and Eiri gritted his teeth at the way Shuichi responded to it. That stupid smile that graced his lips as though he was in heaven made Eiri feel like going down there to pry them apart. They were singing Nittle Grasper's Predilection, moving their bodies as they oozed all the sensuality they could muster. It was irritating. The audience loved it all; no doubt this was going to be an acclaimed concert in the future.

"If you keep growling like that, you're going to end up losing your voice," Tohma said cut into his thoughts.

Eiri straightened up, unable to tear his gaze away from the duo singing down below, he sighed. He wasn't happy about being caught unawares but it didn't matter. He was glad Tohma was here, this would drive home his point.

"What do you want Tohma?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I just wanted to see for myself," Tohma replied walking up to the railing. He leaned casually on it, his gaze also finding the duo below. "Those two have a connection I can't understand. They seem to fuel each other to new heights each time they perform together. This night alone will triple sales for a year."

"Always looking at the bottom line," Yuki commented. "You never change."

"Neither do you," Tohma replied. "This stunt you're pulling to get your family to back off is going to hurt him. You know that as well as I, just quit before things get worse."

"How many times do I have to remind you to butt out of my life," Yuki demanded. "It's none of your business."

"It is when the person involved is my employee. Eiri, Shuichi might seem like a strong person, but he really isn't. This stalker business is actually taking a toll on him," Tohma said seriously.

"Don't you think I know that?" Yuki asked managing to pry his gaze from Shuichi who was looking into Ryuichi's eyes like he was the entire world. Shaking his head, he sighed. "I'm not going to get married. I'm not going to do what my father wants. Don't think that you will make me do anything either."

"Always so stubborn," Tohma said. "But, you forget one thing; I'm just looking out for you. You may sing all those 'don't wants' but the truth, Eiri, is that once it's over between you two, he won't be the only hurting."

Yuki glared at Tohma and shrugged. What did it matter? He was used to pain and what it did to him. It was a small price to pay to get his family to back off from issues like marriage. He was never going to subject someone to such a commitment with him for a lifetime. That person would end up dead from frustration. Returning his gaze back to Shuichi, he decided that with Shuichi, they would be no chance for pain anyway. This was unrealistic, and he already had his music, Shuichi would use it to heal whatever wounds this would cause.

"I'm with Shuichi," Yuki said after a moment. "Make sure you tell my sister that, Tohma. Convince her and I'll make sure Shuichi doesn't hurt."

Tohma sighed and shook his head at those words. Yuki ignored him and focused on Shuichi again. Well, that brat was going to be getting it tonight, he decided. He would make him pay for seducing thousands of people without a qualm, and then shamelessly allowing Ryuichi Sakuma to come on to him. Didn't he know that as long as they were together, Shuichi belonged to Yuki?

* * *

_So, read and review, I would love to know what you're thoughts are on this so far. I'm so excited to read reviews it makes me really high to keep up with the next chapter. You guys are awesome!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Awesome Maki Murakami does.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Ryuichi Sakuma was so beautiful, Shuichi thought as the other man waved his hands to the crowd, driving them into frenzy. _Why couldn't I fall in love with this man?_ It would have been so easy, Shuichi thought as Ryuichi turned to him and smiled brightly. They had so much in common; music, their lifestyle, their personalities, granted Ryuichi was likely to be more a schizoid, it didn't matter, Shuichi understood that side of him. Instead, he'd decided to fall for the most unreadable human on this earth. He had no clue what Yuki was thinking at any time. Even when they were intertwined so deeply physically, he didn't get close to understanding more than Yuki wanted him physically, and that was it.

_The 28-hour night is cut off, it begins when you shut the window; there isn't enough protection from a trap that can't be released once sprung_

Nittle Grasper's Predilection filled the stadium and as the words started to flow from Ryuichi in a soulful voice, the guitar accompanying them in electric thrilling tones, Shuichi suddenly identified with the lyrics on a basic level. He couldn't help it; the emotions burning inside him for a person that seemed closed up made him shiver in fear. Yuki was with him until the scare with the stalker was over, and then he would leave. He would walk away once that was solved and it made Shuichi want to scream at the bastard for taking their love so for granted. Couldn't Yuki feel it every time they were together? Couldn't he see how much he meant to him? Didn't he even feel anything?_  
_  
_For example, I want to hurt you, Trap you in a diorama ,Though you shout "I tried striking at it", I can't hear PREDILECTION_

_I can't even breathe, Underneath the circumstances, I desire a wonderful love_

He joined in the chorus, and Ryuichi moved closer to him. Ryuichi's free hand moved up to caress Shuichi's jaw as they sang together, their voices filling the atmosphere with such longing, Shuichi couldn't suppress his need to show Yuki his love even though he wasn't here tonight.

_Can't get enough More than words, I want, Don't let me down To show you more surely, One more night The eyes that watch, You who are faintly wounded, from that point…  
_

Ryuichi smiled and nodded for him to sing the next verse. Shuichi closed his eyes as he went into it. His heart thundering in his chest like there was no tomorrow. He wasn't sure that allowing his heart to fall for Yuki this much was the best thing to do, but how could he stop it? He'd never felt anything like this in his life. He'd never wanted so much and received so little back.

_Hone the lips, That were made to deceive, Nonsensical theories gather again, in foolishness PREDILECTION, I'm at my wits ' end, Rescue me quickly, From this room  
_

Ryuichi seemed to sense his turmoil and as they sang the chorus together, he ran a hand over Shuichi's hips and held on as they belted out the rest of the song. Despite his trembling body, Shuichi understood that Ryuichi was offering comfort where he could. Even knowing that it was going to hurt him, Ryuichi was supporting whatever decision he decided to make in regards to Yuki. As the song ended, Shuichi wondered what it would be. If he stayed beside Yuki, could he make the other man love him? Could he make Yuki understand that there was no escaping their mutual attraction?

_Can't get enough If I could wipe even the pain, Don't let me down From your sad face, One more night Only pure love, Would be granted in the near future  
_  
Allowing the music to take over, Shuichi felt exuberant as his idol danced beside him fueling the adrenaline running through him. The audience was wild tonight and they were certainly appreciating the show, judging from the screams and the numerous tries to climb on to the stage. Shuichi smiled widely as he grinded his hips against Ryuichi as the song ended. There was nothing like loud beats of music and adrenaline. He loved the stage!

* * *

Eiri wasn't sure what was driving him, but as he stalked across the back stage to the room he'd been pointed towards, he suddenly didn't care. Damn brat, how could he so blatantly grind against that pervert? Didn't he know Ryuichi was getting off on the simple gesture? Was Shuichi really that mindless? What was he thinking, of course Shuichi was clueless.

Stalking to the dressing room that read Shindou- Bad Luck on it, he grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. Walking into the loud room, he stopped at the scene that met him. There on the couch was Ryuichi Sakuma lying on his back with Shuichi kneeling on top of him, as he tried to reach a bag of strawberry pocky that Ryuichi was holding out of his reach.

"Come on, Ryu-chan, share," Shuichi was whining loudly. "I'm starving as it is; I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"And whose fault was that?" Yuki demanded angrily. "Did you ignore the breakfast tray on the table so that you can come climb on top of that pervert?"

Shuichi froze where he was and turned to stare at him surprise written all over his face. No doubt the punk had not been expecting him here. The shocked expression was quickly replaced by Shuichi's wide grin, and Ryuichi had to reach up to hold on to Shuichi's hips to steady him before he fell. Seeing it, Yuki felt black anger envelope him and the next moment he was plucking Shuichi away from Ryuichi with a golden glare and dragging the Bad Luck Lead Singer out of the dressing room still in his stage costume.

"Yuki," Shuichi said in protest as he held on to Yuki's back, his head was upside down, and the words seemed to come from some where at his waist line.

Yuki ignored them and just held on to the legs he had as Shuichi squirmed against his shoulder. Ignoring the curious stares from the stage crew, he kept walking to the exit with determined steps. Once they were outside in the cool night, Shuichi demanded to be put down, but Yuki was having none of it. His rage was threatening to destroy them both in a stadium parking lot, where everyone would see. The best bet was to drive back to the grand and then they would have it out. But Shuichi kept squirming. Once he was at his black Mercedes, he dropped Shuichi unceremoniously on the hood of the car. Shuichi jumped off and pushed at him, his amethyst eyes flashing with anger. He was quite a sight.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shuichi demanded. "We can't come rushing out like this without security; do you know what can happen?"

"If you haven't noticed this side of the parking lot is reserved for NG staff only. Stop yapping so loudly before you call attention to us. I'm the one who should be pissed. What were you doing on stage? Do you get off from throwing yourself all over Ryuichi?"

"What do you care?" Shuichi shrugged moving to lean on the car with a sigh. Rubbing at his forehead, his gaze fell away from Yuki's and Yuki found that he missed Shuichi's anger.

"If you're sleeping with me, you don't need to be grinding yourself on other men," Yuki warned.

"Or what," Shuichi demanded defiantly. "What will you do? If it's walk away from me, you're already doing that. I don't think I have anything to lose from pushing myself against Ryuichi."

"I'll beat you senseless," Yuki replied savagely. "Don't put it past me to thrash you as hard as I can. I won't tolerate it."

Shuichi stared at him for a moment and then started laughing. The sound so abrupt, it filled the air and Yuki found that he was momentarily too stunned to do anything else but stare.

* * *

Shuichi couldn't believe it, Yuki was jealous! That was a good sign right, he thought in joy as he tried to control his laugh. It seemed to bubble out of the deepest part of his body just coming up to the top, he couldn't help the emotions that came with it. Ecstasy, happiness, delight, elation, he wasn't sure he could hold it all in.

Looking up at Yuki through eyes filled with tears of joy, Shuichi chuckled and moved closer to the tall blond. Those glaring eyes should have scared him, but this time they only made his heart pound louder with excitement. Reaching up, he twined his arms around Yuki's neck and stood on his tip toes. Holding that gaze, he pressed his lips to Yuki's and closed his eyes as the touch of them seemed to complete him in ways he could never define. Yes, he'd remain beside Yuki and love him as best as he could for the period of time that he had.

* * *

Standing in the shadows of the parking lot, a lone man stood with a high caliber camera and snapped the million dollar photo of the hour in rapid shots.

* * *

_So, read and review, I would love to know what you're thoughts are on this so far. I'm so excited to read reviews it makes me really high to keep up with the next chapter. You guys are awesome!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own Gravitation, Maki Murakami does, she's awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Tohma stared at the letters laid out on the table and shook his head as he thought about the contents. Each was meant to be a love letter of some sick nature to Shuichi Shindou, detailing what the writer liked about him, what they should do together, each one getting more frantic than other. There was something very scary about having a stranger write things like this to a person.

"I've managed to keep them away from Shuichi," K said. "They are delivered to his apartment at NG Towers which means our guy still thinks he's living there."

"This is getting too serious," Tohma said pacing the length of the conference room, his gaze shifting away from the letters to the brightening morning. This afternoon, Shuichi was supposed to be moving out of the grand. He had no doubt that Yuki would probably be walking away as well, he'd made his point after all, and the family was backing off. Those two would be parting ways and as happy as it made him, it also worried him. Shuichi was fragile, and leaving him alone was not an option. Hiro would be the next best option, but the other man was putting up his brother for a while. Suguru and Shuichi would never meld in any living quarters, so that left Shuichi trying to survive in another new apartment.

"Ryuichi is leaving tomorrow," K said as if he was reading Tohma's mind. "We can't let Shuichi stay in that building, sooner or later this guy will get a hold of him."

"We'll find a new place," Tohma said quietly. "I have a friend who owns a penthouse in a building three blocks from here. It's secure enough, the top floor is accessible with a keycard, and security should be easily manageable. Shuichi can stay there until we solve this."

K nodded in understanding as he gathered the letters carefully, his hands in gloves, because they wanted forensic specialists to go through them carefully.

"The police can't do much without more evidence," K said as he placed the letters in a secure briefcase. "The scene at the concert was so hard to process; no one had a complete description of the guy. At some point through this, we're going to have to allow him to get closer to Shuichi so we can catch him."

"I know," Tohma said with a slight shake of his head. It was difficult to even think such a thing but these situations always required sacrifice on the victim's part. He knew because he'd been through it once a long time ago. "Let's give Shuichi as much comfort as we can for now. Meanwhile, plan for the next step, K. We have to be thorough if we are to catch this guy. Our plan should have several back up plans; I don't want to lose Bad Luck just yet."

K nodded and closing the briefcase, he was just removing the gloves when Sakano came rushing in to the conference room. He was carrying a pile of newspapers which he proceeded to lay out on the table.

"Shacho!" he wailed once he was done.

Tohma frowned and walked around the table to glance at the entertainment papers. The crease on his forehead deepened as he stared at the picture that was identical in all the six dailies. A full blown picture that took up the whole page of Eiri and Shuichi locked in deep kiss in a parking lot. The headlines were all in large bold letters. "Forbidden Love", "Romance writer lip locks Rock star", "Out of the Closet", "Shindou steps out on Sakuma", "Who's the Boy toy?" and the one that was going to earn Shuichi a full blown lock up, "Rock star in Love!"

"Get Shindou in here!" Tohma roared.

* * *

Shuichi paced the living room of the penthouse as he sipped on his orange juice. His thoughts were fully centered on the pleasure filled night he'd just spend with Yuki. After the kiss in the parking lot, Yuki had pulled away slowly and said quietly,

"Let's go back to the penthouse."

"You came to the concert," Shuichi said with a wide smile.

"I was just passing by," Yuki said, leaning down to press kisses to Shuichi's neck. His lips tracing against the soft skin there making Shuichi tremble in his arms. "Imagine my surprise when I find you seducing the world. Shuichi, you're such a tease."

"Am I?" Shuichi chuckled. "You seem to like it."

"Only when it's between the two of us," Yuki countered, hugging Shuichi gently. Yuki pushed him towards the passenger side, opening the door; he urged Shuichi in and hurried around to the driver's side.

Once they were in the car, Yuki drove in his usual reckless manner, and they were back at the Grand in mere minutes. Shuichi couldn't clearly remember how they got to the penthouse; he just knew they had somehow managed to get to the elevator. Yuki had started kissing him and he'd lost all sense of time until this morning when he'd rolled over naked in the king sized bed to find it bereft of Yuki.

Now as he paced the living room, reality was intruding and he couldn't even fathom it. This afternoon, Yuki was returning to his apartment since all the concerts were over. He had done his duty. Their time together was ending and his lover was wrapped up in his plots in a study room that was off the bedroom. How could Yuki stand to be so apart from him?

Shaking his head, Shuichi wandered to the floor length windows that were letting in the sunlight. Tokyo was bright today, he thought sullenly; no doubt it was just to mock him as his world was going to be gloomy from now on. Running a hand through his dark hair, Shuichi stared at the reflection on the highly polished windows. The short, skinny figure dressed in black shorts and Yuki's blue shirt seemed like a stranger to him. He was in love for the first time in his life and the recipient of that love was determined to walk away as though it was all a joke.

How could he return to Ryuichi's apartment to stay alone? Ryuichi was leaving tomorrow for a movie shoot, he couldn't ask him to stay. Not being able to talk to Yuki, he frowned. This was too much; he had to find a way around it. Letting a sigh escape, he walked back in to the living room and slumped into an armchair. Placing his half full glass on a stool on his left, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He could beg Yuki to let him stay at 917.

He was just devising a strategy for that when the front door opened and he sat up, his gaze flying to the man who walked in waving a gun at him. Rolling his eyes, Shuichi stared at K with a bored glance.

"Isn't it too early," Shuichi asked. "And if you're going to shoot, I suggest you do it quietly. Yuki is really busy right now."

"I bet he is," K said. "Shuichi, how many times will I beg you to watch what you do in public? How many times will I ask you not to be so exuberant?"

Shuichi shrugged at the tirade and sat back in the armchair. Bringing his legs up and he tucked them under him. "What did I do now?"

"You can't ask such a question," K scoffed. "Are you really going to act clueless?"

"I just woke up. I have no idea what you're so pissed off about."

K sighed and waved his magnum in the air. Shuichi frowned at the fact that K was clearly not going to be getting over this soon. Suddenly a paper was flung into his face and he had to grab it to read it.

"Rock star in love," he read out loud and then stared at a picture of him with his lips glued to Yuki's in the parking lot. Well, he thought as his blood ran cold.

"The president is not so fond of that headline, he wants to see you right now," K provided. "I can't believe you were this careless, and at a time like this. What are we going to do with you? You seem to not have any sense of preservation. The press will hound you and will leave no stone unturned regarding your personal life. You can't allow them to know that this is real." K pointed to the newspaper as he spoke. "You have to deny it."

Shuichi stared at the photograph in cold awe, he was clearly clinging to Yuki's shoulders and Yuki was holding on to him tightly in the picture, the kiss was genuine. Shuichi knew because at that moment, he'd been at his happiest.

"I can't deny it," Shuichi said then. "Ask me to do anything else."

"No," K shook his head. "You're not going to confirm anything about this."

"I will not deny it," Shuichi said fiercely. "Besides, I don't know who you think we'll be fooling by refusing to talk about this. It's so clearly plastered on the front page."

"Shuichi, listen to me," K started.

"Ranting at each other will not make it easier to understand each other," a cool voice interrupted.

Shuichi glanced up to find Yuki standing a few feet away. He was in blue slacks and a white t-shirt, his feet in sandals, the urge to rush over and hug that lean, strong body had him shaking. When Yuki caught his gaze, he shrugged easily.

"You two are making such a ruckus, it's hard to concentrate."

"Yuki," Shuichi said in a whisper, gripping the paper on his lap tightly.

Yuki frowned at that and walked closer to take the paper from Shuichi's lap. At the first sight of the picture, he seemed to freeze where he stood and the expression that took over Yuki's features made Shuichi want to fall into the deep ocean.

"Yuki, I'm so sorry."

"What for," Yuki said coldly. "This is not what I'd planned but it will work just fine. We're even now. Your concerts are over and I have what I need to send my family away for good. This is over."

Shuichi winced at the finality of those words. Why were they so cold? Was it so easy for Yuki to walk away?

"Why is everything about that stupid deal, Yuki?" Shuichi asked quietly. "Don't you feel anything for me? Didn't last night mean anything to you?"

"It was just another night with a warm body in my bed," Yuki replied. He tossed the paper to the floor and turned away. "Don't involve me in your press conference."

"But, Yuki," Shuichi said feeling his heart splitting into two. "I love you."

Yuki stopped in his tracks, his back going rigid as he stood there. Shuichi wished he could see the man's face. Jumping out of the chair, in his haste, he managed to tip over his glass of orange juice the glass hitting the marble floor and shattering, he ignored it and rushed around Yuki.

"I love you, Yuki," he said again, his heart on his sleeve. Wrapping his arms around Yuki, he pressed his face to Yuki's chest inhaling old spice and leather mixed in with cigarettes. His heart was pounding so painfully he couldn't help letting out a small whimper as he waited for Yuki's response. When there was none, Shuichi gathered enough courage to glance up only to find Yuki staring down at him with a bored expression.

"You're so naïve," Yuki said. "You're more stupid than I thought. This has been about sex the whole time, so stop your foolishness and let me go."

The pain that accompanied the cold bitter words was enough to slacken Shuichi's arms. He let go of Yuki and stood in frozen shock as the other man walked back to the study without a backward glance. The world was spinning around him so fast, Shuichi couldn't keep up. What was wrong with him?

"I warned you," K said quietly after a few minutes.

"But," Shuichi swallowed, the lump in his throat was too large to allow him to speak, he couldn't even move, his feet felt leaden.

"Get dressed," K ordered gently. "We have to get to the NG offices."

"I-," Shuichi tried again. No words could come out. Those kisses through the night, those heated lips as they drove him to heights he never knew existed, pressing a hand to his chest, Shuichi tried to breath.

"Damn it, Shu-chan," K cursed. "The parking lot is filled with reporters. You will not break now; we need to deal with this. Your band needs you."

Shuichi stared at K blankly. He-, _Why did his chest hurt this much_?

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Shuichi walked beside K dressed impeccably in a black shirt that was tucked into his black slacks. A metallic belt decorated with a skull buckle flashed at his waist, and black boots on his feet completed the get up. His black hair fell over his eyes in sexy wild disarray, and dark glasses covered his eyes.

Reporters threw questions at him like bolts of lighting but he ignored them. He showed no sign of hearing their questions or even a reaction. K directed his security team with silent motions and they had him in a black SUV headed for NG records in five seconds flat.

At the office, Shuichi was joined by Hiro and Suguru at the parking lot, where they waded through the sea of reporters together. Once they were in the building, Hiro wrapped an arm over Shuichi's shoulder as they entered the elevator.

"Are you alright, Buddy?" Hiro asked as they rode up to the president's floor. "You don't have to face this."

"I have to," Shuichi said fiercely. "We need to sort this out today, before it gets any worse."

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked with a frown. Glancing at K, he asked. "What gets worse?"

"Yuki-san is not happy." K provided.

"Of course he's not," Suguru pointed out. "The guy writes romance novels for women; can you imagine what their response to his being gay will be?"

Shuichi clenched his jaw at this observation and shook his head. This was not going to be allowed to go on further. No one would hurt Yuki, no one. Hiro frowned at this and then because he knew his best friend, he reached out and turned Shuichi so that they were looking at each other. Taking the dark glasses off Shuichi's face, he looked into those amethyst eyes and demanded.

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"Anything that will get this off the press," Shuichi said with determination.

"He's been like that ever since Yuki-san said they were over," K supplied as the elevator doors opened to the quiet executive floor where Tohma's office was.

"Shuichi," Hiro said his tone skeptic. "Did Yuki-san break up with you?"

Shuichi nodded sadly. "But, I won't let anything hurt him. He's just angry because I dragged him into this and somehow-

"Stop it," Hiro said shaking him. "This is no one's fault."

"It's my fault. I kissed him first last night," Shuichi countered. Moving away from Hiro, he got off the elevator and walked with determination toward Tohma's secretary. The red head cursed under his breath as they followed him.

"Damn it," Hiro shook his head giving K a grim glance. "This is ridiculous."

"Tell me about it," K replied with exasperation.

* * *

Tohma was not one to beat about the bush, once they walked in his office he declared.

"You're all going to hold a press conference in an hour, get ready. Nakano-san, Suguru-san, give me a moment with Shindou-san. There is something I must discuss with him in private."

Hiro and Suguru stood up from the couch quickly and exited the room followed by K and a weeping Sakano. The meeting had turned extremely short, Shuichi thought as he stared at his boss who was seated across the forbidding mahogany desk that reeked of power. Tohma ran the world off of this desk, was it cowardly to shake at the sight of it. He refrained from staring too much at Tohma, he was liable to run out screaming and today was the one day he needed to be brave.

"Shuichi-san," Tohma said that fierce gaze of his slowly resting on him. "I give you a lot of leeway with things because you've proven to be a very good investment for NG. But, this is pushing the bill. You might be my best employee, but Eiri happens to be my family. I will not tolerate him being hurt at all. I can't let it happen."

Shuichi blinked at the words that were so coldly delivered. He'd somehow forgotten that Tohma and Yuki had a mysterious bond that stemmed beyond Tohma being Yuki's brother in law. After all, Tohma Seguchi was Mika Uesugi's husband. Frowning, Shuichi shook his head.

"I'd never hurt Yuki."

Tohma glared. "What do you call pictures splattered all over the dailies, on the front page? Do you now the kind of pull I'm going to need to destroy this story? Have you also completely forgotten about your stalker problem? He is possessive and is likely to look at Eiri as competition. That would make him a target don't you think?"

No, Shuichi's frowned deepened. He hadn't thought about his stalker because Yuki's presence managed to erase all his problems. The man seemed to have the ability to erase all of his worries just by being there. Of course he'd never considered he was making Yuki a target as well. Bile rose up and he gasped at the thought of that evil man going after Yuki.

"I'll fix it," Shuichi said quietly. "However you want me to, I'll fix it."

"I want your word that you'll keep away from Eiri. You will never mention him or visit him," Tohma said then.

Shuichi felt stabbing pain return to his chest. It was such a vicious type of pain; he couldn't breathe because of it.

"_You're so naïve."_ Yuki's words echoed through his brain. May be he was for wishing for more. Closing his eyes, he pressed a hand to his chest and nodded to Tohma. He'd do anything to protect Yuki Eiri. He knew that now.

* * *

_I love your reviews, thank you so much for the encouragement to continue. I hope not to disappoint you, and I promise the next chapter will definitely star our stalker guy, look forward to it._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own Gravitation, Maki Murakami does, she's awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Love, what an insipid emotion, Yuki thought as he packed his suitcase, lust was understandable; he recognized it when it came to Shuichi. There was just something about the younger man he couldn't resist. Shuichi was hot, innocent and addictive. Yes, he'd indulged in the Shuichi buffet, but that was the extent he was willing to involve his heart. He couldn't go beyond that. He just couldn't.

"_I love you, Yuki!" _Those words filled his mind yet again. How naïve could one get? Picking up his suitcase, he grabbed his laptop bag and left the bedroom. It was already two in the afternoon. The living room was quiet except for the television that was rambling away. Yuki walked past the mess of orange juice in the living room, not giving it a glance, he placed his luggage on the couch and sat down to put his socks on. The entertainment news came on and Yuki paused as the presenter announced the start of the Bad Luck press conference. The scene changed and there was Shuichi seated behind a long table, his band mates on either side of him, off to the side stood K who was standing at a podium.

"_Thank you all for coming," K said politely. "I am Claude Winchester and I will direct this press conference. This is a closed session; we will not be taking questions. Shindou-san will make a statement that will serve as our position on the matter at hand."_

Yuki sighed at the extent Tohma was willing to go to remain on top of the situation. Shuichi certainly had a cunning boss, and he was a fool to go along with it. Shaking his head, he went ahead and put on his socks just as the camera focused on Shuichi. Those amethyst eyes were bright, his dark hair falling over his temple seductively; he was truly beautiful, Yuki thought.

Yuki looked away and got up to put his shoes on just as Shuichi started to talk.

"_I want to thank you all for coming to listen to what I have to say."_

Yuki drove sedately through the streets of Tokyo, his thoughts on Shuichi's words this morning. How could this boy speak so foolishly? Love was such a simple word that meant too much. It demanded everything and he knew what it cost to love, Yuki sighed, he suffered now because of love. He'd given up so much for love and learned his lesson thoroughly.

_The reason for this press conference is to address the nature of my relationship with Yuki Eiri. When I woke this morning to the headlines, different decisions have been thrust at me, each one meant to be the best choice. So, here I am now, facing you all with the only option I think is best. That option is the truth._

Yuki parked the care at the NG Towers and got out. Hauling his suitcase, he walked into the building and got into the elevator. He was tired and his brain couldn't stop thinking about Shuichi and his infernal declarations. Why couldn't sex be enough for both of them? Why did it have to include emotions? Leaning against the elevator wall, he paid no mind to the man in black who got into the elevator with him.

_Regarding my relationship with Yuki Eiri, he is the man I love. Because of me, Yuki-san has suffered great imposition, and I apologize to him for that. I now beg you for help. As you are all aware, there have been attempts made on my life. The authorities are doing everything they can to catch the person behind it, but so far there has been no success. I ask you now to help me protect, Yuki Eiri, my band mates, friends and my family. Those who are close to me, remain in danger until this person is caught._

Yuki let a sigh escape. His sister had called him to tell him that their father had cancelled the engagement. He'd wanted to spare the girl's family the embarrassment of being involved with the unruly mess that was Yuki's life. He was free and he could continue with his life as he chose. Mission accomplished, he thought. He should be happy to have his old life back. Writing, sleeping, slaking his lust on whoever was willing, closing his eyes, the soft moans Shuichi made when he was under him filled his thoughts, and Yuki couldn't stop the gasp at the memory.

_I sit here not as the lead singer of Bad Luck, or as a rock star, but as a man. One who loves and hurts, one who's caused hurt to others and many inconveniences. The only thing I can offer those I love is the promise to protect them as best as I can. Please help me protect them, I ask you not to pursue, Yuki Eiri anymore, regarding me._

The elevator doors opened and Yuki pushed of the wall, clutching his suitcase. He was just stepping off the elevator when the man in the corner lunged at him, catching him unawares. Yuki dropped the suitcase, as the impact of the man slamming into him pushed him to the floor. He immediately grabbed at the fingers pressing at his throat. They were trying to choke the life out of him. Gasping, the weight on him was brutal, and vicious, relentless, he couldn't breath. Closing his eyes, he tried to pry those fingers away from his throat so that he could breath. With a free hand, he grabbed at his assailant's hair and pulled. Kicking at the man's abdomen, he fought with all he had.

* * *

"Shuichi, you're impossible," K said once the press conference was over. Shuichi stood leaning against the wall in t he conference room, his gaze on the carpeted floor. He memorized the NG logo on the carpet as K ranted. "I knew you were going to change something, but this?"

"I needed to," Shuichi said quietly. "Denying it would put him in danger and you know it. Admitting it would stop the press from persistently hounding him. If anyone has a problem, tell me now."

Hiro and Suguru both shrugged. "Actually, it's a brilliant move. It will be hard to tell whether it's a PR stunt, or the truth," Hiro said in approval. "After all, everyone thinks you and Sakuma-san are together, it will end up just being a love triangle, instead of a scandal."

"You're all playing with fire," K warned with a glare. "We have a full blown stalker in our hands right now. We can't afford to include more people on his list. It's bad enough Ryuichi might be a target; including Yuki-san is a mistake."

"He can't stop living because of a stalker," Suguru said then. "None of us should."

Surprised at Suguru's backing, Shuichi was about to talk when his cell phone buzzed at his hip. Grabbing it, he stared at the caller ID and was surprised to see Yuki's name. Answering it, ready to take any punishment the man chose, he was surprised to hear the gasp.

"If you want to save him, hurry to NG Towers Shindou-san," a cold voice said into his ear. "I want you to know that I can get to you, even through all that security. I can also get to those you claim to love. You remember that, you belong to only me. He's alive only because I didn't want to hurt him but if you don't break it off, I'll end his life."

"What have you done?" Shuichi demanded as fear took over. He was shaking and he couldn't move. He knew he should be running, trying to do something. "Why are you doing this? Oh God, please, don't hurt him, don't-

K rushed to his side and grabbed the cell phone. Bringing it to his ear, he frowned as he listened to the other side. A minute later, he held Shuichi's hand tightly, as he pulled him out of the conference room.

Yuki was in trouble. That man had found Yuki, and he was hurt. Shuichi pulled his hand out of K's and broke into a run down the hallway. His heart pounding in his chest at the thought of what that man had done to his Yuki. Yes, he was his Yuki. The elevator doors opened and Shuichi almost ran into Tohma who was on his way to the conference room, no doubt to yell at him for thwarting his plans. Seeing him, Shuichi suddenly didn't care about being yelled at. He grabbed on to Tohma's arm and said frantically.

"Yuki's in danger. Please help me."

Tohma didn't hesitate and instead hurried back into the elevator with Shuichi, K followed. Shuichi pressed at the ground floor madly.

"What's going on?" Tohma asked calmly.

"Our stalker called Shuichi a minute ago," K provided as Shuichi stared at the numbers counting down on the elevator. "He was at 917. I think something has happened to Yuki-san."

Tohma nodded and reached for his cell phone. As he talked quietly, the elevator doors opened, and Shuichi took off at a run, heading for the parking lot. K was already ahead of him, and led him to a black SUV which they all piled into with Tohma in the back still talking into his phone. The drive to NG towers was short, but it felt like an eternity. The things that ran through his mind about how they were going to find Yuki made Shuichi want to scream out in fear.

This couldn't be happening. Clinging to the door handle, he closed his eyes and tried to will away panic, but it just couldn't go away. May be he'd been wrong to declare his love so carelessly. Was he stupid or what? Yuki could die. That man had said he'd kill him.

"Shuichi," Tohma said from behind.

Shuichi looked back for a second startled by the gentle tone his boss was using. He'd never heard it before especially when it was associated with his name.

"He's fine," Tohma said. "He is okay."

Shuichi clenched his hands on the dark fabric of his dark slacks and closed his eyes. He would only believe it when he was looking into blazing golden eyes. The car stopped in front of NG Towers and he didn't wait for K to break. He was jumping out and running for the entrance in seconds. The elevator doors were thankfully opened, he jumped into one and pressed the appropriate number, he chanted all the safety chants he knew on the ride up.

Once the doors opened on Yuki's floor, his heart was already in his throat. It seemed to rally to jump out of his throat when he saw the suitcase in the hallway. The door to Yuki's apartment was open, and there were drops of blood on the white carpet in the hallway.

He ran into 917 feeling like the world was ending. Looking around the living room, he couldn't help yelling out. "Yuki, Yuki, where are you? Oh, please be alright, Yuki?"

Shuichi hurried for the lighted kitchen and stopped short at the entrance, his gaze fixed on the figure at the sink holding a wet towel to his forehead. His clothes were rumpled, and his hair seemed to be sticking up on all sides. Shivering at the sight, he stared at the white towel, and the blood soaking into it.

"Yuki," he gasped rushing to him. "Thank God, you're okay. I thought-, I thought-

"_Baka,_" Yuki said gently, as Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist tightly. "Stop squeezing my ribs so hard they don't appreciate it right now."

Shuichi closed his eyes at the irritated tone that was so typical of his lover. Pulling back gently, he reached up with trembling hands to touch the hand holding the towel. "Does it hurt? You need a doctor. All that blood, we should get you to the hospital. This is my fault. I'm so sorry, Yuki. I'm so sorry."

Still holding on to the blood soaked towel, Shuichi felt tears stream down his cheeks as sobs took over his apology. Yuki frowned at him, and when the sobs only increased, he found his face pressed to Yuki's chest, as Yuki held him tight trying to comfort him, which was strange because Yuki was the one who needed comfort right now, because a mad man had just tried to hurt him. The gash on Yuki's forehead was enough proof of that. How had he ever lived without this man? How could he even begin to survive without him?

* * *

_That certainly went in a different way than I had planned, but I hope it's not too out there. Sometimes I just go with the tale and where it takes me. So, will Shuichi voluntarily walk away from Yuki? Will Yuki admit his growing love for our passionate Shu-chan? And who is this stalker than can get to Yuki at his home? Find out next time. Fedski, Saint Germain, Morlana, Lilgurlanima, you guys are the best, thanks so much for the reviews._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own Gravitation, Maki Murakami does, she's awesome.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

The gash on his head was throbbing, even after the painkillers the NG doctor had prescribed, he still felt like his head was going to explode. Opening his eyes, Yuki stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, trying to remember where he was. He remembered the struggle with a very strong assailant. He'd hit his head on a fire extinguisher as he fought off that bastard, just remembering it made him grit his teeth in anger. He'd hoped he would injure the man enough to incapacitate him, but then he'd not been strong enough. Whoever he was, he was strong and very agile, which meant training. After he'd been knocked out, he remembered getting up in the hallway with blood running down his face. He'd managed to go into his apartment and tried to stop the bleeding in the kitchen, using a towel he'd gotten off the dish rack.

There was Shuichi rushing in with panic in his eyes. Tears, lots of tears, the younger man could really get into it when he was upset. Then the doctor, and Tohma, that had been a nightmare. The doctor was as pushy as Tohma, and Tohma was getting even more ridiculous with his insisting that the apartment was no longer safe. Frowning, Yuki turned his head slowly on the pillow, and found Shuichi's head on the pillow beside his. Dark hair covered that handsome face, and the covers were pulled down to reveal a black sleeveless t-shirt that was riding up Shuichi's torso. Yuki frowned as his body responded to the sight. Even with his head pounding his libido insisted on reacting to the younger man.

With a soft groan, he sat up carefully, and leaned on the head board of the bed. The room was dimmed but he could make out doors right across the bed with floor length mirrors that probably hid a walk-in closet. To his right was a bedside table, and beyond that a set of Victorian chairs set around a round table. There was a door there as well; he assumed that went into the bathroom. To his left, a vanity table, and floor length windows that were covered by shades that slid open. It was dark outside, so he glanced at the clock on the bedside table on his side to find that it was three o'clock in the morning. He must have slept through the move. Whatever meds the doctor had given him had really knocked him out.

The bedroom was large, and unfamiliar, obviously Tohma was keeping them up in another one of his apartments. They were all owned by the company, either that or his family members. The guy was a shrewd business man after all. Touching his forehead gently, he settled more comfortably on the pillows behind him and glanced down. He was in a white t-shirt and sweat pants. Someone had gotten him comfortable, his gaze slid to the slight figure sleeping beside him and he frowned.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said quietly. Lifting his right hand, he laid it over Shuichi's head gently and the stroked the soft strands of black hair.

Shuichi, he thought with a slight sigh. If it had been him trying to fight off that man, he'd never have gotten away. He would have been hurt worse. Remembering the strong fingers at his throat, he gasped and closed his eyes wadding off the thought of Shuichi fighting for his life against those relentless murdering fingers. It made him cringe in anger. He didn't want Shuichi to matter, and yet just imagining that scene-, Yuki closed his eyes and sunk his fingers deeper into Shuichi's hair. He couldn't run away from the truth in his heart. The moment he spoke it out loud, it would destroy them both, but right now, here in this dim room, he couldn't ignore it anymore.

Opening his eyes, his gaze fell on Shuichi's face and the emotions in his heart surged violently. Mistakes are always so tempting and decadent to indulge in, he thought. He could dive in head fast and immerse his soul in this guilty pleasure, but the consequences, Yuki shook his head slowly, his throbbing head pulsing. Oh the consequences of mistakes were so painful.

Shuichi moved slightly and suddenly those amethyst eyes were looking straight at him. Could the punk see the truth, Yuki wondered in surprise.

Shuichi sat up slowly as though trying not to jar the bed. His eyes were slumber filled his expression gentle in the dim light. He was worried; Yuki could see the shadows swimming in those eyes as they flew to the white bandage that was now covering the left side of his forehead.

"Are you in pain, Yuki?" Shuichi asked. "The doctor left us medicine if you hurt too much. Do you want me to get it?"

Yuki wondered what Shuichi saw when he looked at him that way. It was as though he was the only thing Shuichi could see. He couldn't help wondering what would make Shuichi love him. As it was, they barely knew each other and the only thing they did really well together was sex. They couldn't manage to even last a day in one house without Shuichi being called away by his friends, or Yuki being locked away in his office typing away. Yuki frowned.

"Why do you love me?" he asked, ignoring Shuichi's concern. He wanted to know.

Shuichi's eyes widened and for a moment Yuki was sure the boy would bolt, but then those eyes met his squarely and Shuichi said.

"You make me happy, and I love being with you. Just being here with you like this, it's not something I can explain. How I feel right now, even knowing that you got hurt because of me, I don't want to give it up."

Yuki stared at Shuichi after the rush of words, trying to make sense of them, it made his head hurt more. Shuichi was really simple for making his decisions based on emotions. Things were complicated right now, but he refused to see all those other things and simply sat here because it made him happy.

"Yuki, if you were to cut me up right now, you'd find nothing else but love for you running in my veins," Shuichi confessed softly.

"You are an idiot," Yuki said reaching up to tap gently at Shuichi's forehead. Shaking his head, he adjusted those words in his head. _I'm the idiot for allowing this to continue._ "Will you get those pills for me?"

Shuichi bounded off the bed and headed out of the room. Yuki saw the lights come on in the hallway outside and he leaned his head back as he tried to understand Shuichi. He'd once been like that. Young, naïve, so ready to trust, those days he'd thought the world was kind. Those days, he'd believed in things like love and happiness. Rubbing a hand down his face, he reached for the lamp and turned it on. In the light, at least he'd keep his head firmly in reality.

Shuichi came back holding glass of water that was half full and a small brown envelope. He held out the glass of water when he got by the bed, and as Yuki took the glass, he realized that it was wet. Which meant the glass must have been full to begin with, and the journey from the kitchen to the bedroom had made it half full. Glancing up, he couldn't help smiling at Shuichi who was seriously counting out the pills in his hand according to the doctor's instructions. Yuki studied Shuichi's lips, the younger man was biting his lower lip in concentration, and when he had the right number, he handed the two white pills to Yuki.

Swallowing them, Yuki placed the glass on his bedside table, and pulled at Shuichi's arm, making him sit on the bed. Reaching up, he touched Shuichi's black hair gently, before he brought his hand lower to caress the smooth jaw. Those amethyst eyes did not stray from his face, not even once. Yuki sighed and leaned forward gently kissing those lips. This was as much as he could do now. There was nothing else he could offer but his body. His heart was a mangled object that he dared not give away.

"Let's sleep," Yuki said pulling back. "You haven't had a good night's sleep in a while. Come on." Pulling back the covers, he watched as Shuichi got into the bed beside him, and slid down so that they were lying facing each other. Pulling the covers over them, Yuki leaned over and pressed another kiss on Shuichi's forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Are you doing okay?" Shuichi asked with a small voice.

"I'll be good as new in the morning," Yuki said reaching over to switch the lamp off again. "Just forget it all for a while and sleep Shuichi."

Shuichi sighed and in the dim room, Yuki saw him close his eyes and cuddle closer to him. Wrapping an arm around those slender shoulders, he closed his eyes and breathed in the strawberry scent of Shuichi's shampoo. Allowing it to soothe his senses, he succumbed to the dark oblivion of sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sound of dropping dishes woke Yuki up from a deep sleep. Sitting up in bed, he frowned at the noise, and was rubbing his eyes when breaking glass made him get off the bed, sliding his feet into sandals and go rushing to find out what was going on. Hurrying down a short hallway, he came out into the living room just as a series of curses reached his ears. Walking toward the tirade, he stopped at the kitchen entrance to find Shuichi standing in the middle of a few broken plates and glasses, with a dustpan in one hand. The punk was in a white t-shirt with a slogan in the back that said, "I don't do Jerks" with a pair of black sweats and no shoes.

"Don't move," Yuki ordered then. "How stupid can you get, what are you doing right now?"

"Making breakfast," Shuichi said staring at him as though it should be obvious. "Did I wake you?"

"I don't know, all that noise could have woken the dead what do you think?" Yuki retorted as he opened the closet right beside the door. He was glad to see that Tohma's people thought of everything when he discovered a broom. Taking it, he swept around Shuichi, and then pulled a chair from the kitchen table and ordered. "Sit, and lift your legs up, you don't have shoes."

Shuichi did as he was told, but then something started sizzling, and he rushed toward the cooking range in the corner. Turning knobs on the cooker frantically, Yuki sighed as the scent of burnt bacon filled the kitchen. Great, his lover was useless in the kitchen.

"Ow," Shuichi exclaimed suddenly once the cooker was off and immediately started jumping around his hand touching his left foot.

"I told you to sit down," Yuki said nonchalantly. "Now look what you've done, are you always this much of a mess? How the hell did you survive on your own?"

Shuichi glared at him, and lifted his left foot to look at the small piece of glass that was lodged into his in step. Yuki caught his hand before he pulled it out and shook his head. "Stop, you're just going to get blood all over the place." Reaching around, he swung Shuichi into his arms, and deposited him back in the seat by the kitchen table. "Don't move."

* * *

Shuichi watched Yuki leave the kitchen for a moment, and then return with a first aid kit. Pulling up a chair, he took Shuichi's leg and placed it on his lap. After slowly disinfecting the area, he pulled out the small shard of glass and dabbed at the blood with small cotton before he bandaged it. Getting up, Yuki placed Shuichi's leg on the seat he'd been occupying and ordered sternly.

"No breakfast for you if you move," Yuki said packing up the kit carefully. Putting it on the counter, he finished with the broken plates and headed for the cooking rage. "My goodness Shuichi, what happened in here?"

"I was trying to cook breakfast," Shuichi said with a sigh. He'd actually hoped to surprise Yuki with a breakfast in bed, but he'd started making the coffee, and then the bacon had seemed to take on a life of its own in the pan, and then the plates had slipped from him when he'd been setting the table. The eggs he'd mixed were spilled over the counter, their shells scattered in the sink. "I just-

"Shut up," Yuki said then. He removed the charred bacon from the cooking range and placed the pan in the sink. "Next time you want to cook breakfast, wake me up first."

"Why?"

"So that I can put out the fire," Yuki replied turning on the water.

Shuichi shook his head at that answer. Damn the man for being so in control. His world was falling apart around him and Yuki was acting as though it didn't matter. That white bandage on Yuki's forehead was making him sick to the stomach. Every time Yuki looked at him, all he could see was that white bandage and what it meant. Yuki was in danger with every minute he spent with him. Shivering where he sat, Shuichi rubbed at his forehead as a new dilemma presented itself. Was he strong enough to walk away from this man?

He couldn't even make breakfast for Yuki, how could he protect him? Shaking his head, Shuichi glanced up and watched Yuki move effortlessly in the kitchen. Although it was unfamiliar, he still found the cleaning detergent, and cleared the mess Shuichi had made. In what seemed like minutes, there was bacon sizzling deliciously in a clean pan, the coffee maker bubbled happily filling the room with fresh scents of coffee, the toaster popped perfectly toasted bread. It was like watching a master conduct a symphony.

"Here's some coffee," Yuki said placing a mug of coffee before Shuichi. "What-

He gaped and stared at Shuichi.

"What?" Shuichi asked looking at his lover puzzled by that expression.

"Why are you crying?" Yuki asked with an irritated frown.

"Crying," Shuichi reached up to touch his cheeks and was surprised to find that he was indeed crying. "Oh, I didn't realize."

"My goodness, Shuichi," Yuki sighed. "What now, does your leg hurt that much?"

"No," Shuichi said as he started to hiccup. Suddenly the silent sobs wanted to turn to wailing and he was trying his best to control it. This was ridiculous; he couldn't be this useless, could he? Was he always going to cause Yuki problems? When had he started getting this hysterical about everything? Wiping at his eyes with his palms, he tried to turn away from Yuki, but the man wouldn't let him.

"You don't have to make me breakfast," Yuki said gently. "I don't mind making it."

"It's not about the breakfast," Shuichi said biting his lip hard to control his tears. "I- I don't know how to protect you, Yuki. I just don't know. You mean so much to me and I can't even make breakfast for you. I can't keep the maniacs in my life away from you. It would have been better had you never met me."

"You're right, you know," Yuki replied firmly.

Shuichi was too surprised as he looked up at his lover in shock. For him to just admit that so easily, he could at least try to be nice about it. How can he agree so quickly? Shuichi stood up ready to stalk out of the kitchen, but was stopped when Yuki clamped a hand on his shoulder. Refusing to turn to face him, Shuichi said quietly, "I'll make it easier for both of us. Let me leave, I won't come back again."

* * *

More to come, thanks for reading , story is taking on a life of its own.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own Gravitation, Maki Murakami does, she's awesome.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Refusing to turn to face him, Shuichi said quietly, "I'll make it easier for both of us. Let me leave, I won't come back again."

Shuichi tried to shake Yuki's hold but another arm snaked around his torso and suddenly his back was pressed to Yuki's chest. Those arms held him tightly restraining him from making the escape he wanted. Leaving here was what he needed, his heart couldn't take anymore. How many times was he going to confess in vain?

"Don't go," Yuki said into his right ear, that velvet tone travelling so deep into his soul the tears slid silently down Shuichi's cheeks. "Don't leave."

"It's the only way," Shuichi said closing his eyes. "You've said it yourself; your life will be easier without me. I'll go and make it as though we never met, I'm sure Seguchi-san will be able to help with that."

"Don't include that man in anything we talk about," Yuki growled his grip on Shuichi tightening. "This is between you and me-

"Since when," Shuichi demanded anger replacing the pain. Gripping Yuki's hands he pushed them away and turned to look at Yuki. Those golden eyes were glowing with some unnamed emotion that Shuichi wished he could decipher. "I'm always the proclaiming what I feel, worried that you don't want me in your life. I tell you I love you and you throw it back in my face. It's true I've just caused you trouble since we met, but seriously Yuki, is this just a burden to you?"

"Shouting at me, won't solve anything," Yuki replied his hands moving to his hips as he studied Shuichi.

"I don't have any other way to communicate with you but to yell," Shuichi said refusing to lower his voice. It hurt so much. It hurt- "At least have the guts to tell me what I've been to you."

"And then, what?" Yuki asked. "You'll leave here peacefully? Is that what you want?"

"I'd settle for an answer to my question, I really don't give a damn what happens afterwards."

"Ah, you're going to be the death of me," Yuki cursed under his breath bringing one hand running through his hair. "Isn't it enough I'm still here with you after being attacked by your stalker? I'm standing here making you breakfast, shouldn't that be enough?"

"For what," Shuichi asked. "You do things better in the kitchen than me, that's all you're managing to prove here. I can't believe you write romance novels, it's a bit of a laugh actually. If I didn't feel like I want to scream right now, I'd be rolling on the ground laughing. You're driving me crazy. Why are you making it so hard to love you? I'm right here, Yuki. I'm giving you everything and you still won't see me. I gotta get out of here."

Shuichi turned again to leave, but he only made it as far as the kitchen door before he was pushed to the wall and hot lips took his in a searing maddening kiss. He couldn't breathe but that didn't seem to matter as his arms went around Yuki's back and his fingers bunched the white t-shirt as he tried to hold on. Yuki kissed him hard, thoroughly, plunging his tongue into Shuichi's mouth, and exploring with determination. Shuichi felt as though he was being possessed in the sweetest of ways. Shuichi felt Yuki wrap his arms tightly around him and press them to the wall. He couldn't help letting a gasp escape when Yuki pulled his mouth away and bent to Shuichi's neck giving him a small bite right where his pulse was beating wildly.

"Yuki," Shuichi managed through the storm in his head.

"I see you," Yuki said tightly, his voice barely a whisper against Shuichi's left ear. "I see you, and I don't want you to leave. So just hang on to me for now like you're doing right now, please."

Shuichi clung to Yuki's shoulders tightly at those words. He hung on to them like a lifeline as his mind translated them in to their true meaning. Yuki wanted him by his side. He loved him, even though he wasn't saying it out loud in the form of three little words. Burying his face into Yuki's shoulder, he closed his eyes and smiled when Yuki seemed to tighten his hold even more as they stood propped up by the kitchen wall.

* * *

_Why is this chapter so short? Well, a friend of mine thought that I should write a passionate scene between Yuki and Shuichi. Yuki might not be able to say those little words, but he can express himself when pushed to the corner, oh, don't i love him for that. I hope it doesn't deviate so much from the main story, just a little mushy love for our two favorite characters. Yay!, I love your reviews, I secretly jump up and down when they come in, confession..._. _


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: - I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does, she's awesome.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Have you heard?" Suguru said sitting across Hiro in the lounge at NG studios. He typed away at his laptop and then looked up to look at his band mate when he didn't comment. "Hiro," he called again.

"What's up Suguru?" Hiro replied meeting his gaze as though he'd just heard him.

Suguru shook his head. "We've become the number one search topic in the country. I don't think there's any news site, gossip rag or paper that's not talking about the interview Shuichi gave yesterday."

"It was bound to happen. Yuki-san is a big name," Hiro sighed. "I'm more worried about the stalker that's getting even closer."

"Yuki-san is fine," Suguru said soothing as he continued with his typing on the laptop. "Besides, K-san has those two surrounded by bodyguards right now. None of us are going to have any private moment until this is over."

Hiro glanced toward the doors where two men stood in black suits with communication plugs stuck into their ears. "What do you think this guy wants?" Hiro mused. "I mean Shuichi is lovable, but to be this obsessed-

"It's the power he exudes on stage," Suguru replied. "There is a reason Ryuichi Sakuma and Shuichi like each other so much. Their personalities align even on stage. The moment they touch that microphone, it's like their real selves emerge. I wouldn't blame anyone who tried to get to touch those personae."

"But to get this extreme," Hiro shuddered. "Shuichi is probably really stressed about this. He might not say it, and is always trying to smile, but it will start affecting him sooner or later."

"Which will mean Bad Luck will be affected too," Suguru noted with a sigh. "I'm not even sure what we should do. Continuing on at the studio might be dangerous because of accessibility and touring is out since the gunshot incident."

"Stopping to live is not an option," Hiro said quietly. "It will only make things harder."

"You're right, Hiro-san," Tohma said into the room startling them both. Hiro turned to stare at their boss and would have stood up but Tohma urged them to settle down as he smiled at the security guards who left and closed the door quietly. "I have a preposition for you."

"What is it?" Hiro asked with skepticism.

"You're always so wary of my ideas," Tohma said coming to sit in an armchair that afforded him a complete view of both of them. "Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything drastic. I just want to suggest an option that will get this problem solved."

* * *

Shuichi sat on the couch with his legs crossed under him, a writing pad on his knee while he chewed on the end of his pen. The television was on, there was a Nittle Grasper special on and Ryuichi was answering questions about his life in the band and the new movie. Shuichi wasn't even sure when it had been done, he was just happy to be seeing his idol.

Beside him, Yuki sat typing away at his laptop. Shuichi had been pleasantly surprised when the blond had emerged from the study holding his laptop and sank onto the couch beside him. After their ridiculous bout of emotion in the kitchen, Yuki had wordlessly urged him to finish breakfast and then cleaned up after them. Shuichi had gravitated to the couch and Yuki followed him. Now here they were, Yuki, handsome as ever with those glasses of his resting on his nose, as he typed seriously. Shuichi couldn't help but marvel at the depth of his emotions. There was no coming back from this, he thought. Yuki was so deep inside him; he couldn't even remember ever not being beside him.

"What are you staring at now?" Yuki asked lazily.

"Nothing," Shuichi shrugged and gave him a small smile as his gaze returned to the television. He had missed the ending of the special. Now they were running a confusing tape of a screaming crowd and a state full of frantic people. Shuichi was surprised when he recognized his figure being lifted up by K. Gasping he brought a hand up to his mouth as the presenter started to narrate.

_With the threat on the Bad Luck Lead singer's life hanging over the band, news that he has being seeing the famous romance writer Yuki Eiri-san has spiraled Bad Luck into the top search online nationwide. Everyone wants to know more about the band and the enigmatic lead singer, Shindou Shuichi. Questions arise as to who the stalker is and why this person is after the rock star. Is it because of unrequited love? Or does the lead singer have an old lover that is upset over this new development?_

Shuichi wanted to scream as they brought up tape with Yuki from previous interviews, and walking on the red carpet at some event.

"Don't listen," Yuki said turning off the television.

"They won't stop," Shuichi said quietly. "They'll keep connecting us and that guy will-

"Stop," Yuki ordered harshly, making Shuichi turn to stare at him. "You can't allow him to win."

"He's won already," Shuichi said reaching a hand out to touch Yuki's bandage gently. "You're hurt."

"Idiot," Yuki sighed. "You're an idiot if you keep worrying about this."

"I can't help it," Shuichi said dropping his hand away and falling back on the couch. "Argh, Tohma probably hates me right now."

"Most likely," Yuki confirmed as he returned to the plot he was weaving. "But, it must be just a little since we're here together. Otherwise, that maniac would have you doing a concert in China right now."

"Your judgment is never off, Eiri," Tohma said from behind them making Shuichi jump off the couch his heart in his throat. He hated it when Tohma did his sneak up on people thing. The bastard could have heard their entire conversation. How had he gotten in without them knowing?

"You're too wrapped up in each other to notice me," Tohma supplied as if he could read minds too.

How annoying, it didn't seem possible to have your own thoughts around Tohma. Shuichi let out a sigh as he watched Tohma walk around their couch to take a seat in the arm chair across them. Yuki didn't even look at him, he just kept typing in his laptop which left Shuichi to deal with their unwelcome guest.

"Would you like some tea?" Shuichi asked politely. He could get that without mishap; after all it just included heating water. He half wished that Tohma would decline the offer, but as luck would have it, Tohma gave him that creepy smile and nodded.

"That would be nice, Shindou-san."

Shuichi sighed and walked slowly to the kitchen.

Left alone with Tohma, Yuki glanced at the older man and rolled his eyes in disgust. Saving his work, he put the laptop on the coffee table and crossed his legs.

"You do that on purpose," Yuki stated.

"Of course," Tohma replied not needing an elaboration of Yuki's words. "If I don't keep him on his toes, he'll relax around me, and I will lose my power."

"Power is very important to you, Tohma, isn't it?" Yuki asked leaning back on the couch. "You can't survive without controlling everyone around you."

"I think it's important." Tohma placed his cell phone on the coffee table beside Yuki's laptop. "It keeps my world going round. Which is part of the reason I am here right now, Eiri, how can I convince you to visit Kyoto for a while?"

"You can't," Yuki replied without batting an eyelash. He wasn't about to inflict pain and misery by visiting home and having a tiff with his father. "What's the other reason you're here?"

Tohma kept his cool as he continued. "I want to place Shindou-san in the stalker's direct access line. It's the only way we're going to have a breakthrough on this situation. As a result, I don't think you should be in Tokyo."

"So, Shuichi will be in danger, and you want to pull me out of it by sending me home to Kyoto," Yuki surmised. "You are cold hearted, but I'll do you one better. Get out of my life, Tohma; you're going to have to kill me to get me out of Tokyo."

"Don't be so dramatic, this is the best cause of action and you know it," Tohma replied. "We have to stop this stalker and it won't happen with us dodging him. Shuichi has to get up close and personal with him."

"Over my dead body," Yuki said quietly. He wasn't even aware of having said the words but now they were out, the memory of unrelenting fingers at his throat drove him to his feet. "You can't put him in that mad man's path."

"There is no other way," Tohma said firmly. He still sat in the armchair unmoved by Yuki's burst of protectiveness. "NG Productions has done all it can to ensure Shuichi's safety. As we speak, I have guards prowling this entire floor, as well as Shindou's family home and Hiro and Suguru included. This is putting a strain on everyone he knows, and we have to put a stop to it before it gets out of hand. If that man could get to you, he can easily get to Shindou's parents and his sister."

"But to put him directly-

"I'll do it," Shuichi said into the room. He stood at the kitchen door staring at the floor, his hair falling over his forehead and hiding his expression from Yuki. "I'll do what you need me to, Tohma-san."

"Shuichi don't be an idiot," Yuki said with a hard tone. "This is not worth your life."

"My family is worth everything to me," Shuichi replied quietly. "I feel the same way about you, so there is no other choice but what Tohma-san is offering. You see, before it didn't matter because it was just me, alone, without anyone to worry about. But now," Shuichi shook his head. "I can't let him hurt you, Yuki."

"You spout so much nonsense," Yuki cursed under his breath as he paced to the apartment windows. "Do what you want."

Tohma stood up and glanced at Shuichi for a moment before he said, "You have tonight together. We have to separate you if this is going to work. I think you should return to your apartment at NG Towers. You'll go home there after work from tomorrow."

"Of course," Shuichi agreed with a short nod.

"Very well, I'll see you first thing tomorrow," Tohma said. Looking at Yuki, he gave him a speculative glance before he turned and left the penthouse without another word.

Once the door slammed closed, Shuichi turned to look at Yuki as he waited for the other man to respond in any way. When there was nothing, Shuichi sighed and walked back into the kitchen to get the whistling pot. He would take the tea. Reaching for a mug, he poured some water into it and grabbed a teabag from the box on the counter. He was blowing at the hot liquid when Yuki came to stand at the kitchen doorway. Glancing at him, Shuichi sipped his tea slowly and waited.

"You're going to get hurt doing this," Yuki said quietly.

"I don't see another choice," Shuichi replied just as quietly.

"I won't worry about you," Yuki said with a stern frown. "Don't count on that."

"I wasn't," Shuichi replied nonchalantly. He could still remember the feel of Yuki's arms tight around him this morning. The feel of the sensual kiss Yuki had given him. He didn't need anything else from the man. Well, not right now, anyway. "I'll be fine, Yuki."

"You're an idiot."

"I know, you keep telling me," Shuichi said with a small laugh.

* * *

That night felt like one out of a fantasy world. Shuichi was sure some unknown body had taken over Yuki. The man turned into a seduction god leaving Shuichi breathless and shaky. His heart seemed to fill when Yuki made them an exquisite dinner that was worthy of kings. Then there was the conversation that seemed to go on forever, Shuichi kept waiting for Yuki to be irritated by his stories but it never happened. He even managed to get the man to laugh. The sound of it was so rare that Shuichi found he had to kiss those lips; the motion seemed to turn the flow of the evening into a decadent wave of sensuality Shuichi couldn't seem to break away from falling all over again for the man.

Morning came with regret, Shuichi sat on the bed studying his lover with a frown on his forehead. He didn't want to leave this place. He didn't want to leave Yuki. Watching him sleep, his blonde hair covering his face, Shuichi reached out and gently stroked the soft strands away from Yuki's face. Yuki was deeply asleep, probably would remain that way until around ten o'clock in the morning. Despite the fact that the man had kept him up until two o'clock in the night, Yuki had stayed up to write some more. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Yuki's forehead gently, taking a moment to inhale the spicy scent that was Yuki before he pulled away and stood up. Grabbing the jacket on the bed, he left the bedroom quickly before he started bawling like a little child at the forced separation that was starting today.

His walk to the door was made blindly. His eyes were blurred with tears as he closed the door to the penthouse. He was met by two men dressed in black. They accompanied him downstairs, leaving him with no doubt that despite his commitment to having a face off with his stalker, Tohma was still going to have his dogs following him at all times.

At the studio, Shuichi walked into the comfortable space they used for composing with a long face. He was relieved to see Hiro and Suguru already there. He felt like rocking out, and just letting music sooth his soul, giving them a lukewarm hello, he grabbed the microphone and the music sheets that Suguru handed him. Sitting down on a stool before the microphone, he pulled on his sound earphones and got to work.

Shindou Shuichi was not untouchable. He could be reached but it would take fine planning. He didn't want to crash the young singer. No, his ability to enthrall masses was appealing; he didn't want to lose that. He needed Shuichi to accept him instead of be fearful of him. Granted the incident with that writer had gone out of control, but what was he supposed to do when someone else was encroaching on his territory. Shuichi was his; no one else could have him. He certainly hoped that the writer had gotten his warning. Otherwise, his control was starting to slip. He wanted Shuichi so bad, and it was taking so long to get close. Why did it have to be so difficult? Letting out an angry sigh, he went through the schedule he'd gotten off the NG Productions network. Bad Luck was back at the studio. They would be working on a few singles that were scheduled to come out within the week. The week was filled with appearances in television shows, parties, and photo shoots all over Tokyo. Shuichi was back in close range. Perhaps his plans were not so far back, he would get a good chance to get close if he planned himself well.

Shuichi sat on the couch in his living room and watched as K swept the room for bugs. It was a routine he was going to have to get used to living back in his own apartment. Just looking around, he could barely remember the last time he'd been in here. Probably the night he had ran out to Yuki's apartment. It seemed so long ago. Letting another sigh escape, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"You can try and get some sleep," K advised as he watched his team move around in Shuichi's bedroom. "We are wanted downtown at five o'clock in the morning tomorrow."

"K-san, why do you think this man is doing this to me?" Shuichi asked staring up at the ceiling. "What did I do to him?"

"You never know with mad men," K replied. "It's just obsession, you're a very lovable person, Shuichi."

"Did it ever happen to Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked still staring up at the ceiling.

"Of course," K answered automatically. "For him, it's something he deals with everyday, but we manage it, Shuichi, stop thinking about this so hard."

"I already miss Yuki," Shuichi confessed quietly. "Will you look after him too?"

"You know Tohma-san will never let anything happen to him right," K said. "We're done here, Shuichi, just go on with your daily activities as you used to. Don't change anything, alright. Get some sleep, and try to relax, I've got your back."

Shuichi watched as the team left and suddenly he was in his old apartment all alone. He suddenly discovered what a lonely existence he'd been living before he'd met Yuki.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: - I don't own gravitation, awesome and cool Maki Murakami does.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Cameras flashed and make up techs moved fast adjusting tone colors, stylists were a foot adjusting collars and sleeves, hair stylists, more cameras flashing, and the routine was endless. Standing with Hiro on his right and Suguru on his left, Shuichi tried to keep up the smile on his face as the photo shoot continued but it was getting harder. He was tired, his eyes felt like they were going to close, but then again, the heavy makeup on his eyelids was probably making them difficult to hold open. Shaking his head, he blinked hard and adjusted his stance. It was now two weeks, three days, five hours and forty five minutes since he'd last seen Yuki. He spent most of his time working at the studio, doing all the activities that K and Sakano arranged for Bad Luck, he spent his nights alone in an apartment he was starting to hate, and the one person he desperately wanted to see was glaringly silent.

"Shuichi-san, keep up the smile," the photographer urged. "We have one more set to go."

Shuichi gritted his teeth, and almost growled his frustration out. Shaking his head, he swallowed hard and tried to remain cheerful.

"Can we take a break?" Hiro asked then. His left arm going around Shuichi's shoulders supporting him. "We need some coffee, we've been working nonstop."

K immediately ordered a break and Shuichi gave Hiro a grateful smile. Moving to the closest chair, he leaned his head back and let out a long sigh. "My feet are killing me."

"I feel like my lips are stuck in to a permanent smile," Suguru said as he rubbed at his jaw. "What is with the millions of photo shoots?"

"It is K's way of making us pay for having that wild party last week," Hiro said with a short laugh. Pulling up a chair beside Shuichi, he placed his feet up on the table before him, just like Shuichi. "Managers can be so petty sometimes."

"I don't think K will like being called petty," Shuichi pointed out just as an assistant brought them three cups of coffee. Taking one, Shuichi sipped the hot liquid in appreciation. It certainly made him feel like he was human.

"Shu-chan," Hiro said then. "I have something to confess. Since you've been so down lately, I called in a favor. I have a surprise for you."

"Not another bus load of strawberry porky," Shuichi groused looking at his best friend. "The last time you did that you almost ruined my favorite snack for me."

"You kept boasting about how you can live on that stuff, I don't know why you were complaining," Hiro said with a grin. "Anyway, my surprise involves a bunny."

Shuichi frowned and then had to look up when a general air of excitement filled the warehouse they were having the shoot in. Sitting up, he placed his coffee on the table, and craned his neck to see what all the fuss was about. The crowd of assistants shifted and a grinning Ryuichi appeared holding kumagoro. Dressed in a pair of hip hugging jeans and a black shirt, he looked especially good as he rushed toward them. Shuichi stood up with a short yell of excitement, and then he was caught up in a tight hug with Ryuichi exclaiming 'laliho' in his ear.

Hiro shook his head once they pulled away from each other and took Ryuichi's hand in greeting. "You two are like children, it's really amazing to know that you're years older than you act."

"You should try it," Ryuichi said before he locked Shuichi's head in a playful arm lock. "I've missed you so much, Shu-chan."

"I missed you too, Ryu," Shuichi said happily. "How was the movie shoot? Did they treat you like the big star you are? I can't wait to watch it; you'll get me a copy first won't you?"

"Yes," Ryuichi promised. "Are you having pictures taken? I want to be pictured with you Shuichi? Don't you think it will be fun? We can shine together. We'll have to include Kumagoro so he doesn't get lonely. Right, let's convince K-san."

Shuichi immediately felt his mood brightening as he was swept into a Ryuichi storm of activity. A lot of teasing, ridiculous change of clothing, they drove the hairstylists mad as they tried to look like each other, then the photo shoot continued. Ryuichi took up his position beside Shuichi and as they stood back to back their heads turned to look at the camera, the entire set hushed as the force of the two singers fully emerged. In their childish antics, they had managed to make themselves up to look the opposite of each other.

Ryuichi had combed his hair to Shuichi's recent style. His black hair fell over his forehead in thick spikes, and his eyes were made up with black mascara to achieve that innocent wide eye that was typical of Shuichi. He wore contacts to cover his brown eyes and Shuichi wore contacts to cover his amethyst ones. Shuichi's hair was longer thanks to extensions in his hair. It was combed around his face to achieve that barely wild look Ryuichi seemed to wear so well. His eyes were also made up with black mascara. They wore matching clothes, black leather from top to bottom. They stood on the carpet with bare feet, their arms crossed against their chests. Ryuichi and Shuichi, the photographer thought, a legend and his protégé. This was the most stunning picture in his career.

By the time it was over, Shuichi was laughing so hard at Ryuichi's constant antics, that he couldn't remember why he had been depressing earlier. When they left the photo shoot, Ryuichi managed to convince K to drive them to a popular club in the city to celebrate the shoot, Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru were too eager to follow. They had been working too hard lately and a night out felt like the right thing to do.

Shuichi was just happy not to be alone anymore. The club they visited was hot spot for NG staff, and bands so reporters milled around trying to get scoops on any new developing stories. Shuichi paid them no mind as he slipped his hand into Ryuichi's. He was laughing at Ryuichi's antics with Kumagoro when a man jumped in front of him.

Suddenly, he was falling to the ground, tight arms wrapped around him and wet lips were pressed to his cheek, making him want to gag. Those hands started to run all over him, and Shuichi let out a scream as the man's face was pressed to his ear. Something cold ran down his jaw, and Shuichi felt panic fill him as he realized he was being licked. The man over him ground his groin into him, and Shuichi let out a scream at the violation. Hands grabbed at his body. More licking, he was in a nightmare.

"You're so beautiful; I can't wait to possess you. No one can keep me away from you any longer," the man growled into Shuichi's ear making him shake in fear. "I'll show you what paradise is."

"Get off me," Shuichi screamed. "Get off me!"

Shuichi started to kick just as the man moved away from him and security descended on Shuichi. Hands grabbed at his upper arms lifting him fast. Ryuichi pulled him into a hug as tears started coursing down his cheeks. Shuichi couldn't get the feeling of those hands running all over him. Ryuichi rushed him into the club as security rushed after the man.

"Are you alright?" Hiro asked as they walked into a private lounge. "He didn't hurt you in any way."

"I'm not hurt," Shuichi said. Rubbing his arms over his stomach, he felt queasy. Nausea was rising up fast, the feel of oily hands on his body, those disgusting cold lips on his neck and ear. He shook his head. "I feel dirty; he was running his hands all over me. And pressing his face to my face, I feel sick."

Ryuichi rubbed his back trying to ease his discomfort. "K will catch him."

"When," Shuichi demanded. "When are they going to sort this, I don't think I can take anymore. I'm losing my mind like this."

"He's getting bolder," Suguru pointed out. "A week ago, when he showed up for the signing, and all he did was leave a note, today, he got close enough to touch you. I'm sure the security team will catch him this time."

"It was disgusting." Shuichi gagged and bend over trying to get the feeling of that man on him out his head. Those disgusting lips, he shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "I can't do it."

"You can," Ryuichi soothed rubbing his back again. "Come on, I know the owner here. You need a shower and a set of clean clothes. That will make you feel better."

"Who will clean my thoughts?" Shuichi asked as Ryuichi pulled out his cell phone to make a call. "I miss Yuki so much, I feel like I can die."

Ryuichi kept his gaze on him as he talked into the phone and Shuichi didn't miss the quick flash of hurt in those brown eyes at the words that had slipped without much thought. He couldn't help it. Yuki was the only one who could clean the feel of that ugly man off of him.

* * *

Yuki stared at the entertainment headlines with a frown dancing on his handsome face. How was it possible that a man could get this close to Shuichi and still be able to escape? What were they doing? It was impossible; someone was dropping the ball in the security.

Picking up his cell phone, he dialed Tohma. The man answered on the first ring.

"What are you not doing?" Yuki demanded. Standing up, he paced the length of his living room, his free hand going through his hair. "You can't keep letting this happen, he's going to break."

"I don't have an explanation for the situation that happened yesterday. We have a positive ID on the man, but he is very highly trained. As you suggested, he definitely has a background in the military. He moved so fast, we couldn't catch him."

"I'm going to see him," Yuki said. He was not going to stay away any more. "I don't think it matters whether we're together or not. That man will still try to accost him."

"You are a catalyst to the stalker, you drive him to anger," Tohma tried to explain.

Glancing at the footage playing on his television, Yuki couldn't help the bitter taste in his mouth as Ryuichi hugged Shuichi tightly, as they tried to protect him from the mob of reporters. "How comes you're not pulling Ryuichi away from him."

"Ryuichi is not a target. And he has experience with this kind of thing."

"That's ridiculous," Yuki said savagely. "I'm going to his apartment; I don't care what you do."

Hanging up the phone, Yuki threw it on the couch and kicked the edge of the coffee table in frustration. Pain seared the inside lining of his stomach and he grimaced as he rubbed his stomach. His ulcers were acting up again. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down, but the constant pounding of his heart refused to slow down. As long as he was here, worrying, the hole in his stomach was going to bleed out into his skin. Giving up on being detached, he stalked to his room and changed out of his t-shirt and sweats into a shirt and slacks. Grabbing his wallet and car keys, he ran a hand through his blonde hair and grabbed a jacket. Five minutes later, he was on the road speeding toward NG Towers.

He had never been to Shuichi's apartment. As he knocked on the door, he was suddenly curious to know how the little punk lived. Was the house a raving mess? After all, the punk couldn't cook or keep dishes from breaking. How did he survive?

The door opened to reveal Ryuichi Sakuma and his good mood escaped the building. What was this bastard doing here?

"Come on in," Ryuichi said with a bright smile. "Shuichi is in the bathroom. I'm trying to get him to eat. May be you can help."

"What are you doing here?" Yuki said dropping his jacket on the couch. The living room was surprisingly well put together. The design was elegant and very classy; the white leather couches were clean and neat complemented by a glass coffee table. The walls were pristine with tasteful paintings featured in intervals.

Wide glass windows opened up into a balcony. The kitchen was off to the left, and opened up into a small dining area that was fitted with a mahogany dining table and matching chairs. Then there was there entertainment section of the room, it looked like an area meant to be part of the living room, but sectioned off by a shelf that was filled with cds and DVDs. A high tech looking keyboard took up one corner with a swivel chair before it. A large television screen was fitted on one side, flanked by a large music system. Video game controls on the floor were testament to the fact that Shuichi had probably spent some time there today. Yuki managed to process all this with a few short glances in the room before his eyes returned to the rock star seated on the couch holding a drum stick in one hand.

"Doing your job," Ryuichi said in a steel voice that surprised Yuki. "Where have you been?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Yuki asked as he wondered where Shuichi was. Was he going to take all his time in the toilet?

"It matters because I love that kid more than you can probably understand," Ryuichi replied. "He's having a hard time. He needs friends, not people who are going to use him then toss him away. If you know your being here is only going to cause pain, the door is quite unlocked."

"You can be such an asshole," Yuki said dropping his car keys on the coffee table.

"Look who's talking," Ryuichi retorted.

"What are you feeding him?"

"Noodles," Ryuichi said with a shrug when Yuki made no attempt to leave. "We ordered them from the Chinese shop a few blocks away."

"Take out isn't healthy," Yuki said in disgust. Rolling up his shirt sleeves, he headed for the kitchen. "I hope you have someone who you can send for groceries. I don't think any of us should be trying to show up in a grocery store right now."

"I'll make a call," Ryuichi said standing up.

Yuki wasn't surprised to find a pile of dishes in the sink when he went into the kitchen. Shuichi probably relied on a housekeeper to keep the place clean. Recent events would have had K and Tohma wary of any strangers coming in to the house. Any unnecessary risks would be removed. He was just finishing up with the last plate when he turned to find Shuichi standing at the door way his eyes wide in surprise.

"Hey," Yuki greeted.

"Yuki," Shuichi said with a smile. He took a step forward and then he was falling to the ground. Yuki abandoned the plate he was holding in the sink and moved fast to intercept Shuichi's fall before he could hit the tiled floor. Pulling him against his chest, he pressed a hand to Shuichi's forehead and sighed when he realized that the young man was burning up from a fever.

"How did you ever survive by yourself?" Yuki asked as he gathered his lover into his arms. Suddenly having Shuichi this close made his heart calm down and the pain in his own stomach subside. It was as though Shuichi fit in to him in a way no other ever had. Glancing down at Shuichi's closed eyes; he let a small smile escape on his way to the bedroom. He had it bad.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation, Maki Murakami does.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was amazing being this person, Yuki mused as he settled Shuichi in bed. A few weeks ago, he'd been a lonely bastard living in an apartment not caring about anyone in the world. Now, here he was concerned about a pint sized rock star who didn't know self preservation if it hit him on the face. Shuichi was like an innocent child who was trapped in the body of a grown man. Did it make sense? Not at all, Yuki thought as he pulled the covers over Shuichi. His hand stroked strands of hair away from Shuichi's warm forehead and let a sigh escape. His attachment to this little man was irrevocable.

"What happened?" Ryuichi asked coming into the bedroom. He walked around the bed to the other side and sat down on the bed. "Shu-chan, what hurts?"

"He has a fever. He passed out in the kitchen and therefore can't hear you," Yuki said grudgingly. He didn't appreciate Ryuichi's presence right now. It took all he had not to push the other man away when he reached out to feel Shuichi's forehead. "Did you call for groceries?"

"Yes," Ryuichi said with a sigh. "I can stay with him, if you have somewhere to be."

"Fuck off, Sakuma," Yuki said refusing to hold on to control.

"No need to be verbal," Ryuichi said looking at him with amusement. "He's been talking about you the entire time you've been apart. I'm getting a complex just hearing it. You know, I hated the idea of you and him the first time I heard it."

"Whatever you're trying to say to me is falling on deaf ears," Yuki said gruffly. Stroking Shuichi's cheek gently, he stood up and headed back out of the bedroom. Sakuma was pushing buttons that would unleash a monster. It was better to save them both from the ensuing disaster.

Ryuichi was apparently as clueless as his idiot lover because the man followed him out and kept going.

"I've known you forever, Eiri; I've never seen you act this way with anyone. So, I'll grudgingly concede the fact that Shuichi means something to you. But, and this is important, if you hurt him anymore, I'm taking him away from you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm not Tohma," Ryuichi said with a small smile. "You have no hold over me. I don't care about your emotional complexities and the never ending ulcers that drive you to the hospital. I will take Shuichi away from you. He deserves to be happy."

"Stop trying to piss me off," Yuki growled irritated by Ryuichi's warning. The worst thing about it was that Ryuichi was a certifiable maniac who would go through with his threat. Shuichi's attachment to the Nittle Grasper rocker made him dangerous. He didn't want to give it much thought.

"I'm just warning you," Ryuichi said with a sigh. Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head. "I need a break right now. I'm heading out. Please take care of him."

Yuki shrugged and watched the national idol stride out of the apartment. Once the door closed, Yuki cursed under his breath and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

"We have identification," K said triumphantly later that afternoon. He was in Shuichi's apartment updating the band and Yuki on the new developments about the stalker. Hiro sat in the couch his feet propped up on the coffee table, while he played with a guitar he'd picked from a stand in Shuichi's music room.

Suguru was actually paying attention, his laptop was lay closed on the coffee table, and his legs were crossed under him in the armchair he was in. Sakano was serving tea to everyone. Yuki was leaning against the wall his gaze on the picture K was holding up.

"He is ex-military, had a job in the Tokyo Mall working with sports equipment. At some point, he stopped working and we can't find a legitimate job. He had an apartment in Akasaka; the police didn't find anything there. We don't know where he's staying. After that little stunt he pulled yesterday, everyone was on alert, but he seemed to disappear in the crowd."

"How did he get that close to Shuichi?" Yuki asked. "How could you let it happen?"

"It happened so fast," Hiro explained. "One minute we were walking into the club, the next, Shuichi was on the ground and that maniac was all over him. It was a blur."

"This is getting dangerous," Yuki said under his breath. "He could have had a weapon."

"But he didn't," K replied sternly. "The good thing is that yesterday, we missed him by a hair. He's own excitement will force him to make another mistake. Next time we will catch him."

"Next time," Yuki said quietly. Shaking his head, he pushed off the wall and strode up to K. "Next time, Shuichi might get hurt. That bastard might take a step further and drive this to a tragedy. What use will all this be?"

"It's frustrating for all of us," Hiro said putting his guitar aside. "You can't imagine what my family feels about having their lives invaded by bodyguards who don't want to give you a moment's privacy. K- San is doing all he can to sort this situation you know."

"Come up with a solid plan," Yuki said firmly. Pointing to Suguru and Hiro, he said with a hard tone. "Give that man an audience with them. When was the first time you became aware of him?"

"It was at a fan group meet at a mall," Suguru provided. "We were signing some band memorabilia and Shuichi received an envelope at his table. K and Sakano decided not to tell us about it and thing seemed to escalate from that first contact."

"So, he's a guy who wants Shuichi to pay attention to him," Yuki said thoughtfully.

"Yes, something like that," K said with a sigh.

"Give him a chance then," Yuki suggested. "He needs face to face time, so put them in a room together."

"Do you think we have his number to just call him up?" Hiro asked irritated.

"What's your problem?" Yuki asked. "I'm trying to stop this whole situation once and for all."

"That's my best friend that you're eagerly thrusting into harms way," Hiro retorted. "Don't think this is so easy for him."

"Hiro, I think what Yuki-san is trying to say is that the fastest way to end this is to allow the stalker even closer," Suguru said gently.

"How much closer do you want him?" Hiro demanded. Getting up, he glared at Yuki and continued. "You didn't even want to involve yourself with Shuichi a few days ago. Why are you here now urging us to put him in harms way? Don't you think it's stupid?"

"I think we should all calm down," K said lifting his gun to point at the two glaring men. "Shouting will just wake Shu-chan and make this harder than it is. I will consider Yuki-san's idea. It's quite valid actually, if planned well; we can end this in one day."

"I don't think its right," Hiro protested turning to meet K's gaze. "You didn't see him yesterday after that incident. I won't be a part of it."

"You won't have to do anything," Yuki said. "I'll help K."

Hiro glared at Yuki for a moment, then shaking his head, he left the apartment slamming the door hard. Suguru sighed and stood up. Picking up his laptop, he said sympathetically.

"This situation is hard on everyone. Tempers are high; Hiro just needs time to cool down. Do what you have to, K-san, Yuki-san." With that, he too turned and left the apartment leaving K and Yuki standing in the living room.

"How far are you willing to go?" K asked after a few moments.

Yuki's gaze strayed to the corridor that led to Shuichi's bedroom. Shrugging, he said quietly. "How far do you need to go?"

* * *

Shuichi woke up with a groan because his head felt like it was weighed down by rocks. Rubbing at his eyes, he leaned up on one elbow slowly, as he sat up on the bed. He felt so groggy like he'd spent the night before partying hard. But then again, he couldn't remember the last time he'd gone out partying. Ever since his stalker had taken centre stage in every thing in his life, he spent his time in doors trying to survive being cooped. The memory of being mauled by that awful man filled his mind, and he let out another groan. Damn it, he needed Yuki.

Frowning, he pushed his hair out of his face as his memory slowly returned. Ryuichi had been trying to get him to eat; he'd refused and rushed to the bathroom as nausea seemed to have taken over his body. And then, he'd returned to the kitchen to find Yuki standing by the sink. Yuki, his eyes widened, his lover was here.

Pushing the covers away, he'd just managed to swing his legs over the bed when the door slammed open to reveal his blonde lover striding in with a tray in his hands.

"Don't even think about it," Yuki ordered. "Get back in bed."

"Yuki, you're really here," Shuichi said elated. Warmth spread through his body and suddenly the world seemed to tilt as though Yuki was his equilibrium. "It's really you."

"Get back in bed, you're running a very high fever," Yuki admonished as he set the tray on the bedside table. Reaching for the covers, he pushed them back as he lifted Shuichi's legs and swung them back on the bed. "Doctor's orders, you're not to move until your fever comes down."

"But how come you're here," Shuichi asked, completely forgetting about the little monkey trying to split his head open. His pain didn't seem important. Having Yuki here with him, he couldn't even begin to define the emotions going through him. "Tohma-

"Your boss is not too happy about you being laid up in bed either," Yuki continued his chastising. "Why aren't you taking care of yourself? Eating fast food and over working your body is the fastest way to end up in hospital you know."

Shuichi smiled as Yuki sat beside him on the bed, and picked up a napkin from the tray. He placed it over Shuichi's lap and was about to reach for the hot steaming bowl on the tray. Having Yuki sit this close drove his heart to such an unimaginable pulse rate, he couldn't help leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Yuki. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath bringing Yuki's unique scent of cigarettes and spices in to his lungs. The reality of it brought tears to his eyes as he held on tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here," Shuichi whispered.

Yuki held stiff for a moment, and then he relaxed and ran his hands around Shuichi. Yuki rubbed Shuichi's back gently, rocking him back and forth, and then firmly pulling back so that he could see Shuichi's face.

"You need to eat something," Yuki said quietly. "Now sit back, this is some Miso soup. It should warm you up."

At that moment, Shuichi realized that Yuki could have been offering him water mixed with soil, and he would have taken it, viewing it as the most beautiful gift ever. Fighting back the tears in his eyes, Shuichi swallowed hard and took the bowl gently. Blowing on the steaming liquid, he tipped it to his lips and sipped the soup. He ate in silence after that, watching Yuki take the empty soup bowl, and pass him a bowl filled with vegetable stew. Yuki didn't talk as he arranged the empty bowl on the tray. A minute later, he pinned that golden gaze on Shuichi and as always his heart skipped a bit at the intensity of those eyes. Those eyelashes seemed longer, and how come he'd never noticed the dark flecks in yellow before?

"Do you like having Ryuichi here?" Yuki asked suddenly.

Shuichi blinked, forcing himself to pay attention to the question. He frowned and asked, "What?"

"Do you like having Ryuichi around that much?" Yuki asked again, his tone very low as he kept his gaze on the tray on the bedside table.

"He understands me," Shuichi answered as he ate his vegetable stew. It was delicious as always. Yuki was such a great cook.

"What does that mean? Hiro and Suguru understand you well enough, what's the point of having Ryuichi as well."

"We get each other," Shuichi said with a shrug. He didn't think Yuki would understand his attachment to Ryuichi Sakuma. Ryuichi was-

"I don't think you need to be that close to him," Yuki said as he handed Shuichi a glass of orange juice.

"Yuki," Shuichi frowned. "Are you jealous?"

"That's a very useless emotion," Yuki replied with a roll of his eyes. Turning away, he shrugged. "Do what you want about it then, I don't care."

Of course, Shuichi thought. The great Yuki Eiri could never be caught dead being jealous of anyone. Well, he adjusted that thought, maybe not caught dead admitting to the petty useless emotion.

"You do," Shuichi said as he sipped his orange juice. "I know you do even though you don't mention it."

"What would you know about that?" Yuki asked holding a plate of apples. He took the empty bowl of vegetable soup from Shuichi and urged him to pick a piece of fruit.

Shuichi glanced at the neatly sliced pieces of apple, noting the precision of the edges on the white juicy flesh. It was so clean cut, just like Yuki.

"You're here with me," Shuichi replied with a smile. "If I didn't matter, you'd still be at your laptop typing away." Yuki glared at him and Shuichi bit into his apple washing it away with orange juice. Grinning, he said. "Your secret is safe with me, Yuki."

* * *

"You're proposing to place my brother in-law in danger," Tohma said severely. Placing his hands on his desk, he stood up and glared at K. "I won't have it, Claude-san."

"I don't think you have a choice, he helped craft this plan," K replied. "I've done all I can to reduce the risk to both of them, but it remains a gamble. If it works, we get our man, if it doesn't, we should be prepared for damage control."

"Which would include one of them killed, kidnapped or severely injured, maybe both of them, this is not the way to convince me," Tohma said shaking his head.

They were in his office at the NG Productions building. Tohma had been busy trying to work through paper work he'd been ignoring for a while now, when K entered his office to make his big announcements.

He hadn't spent all this time protecting Eiri for him to be thrust into danger so easily. He was going to protect that man even if it meant it was from Eiri himself.

"I suspected that your reaction might be like this," K cut into his thoughts with a sigh. "So, I brought reinforcements."

There was a knock on the door and without waiting for an answer, the door swung open to reveal Mika and Ryuichi. Glaring at K, Tohma watched Ryuichi rush around the desk to come lean on it next him.

"Hi, Tohma," Ryuichi said with a smile. "You need to smile, you're not shining today."

"I'm not in the mood," Tohma said between gritted teeth. Staring into Mika's eyes, he shook his head. "I can't believe you're here."

"I have no choice; Eiri is threatening to leave the country with Shuichi if we don't let this go how he wants." Mika sank into an arm chair and threw her handbag on the glass coffee table before her. "You know, I can't have that."

"This is not going to work," Tohma protested again. Ignoring Ryuichi's attempts to rub his tense shoulders, he shook his head again. "They are too close."

"Go over the plan," Mika ordered K. "We'll all listen, and maybe Tohma will hear a good thing in it."

"Yes, Mika-san," K said quietly. "The main point of this plan is to allow the stalker as close to Shuichi as possible. We have to give him time to get comfortable with Shuichi, so that he can be captured, we must also ensure Shuichi's safety as we do this. That's why we've come up with the mall idea. Easy access and we can use the hallway for the signing."

"There are too many variables," Tohma interrupted. "The exits are numerous, too many people, and we won't have any control over the entire building. It's too public."

"It beats an open air park, or even a concert hall," Ryuichi pointed out.

"How about a school," Mika offered. "The exits may be many but if they are well guarded, there shouldn't be a problem. It is also easy access for the stalker; after all he is military trained. You can control the students and where they go."

"That's not a bad idea," K agreed with a nod. He made a note in his pad. "There are a few schools which would be thrilled by a publicity stunt involving Bad Luck."

"We can use Shuichi's old high school," Tohma provided then. "I think it is full of people who'd be concerned enough about Shuichi to help us if the stalker manages to get one up on us."

"Which leaves the number of body guards you're assigning to Shuichi and who will be in the room with him," Ryuichi said quietly. "I believe this is the main cause of conflict, since Yuki-san insists that they should be alone in the room."

"They will have to have bodyguards," Tohma said with finality. "They can't be alone in there."

"He won't approach if they are too safe," Mika said gently. "It's only for a few hours."

"What you're suggesting," Tohma sat down in his chair and sighed. "I can't allow it."

"I don't think you have a choice," Mika said quietly. Standing up, she moved to walk around the desk where she placed an arm around him. "Tohma-kun, K will be there, so will Sakano, nothing will happen to Eiri."

"Ryuichi," Tohma said then, his gaze on the papers on his desk. He wouldn't be the one who made this decision. He'd been there once in a situation where a stalker held his friend's life in the palm of his hand. It was the most frightening feeling in the world. "What do you think?"

"K thinks it's a gamble," Ryuichi said quietly. "One that must be taken if we're to free Shuichi of this, Bad Luck needs to have a new light soon and they can't do it while Shuichi's creative spirit is being held down by this ridiculous situation."

"You think we should do it," Tohma said.

"Yes," Ryuichi said quietly.

"Very well," Tohma said in agreement. "K-san, you have the authorization, but all measures must be taken to protect them."

* * *

_Looking forward to your comments, I'm glad for them, they really keep me upbeat about this story. Thanks for your support._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Gravitation. But it's an awesome manga, love it forever.**

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Bad Luck was going to be doing a concert at the Takuen High School. It was a promo concert to help support reading clubs in schools, where the band members were going to support their favorite book titles. These titles would be announced at the venue, but many were speculating that Shuichi would choose a title by his beau, Yuki Eiri. The usual hype that went with advertising such events was filling the papers, radios and the televisions.

He could hardly breathe without the mention of Shuichi and Yuki Eiri every other second. It was driving him crazy. Time was running out on his patience, he had warned them, he'd warned Shuichi about that Yuki Eiri. It was looking as though he needed to remind Shuichi of the consequences of choosing to be with the writer. Getting up away from his laptop, he rushed for the table by the window of his motel room. Rummaging through the blueprints on the desk, he smiled as he stared at his chosen route into the high school. This time, he would make it quite clear to Shuichi who he belonged to. Glancing at the route he'd mapped out, it was quite secluded, which would give him time to carry Shuichi out without any interruptions. There would be no one who would stand in his way. Shuichi was his tomorrow.

"Stop fidgeting," Yuki growled. They were in a limousine headed for the high school. Shuichi sat beside him tugging at the buckles on his black leather jacket. His eyes were hidden behind dark glasses, and Yuki knew Shuichi was hiding his fear. "You're driving me crazy pulling at your jacket like that."

"Well, excuse me," Shuichi grumbled. He let out a sigh and shifted in his seat. "I don't read. We're going to lie to kids."

"No one is under the impression that you read," Yuki teased. "Your lyrics should be the first clue. They are terrible, possibly the worst, grammatically."

"You can be such an asshole," Shuichi sighed. "No one asked you to listen to my music. And excuse me; thousands of fans love my lyrics just as they are."

"They are all brainless maniacs," Yuki said. "Just like you, you've infected them with your stupidity."

"Oh yeah," Shuichi scoffed. "What about the stupid people who read your books? They would hate you if they knew exactly who you are. Isn't it strange to write romance novels when you suck at the romantic stuff yourself?"

"I sell millions of copies, Shu-chan," Yuki said. "I don't think anyone would believe you."

"Well, you're lying too," Shuichi said quietly. "We're all a bunch of lying idiots. Ryuichi with his insane attachment to a teddy bear, you and your coldness, me and stalkers who want me dead, we need help."

"You're so morbid these days," Yuki sighed. Turning in his seat, he reached for the sunglasses on Shuichi's face. Pulling them off, he thanked K's prudence for putting them in a separate limousine from Hiro and Suguru. Pulling Shuichi into his arms, he pressed his lips to the younger man's lips and proceeded to distract the punk until the vehicle stopped at the high school.

* * *

His heart was pounding relentlessly, no matter how much he told himself that things were going to be alright, the feel of that horrible man's hands on him returned. Nausea was becoming a habit that he couldn't fight, and the need to run screaming back to his apartment was overwhelming. Having Yuki seated beside him should have reassured him, but instead, it made him worry all the more. He didn't want to see Yuki hurt because of today.

Yuki was trying to get a rise out of him, but even the comments that would have him cheerfully shouting at his lover were making him worry more. He was glad when Yuki decided to distract him in the only way that could. The sweet kisses that were rained on his lips pulled him away from reality so thoroughly, it took him a moment to come back to earth when the car stopped and Yuki settled those sunglasses back on his eyes.

"It's time," Yuki said quietly.

"Why are you doing this with me," Shuichi asked in a panic as fans screamed in excitement. Outside the high school press vans filled the parking spots, students tried to catch a glimpse of the celebrities, Shuichi saw Tohma, Sakano and a few executives from NG productions go in. "You don't have to be here."

"I want to be," Yuki said firmly. "We've been through this. I can't help but be here."

"Why," Shuichi asked clinging to Yuki's pristine black suit. He looked so handsome with that blonde hair of his combed back with a lock of it falling over his left eye. He would have had a cigarette by now, but he was controlling his urges. Shaking a little, Shuichi pressed his head into Yuki's right shoulder and closed his eyes. "I don't want to walk in there."

"Shuichi," Yuki sighed. Pressing his lips to the top of Shuichi's head, he sighed again. "Let's finish this, so that I can see my apartment again."

"Is that all you want?" Shuichi demanded looking up quickly glaring at the golden eyes that were focused on him.

"You can come along if you think you can keep things tidy. As long as you stay out of the kitchen, you obviously weren't blessed with a gene to even boil water." Yuki opened the door, and Shuichi grinned happily at that comment. He was still smiling when he followed Yuki out of the car.

* * *

Once they were walking into the building, Shuichi took in a deep breath as the two men who were assigned to him and Yuki took up their position behind them. He ran through the plan in his head. Yuki was going to be with him through the interview with the reporters. They would answer questions about the book Shuichi had chosen to represent. Hiro and Suguru would contribute first, and then Shuichi and Yuki would be last. Afterwards, Bad Luck would perform a concert and then they would all take up positions at a table set that would be set up in the gym for fan meet and greet. That was the moment that K was hoping the stalker would take to make his move.

Shuichi glanced at Yuki, and caught him glancing at him. Nodding to reassure him, Shuichi put on a bright smile as they passed excited students. This moment right here was bitter sweet for him. He'd never been scholarly, in fact his grades in school were nothing to mention, but he'd learned music here. His love for music was fueled within these walls, by his best friend Hiro, by his sister, and his parents. At the end of graduation, pursuing Bad Luck's future had been a dream he couldn't let go. Even when Hiro's parents had threatened to send him off to medical school, Shuichi had known he would pursue Bad Luck anyway. Although it would really have sucked because he loved Hiro and Bad Luck was theirs together. Anyway, he was glad things had worked out so well. It was a dream come true to come back to his old high school a successful musician, it was bitter that he was here because someone was trying to destroy his life.

K ushered them into the theater room where they walked down the aisle to the stage amid wild applause. Shuichi noted that Hiro and Suguru were already up on stage. Hiro was talking about his favorite manga-ka, a well known man who drew awesome art for video games on the side. Suguru had chosen a well known literary writer who wrote in English. Shuichi had turned off his attention the moment the younger man started gushing about elves, wizards and great wars. Suguru could be such a bore sometimes. As they came up to the entrance of the stage, Shuichi stared at Yuki and smiled at the thought of the book he was supporting today.

It seemed like yesterday when he'd sat in Yuki's kitchen questioning him about what he did for a living. He remembered wanting to know more about Yuki. The man had seemed like a complicated puzzle, but now, Shuichi smiled again. Yuki was a romantic indeed, in his own way; he just hid it all in books.

"Thank you, Hiro-san, this has been truly insightful," the presenter said cheerfully. "We will be giving a copy of this manga to all of you, later today. Now, we will welcome the dynamic duo, Shindou Shuichi and Yuki Eiri."

Shuichi listened as the audience broke into wild applause. K urged them to go on stage, and Shuichi pasted on his public smile waving at the audience as he went to take his seat beside Hiro. Yuki took the one on Shuichi's left and they both turned to the presenter with bright smiles. It could be exhausting to keep up the façade, but after a while it came so easily, he sometimes forgot what a real smile felt like on his face.

"Shindou Shuichi, Bad Luck's lead singer, is going to be supporting Yuki Eiri's _Crimson Love_. The book was published two months ago and has been on the top ten best selling list for weeks. Critics call the title splendid, authentic and extraordinary. How do you feel about these reviews, Yuki-san?"

"I'm glad that the book has reached so many," Yuki Eiri said smoothly. "I appreciate the reviews and the support the book has gotten."

"Shuichi-san, what drew you to this title?" the presenter asked.

Shuichi noted the sly look Yuki gave him. He was sure his lover thought that he was going to spout lines that Sakano had fed him. Granted that any other backing he'd ever given any other writer had consisted of Sakano reading the chosen title and telling Shuichi what to say. This time would be a first for him, he'd actually read the book in question.

"I read the book after I met Yuki-san," Shuichi said truthfully. "I had gone through a few titles before I settled on it. The historical concept of it was enticing, coupled with a reincarnation concept, I was hooked."

"Without giving spoilers, what was your favorite character?"

"Suki-chan, the main character, she goes through so much to hold on to her love. Despite a difficult family situation, and working life, she does not give up on the man she loves. In fact, she lives her life determined to keep him by her side, even when so many are against it. I think that is a brave thing to do."

"Does it resonate with your life?"

"In some ways," Shuichi said with a small nod. "Mostly, I found it inspiring. If I could have a love like Suki-chan had, I would want to have the courage to defend it as she did in _Crimson Love_."

"Yuki-san, you've captured Shuichi-san's interest so much. What inspired the book?"

"A lot of things, I wanted to explore the historical aspect of our country, so it was exciting setting the characters in that period of time. Also, making it that these characters would reincarnate years later in the modern world, gave me a chance to bring out some of what Shuichi-san is talking about. I'm glad that it was inspiring to him."

"_Crimson Love_ is in all bookstores right now, go out and get a copy. Of course, for our audience today, we are going to gift all of you with a copy, courtesy of Bad Luck and Yuki Eiri-san. Shuichi-san, has offered to read the first paragraph of the book to us, after which we will have the Bad Luck concert, showcasing a new song from the band's soon to be released album."

The audience clapped in excitement and Shuichi smiled at Yuki at the announcement. Taking the book the presenter handed him, Shuichi turned the pages and met Yuki's gaze for a moment before he started reading.

_I never believed in love, it always felt like a lie that was woven by witches and wizards to entice the weak human heart. The human heart that didn't know any better, that life could be lived with a cold heart and precise decisions, after all, life could be maneuvered and manipulated. Yes, this was what I believed until the day I was standing under a cherry blossom tree staring at a man riding a great black stallion, his hair flying behind him and a katana strapped to his waist. He was racing toward me, and as he moved closer, his dark eyes got clearer, and in that moment, my heart plummeted as I realized that my life would never be the same._

Shuichi glanced up then, his eyes holding Yuki's for a moment, hoping that Yuki would understand that the paragraph and those last words resonated in his heart in so many ways. Before he'd met Yuki, he'd only imagined what love could be. But now, he knew, and he never wanted to be without it. He never wanted to be without Yuki.

"That was beautiful," the presenter was saying. The audience was clapping madly, and Shuichi smiled closing the book on his lap.

Shuichi suddenly understood that if things got difficult today, he would do whatever needed to be done to protect Yuki. Like Suki-chan, he'd protect his love even though it cost him his life. Standing up, he handed the book back to the presenter and smiled at Yuki. As he passed his lover, he placed a hand on Yuki's arm, squeezing it gently, letting go, he went back stage to get ready for the Bad Luck concert.

* * *

Yuki sat in his seat at the front row paralyzed by Shuichi's behavior. From what he knew of the punk, and his own observations, Shuichi wasn't one to read books. That he had read _Crimson Love_ was enough for Yuki to finally understand just how committed his lover was to their relationship. Shuichi really did love him. When he'd read the paragraph from the book, he'd put all he was feeling into the words. Yuki couldn't even begin to believe that he had actually written _Crimson Love._ Those days, he hadn't even imagined worrying about any one else.

Returning his gaze to the stage, he stared at Shuichi croon a new love song that had been written during the past week. Shuichi was holding on to the microphone singing as though his life depended on it. His eyes were closed, the stage lights playing against his face, turning him into a beautiful angel on stage. It was time, he thought with a sigh. He couldn't keep it from the punk anymore. Tonight, after they were done with this, he would tell him the truth.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Shuichi said as he handed the young girl back her Bad Luck CD. Taking the next one, he looked up and smiled, "What's your name?"

"Sakura," the girl said shyly.

"Sakura-chan," Shuichi said scribbling her name and a short message on the CD, he signed his name, and handed the CD back to her. "There you go, enjoy it."

He took a sip of his water from the water bottle at his elbow and took the poster being held out to him absently. Closing the bottle, he unrolled it and had to move fast to pick the letter that fell out of the poster. Sighing, he opened it and was going to paste on a smile for the fan, when the contents of the letter sunk in.

'**Don't panic, don't shout or alert anyone. I will kill your lover if you do. Look at me and smile.'**

Shuichi swallowed, folded the letter carefully before he looked up at the man standing in front of him. He was in a jacket, his head covered by the hood of the jacket. It took all he had to keep smiling.

"Take a break and go to the bathroom, right now," the man whispered.

Shuichi placed the letter on the table and picked up the marker he had been using. Clearing his throat, he asked quietly, "What's your name?"

"Sato," the man said gruffly.

Shuichi paused before he shakily scribbled the name on the Bad Luck poster, he didn't write a message because he couldn't. His fingers were shaking so badly. Writing his name under his picture, he handed the poster back. "Thank you for coming."

"Don't play with me," the man replied roughly before he turned and left.

Shuichi sat frozen in his seat. His gaze moving the distance to Hiro on his left, and then Suguru on his right, they were both still signing away for the fans. Yuki was to Hiro's left, he too was signing the books that their fans had gotten. Wondering what he should do, he grabbed the CD that was thrust to his face. He didn't even ask the owners name, instead, he just signed his and handed it back. He signed a few more, but then his hand started shaking very hard. He couldn't do any more, pushing back his chair; he bowed in apology and turned away from the crowd.

His body guard rushed to his side, and he waved his hand. "I just need to visit the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Okay," the man said stepping away hesitantly.

Shuichi walked the steps to the hallway that would take him to the bathrooms they had been designated with trepidation. He wasn't sure why it seemed important to walk in a hurry when his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest. He wanted to go nuts, there was no way he would let Yuki be hurt again. The last time had nearly killed him.

Shaking, he grabbed on to the bathroom door handle and stood there taking in deep breaths. Pressing a hand to his chest, he wondered if people could die from fear. He couldn't seem to get enough air into his chest. He wanted to scream, but if he did, Yuki's life-, he shook his head.

This was his turn to protect his love no matter the cost to him. He loved Yuki. He really did, and the only way to finish this was to face this bastard. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Without thinking too much, he pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

The bathroom was brightly lit, the floors were tiled with white tiles, and the stalls to his right had their doors closed. Shuichi remembered them being a light green when he'd been in school, but now they were a silver color now. The sinks were lined upon the left and on the farthest wall were the urinals. Breathing out in fear, Shuichi let go of the door handle, he fisted his hands to stop them shaking. The silver rings he was wearing cut into his skin and the stinging pain forced him to keep calm.

"Hello, Shuichi-chan," that now familiar hoarse voice said into the room.

Shuichi froze where he stood and the calm he'd been holding on to disappeared. His heart slammed against his chest. He couldn't breathe properly; his eyes searched the stalls for the owner of the voice.

"You look delicious as always," he purred.

That tone irritated Shuichi, and the memory of those awful hands pawing him all over filled his mind. Suppressing a scream, Shuichi hardened his jaw and demanded.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Shuichi cursed how shaky his voice sounded, but there was nothing to be done about that. His fear was boiling up making him hysterical. He couldn't fight it.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

Shuichi closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he opened them again, the man was standing in front of him. He wasn't sure what he'd imagined. Every time someone had mentioned the stalker, his brain had automatically pictured a big burly man with a scary face. Those hands that had grabbed at him, they had felt rough, crude, and full of distaste. Every time he'd caught a glimpse of him at the apartment and in all those corners, concerts, the man had been hooded in black jackets and heavy clothing, the image had sustained. Now, here he stood staring at the same man, and it was shattering to see that image destroyed by the young man staring back at him with a smile.

"You-," Shuichi gasped. "I know you."

* * *

_The showdown begins, i'll be sure to make it as exciting as possible. ^_^. Thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad you all love this story so much. Its really encouraging to keep at it, i'm always looking forward to what you're going to say. Cheers._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: - Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami**

**Chapter Twenty- One**

* * *

"I know you," Shuichi said in shock. "You work at NG Productions."

"You've finally seen me," the young man said. "It's taken you so long, you're always so busy, so high, it's very hard to reach you."

"Why would you do this?" Shuichi demanded. "I say hello to you every morning when I walk into the building. You're supposed to guard the building, not try and hurt people."

"You might have said hello," the young man said. "But you didn't notice me, or smile at me the way you smile at everyone close to you. It's quite frustrating actually."

"What do you want?" Shuichi asked. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You're beautiful even when you're angry."

Shuichi clenched his fists tighter at those words. He couldn't stand that tone the man was using as though they were lovers when they weren't. Shaking, Shuichi glared at the man standing in front of him. He was a guard he'd passed by so many times at the entrance to NG Productions. He always nodded to him in greeting, usually a short nod with a smile. Such a small action had attracted this man's attention. It didn't make sense that this man, so cordial and nice would be the one terrorizing him this way. But then how could it not, it explained how he had always known where Shuichi was staying.

"Sato-san," Shuichi said gently. "Why don't you stop this? If you don't do anything anymore, things will be okay, and you won't be in trouble anymore. We can even forget about you hurting Yuki the last time-

"Don't talk about that man," Sato ordered savagely. His eyes seemed to shine with an ugly kind of possessiveness that had Shuichi shaking all over again. "You are mine."

"I belong to myself," Shuichi countered back. "You don't own me."

"Oh, is that what you think?" Sato took the final steps that brought him standing right in front of Shuichi. His eyes were black pools filled with such anger, they pierced Shuichi's gaze paralyzing him. "I've watched you for a while now. I know everything about you, so don't think I don't know you're hoping to talk me out of this so you can escape. I warned you about Yuki-san. He's not good enough for you, so I'm taking you away from him. Since you're obviously going to struggle, I think this is going to best."

Shuichi panicked and started to take a step back, hoping to make it to the door before Sato could do anything. He wasn't fast enough. Sato gripped his upper arm tightly and a white cloth was pressed to his face, the scent choked him, and even if he tried to fight breathing in, the second whiff of it brought darkness.

* * *

"He's in the bathroom," K said as they rushed toward the men's room. "Shuichi's bodyguard alerted me the moment he stood up and left. The note was on the table."

Yuki gritted his teeth as the words on the note flashed in his mind again. It was taking all he had to keep from tearing the walls apart. Walking behind K, he asked quietly, "What are we going to do now?"

"First, we must ensure Shuichi's safety," K said gently. "This means not running into that room without a plan. Do you understand Yuki-san? Give me a nod if you understand."

Yuki let out a shaky breath and nodded so that K could continue. He wasn't sure he could keep cool for too long. "How are we going to do make sure Shuichi's okay?"

"Leave that to my men, stay behind me," K ordered as they rounded the corner to the hallway where the bathroom was. Five men were standing in front of the bathroom door, each holding a weapon and dressed in black. K gave a nod, and the men moved into motion. It took them five seconds to slam into the bathroom and then call out clear. Yuki counted the seconds anxiously.

The moment they shouted clear, Yuki rushed around K and went into the bathroom. He stood frozen at the door when he looked around and found that K's men were just looking around the room.

"Where is he?" Yuki demanded. "Where the hell is he?"

"The stalker has him," the team leader said pointing into the last stall. "This looks like the route he used to escape. He's on the loose."

K rushed to look into the stall, Yuki followed, his heart slamming against his chest when he saw the dark space in the wall. Shuichi was with that mad man inside a vent. Yuki took a step toward the entrance, but K grabbed his shoulder and forced him out of the stall. Yuki fought those fists off but K wouldn't let him go.

"We're wasting time, he might take him out," Yuki said. "Let me go."

"Calm down, allow my men in first will you. What do you think you're going to do when you catch up to him and he has a gun," K demanded. "Get a hold of your control, Yuki-san."

"Shuichi is with that mad man," Yuki said savagely. "He is in the hands of a mad man, who knows what the hell is going to happen to him. I don't have time to be in control."

"Get a hold of it, or you're going to be waiting with the rest of the band out there. I don't have time to baby sit you if you lose control."

Yuki glared at K for a moment, conscious that the team was already going through the entrance Shuichi's stalker had taken; he let out a sigh and nodded to K. K let him go with a warning glance and followed the security team. Yuki cursed under his breath and followed K.

He had to stop a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim light in the tunnel. It was a service tunnel; pipes of all kinds ran on the wall above and on the sides. Water was leaking somewhere, making the floor damp. All Yuki could hear was their footsteps on the wet floor. Ignoring the damp ground, Yuki hurried after K hoping they weren't too late.

"We're following the tracker we put on Shindou-san," the team leader called. "They are moving toward the kitchens."

"How far are we?" K asked, they kept a hard fast pace.

"Two minutes," the team leader said.

"Attack him only if you're sure Shuichi won't get hurt," K ordered.

Yuki forced control on his need to hurry past everyone so that he could get to Shuichi. That bastard was going to pay for daring to touch his boy.

* * *

The world was foggy; everything seemed to be wrapped in a tight cloud that didn't make sense. He was being carried, Shuichi frowned, was he sick? No, he was over someone's shoulder. Yuki only did that when he was angry with him. He couldn't remember what he'd done-

He coughed violently that scent that filled his nose a minute ago irritating his nose. He gasped. Not Yuki, the stalker, he remembered now. The stalker was carrying him away. Oh no, they couldn't leave the building. No one would know where he was if they left the building. If things went bad, -he'd watched movies-, kidnap stories always ended in the kidnapped being dead and the lover suffering through grief. His Yuki would suffer through the pain of losing him and finally say those three little words while standing over his grave.

Just imagining it, made Shuichi start struggling harder. He couldn't have such a thing happen. If Yuki was to confess, he was going to do it to his face. He would accept nothing less. No one was going to take that moment from him.

"Stop struggling, we're almost out," Sato ordered angrily, gripping Shuichi's thighs tightly. His grip was to the point of painful.

Shuichi moaned loudly, he couldn't talk because Sato had covered his mouth with tape. Closing his eyes to stop the dizziness, he started moving in earnest. Using his hands, he pounded on Sato's back, and lifted his head making as much noise as he could. The man was strong, but Shuichi kept up his squirming until at one point he almost fell off the man's shoulder. He hit his head on a pipe on the wall, and the pain was excruciating. Warm liquid slid down his eyes, and for a moment Shuichi panicked when he saw the drops of blood on Sato's jacket.

"I told you to stop moving," Sato said angrily. One minute he was hoisted over the man's shoulder, and the next, he was dropped hard on a concrete floor. They were in some sort of service room.

Shuichi scrambled on the ground trying to crawl away. There was a door across the room that said exit, maybe he could make it. Shaking, tears finally sliding down his cheeks in desperation, he crawled across the floor.

Sato grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him up, shaking him violently. Looking at wild dark eyes, Shuichi was certain he was really going to die at the hands of this man. He couldn't see hope in there, not even a small ounce.

"Shut up, stop moaning, shut up, or I'm going to hit you so hard you won't wake up until next week."

Shuichi cried at the threat, his eyes filling with tears. His head was hurting and the pain was lancing through his head like pins were stuck in there. Sato got angry at the sight of his tears and pulled back a fist. Shuichi stared as that hand pulled back to hit him in the face and his heart plummeted. If that landed on him, he wasn't sure he could stay alert. He'd pass out and this man would take him away. Shaking his head frantically, Shuichi kicked at Sato with his feet, trying to escape. Sato pushed him back against the wall, hard and shouted at him to shut up.

He wished he'd told Yuki how much he loved him that morning. He wished he'd gone to visit his parents in the past few weeks instead of hide away from them. That fist started to come at his face and Shuichi was glad that this time Yuki wouldn't be hurt. His Yuki was safe in the gym with his band mates. At least he'd done something right this time.

Closing his eyes, he waited for impact. The pain wasn't as bad as he'd imagined, his jaw felt numb at first. The sudden rush of noise in the room, made him gasp as he tried to stay conscious. Someone was shouting his name, the sound of guns, footsteps, - the pain filled his mind, his eyes closed, and he gasped for air.

"Shuichi," someone called. That voice, it sounded so familiar. Was it Yuki? It sounded like Yuki. He was really going to miss him.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Yuki demanded of the doctor in charge. "Why isn't he moving? What's wrong?"

"Sir, he is sedated," the doctor advised quietly, his gaze moving back to Tohma. "He has a slight concussion, we won't know much until he wakes up. He lost some blood from the gash in his head, but it should heal just fine. Right now, we should let him rest. The nurses will watch over him, I think that would be best."

"I'm not leaving him," Yuki said forcefully. Looking at Tohma, he lifted a brow in warning. There was no way they were going to keep him away from Shuichi.

"Perhaps we should allow Eiri-san by his side," Tohma said firmly. "Shuichi-san will recover much faster if my brother in-law is with him. See that it is arranged, mean while, I'll deal with the administration. Eiri, go on."

Yuki nodded and hurried back down the private wing to Shuichi's room. Using the card he'd been given for the door, he swiped it over the lock and the door swung open. Going in, the door closed behind him automatically and he replaced the card into his trouser pocket. He hadn't gone home to change yet. He was still reeling from seeing Shuichi on the ground, blood covering his face. Moving to the hospital bed by the windows, he stood for a moment staring at his lover with mixed emotions. He sighed at the darkening bruise on Shuichi's forehead. His hair was no longer matted with blood; the nurses had cleaned him up. The blue hospital gown did nothing for his coloring; he was still pale, too pale. If it weren't for the machines hooked up to monitor his vitals, Yuki wouldn't have believed the boy was alive.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he took the hand that lay on top of the covers, and touched the elegant fingers gently. Squeezing them gently, he waited for the fingers to return the pressure, but when nothing came, he stared at the heart monitor with despair. He hadn't told him how much he mattered. He'd never thought it important, Yuki cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry," he murmured quietly. "I'm so sorry, Shuichi."

He wasn't even aware that he was crying until the tears started dropping on Shuichi's still fingers. Wiping at them with his thumb, Yuki leaned down slowly and pressed a kiss on those fingers.

* * *

Tohma, K and Hiro stood in the police station staring at the man who'd been arrested by the police for stalking Shuichi. Hiro was itching to walk over there and beat the bastard senseless, it felt like he was being slighted for not being given the chance to let his rage loose on the guy. Making a tighter fist, he turned to Tohma and K.

"How long are they going to keep him?"

"There are a few charges against him, all of which will tally to over twenty years in prison,' K said quietly.

"Don't worry about him," Tohma said with a hard tone. "I'll make sure he won't cause any more trouble."

"What about Shuichi?" Hiro asked quietly. "Will he have to testify?"

"I'll do what I can to save him from such a thing," Tohma said quietly. "He's traumatized, there's no need to torture him any more."

Hiro nodded and gave the bastard one last glance. Shaking his head, he turned abruptly. "I'm going to the hospital to check on Shu-chan."

"Don't worry about this anymore," K assured him. "Things will only get better from now."

Hiro thought about the still figure on a stretcher earlier in the day and shuddered. His best friend had looked as though he was dead. All that blood running down his face, Hiro shook his head. He certainly hoped K was right because right now he couldn't see how things would get better.

* * *

Tohma was listening to his lawyers plan out a strategy to deal with the charges against Sato, the stalker when his cell phone rang for the millionth time. It was almost eleven o'clock at night, and it was looking as though he wouldn't be leaving his office in another few hours. Glancing at the caller ID he excused himself and walked to the windows staring out at the glittering lights below him.

"Ryuichi, you've heard," Tohma said quietly.

"How is he?" Ryuichi asked in a soft voice. "How bad is it?"

"He is resting now, the doctors say he has a concussion from an injury he sustained during the altercation with the stalker. There was blood loss, and he has a very nasty gash on his forehead. Otherwise, he is fine physically. They put him in a sleep induced comma for a period of twenty-four hours. It's supposed to allow him to rest and boost his strength; they thought he was a little dehydrated."

"He wasn't eating well because of stress," Ryuichi sighed. "Well, catching the bastard was the easy part, Tohma. You know that right? Shuichi will physically get well, but what about his emotional well being?"

"We won't know about that until he wakes up," Tohma said. "Eiri is with him right now, I'm sure that should help a bit."

"I was unsure about them, but," Ryuichi kept silent on his end and Tohma closed his eyes as his suspicions were confirmed.

Ryuichi liked Shuichi to some extent. There closeness would have led to more, had Shuichi not met Yuki. He was certain of that. "Ryuichi, concentrate on your work in the movie. Eiri will take care of him for now."

"You know then," Ryuichi said quietly.

"You're my oldest best friend, how can I not," Tohma said with a sigh. "Don't think about it too much. I'll call you if anything changes."

"Thank you, dear friend," Ryuichi said, and rung off.

* * *

_My fingers ache to touch, untested and uncultured, they hold much promise. My heart solemnly vows.  
A thrill with one single caress, Forgive my spirit it dares overshadow your melody.  
But fear not, for your melody harmonizes my spirit and the pleasure is so intense that there's nothing...but love...  
_

The words were so beautiful; they penetrated to the core of the deep fog he was in. Clearing it up, and filling him with warmth, that shining voice, that made his blood sing. He hadn't thought he'd ever hear it again. Eager to see the owner's voice, Shuichi fought through the fog and opened his eyes slowly, groaning as light assaulted his poor eyes. Closing them, he tried to lift his hand to ward off the light, but his fingers were tangled up in warm strong ones.

"Morning," Yuki said gently into his ear. "I'm sorry, I had the blinds open, go ahead and open your eyes."

Shuichi did as he instructed, to find the harsh light gone, and instead they were in a dim room. It was unfamiliar. Shuichi stared down at the covers over him and sighed when they too seemed unfamiliar. Turning to Yuki with a frown, he tried to ask where he was.

"You're in hospital," Yuki said quietly. "You've been out for two days."

A straw was pressed to his dry lips and Shuichi closed his eyes as he pulled cool water into his mouth. When he'd had enough, he stopped and let go of the straw. Looking at Yuki, he cleared his throat and asked with a hoarse voice. "Sato-

"Don't worry, we got him," Yuki said with a nod. "You're safe."

Shuichi nodded and let out a soft sigh. His head was throbbing a bit, but not as bad as he remembered from that day. His fingers were still tangled in strong ones, and he looked down to find that Yuki was holding on to his fingers tightly. Smiling slowly at the grip, he returned his gaze to golden eyes that were studying him intently.

"Don't ever scare me this way," Yuki said quietly. "I don't do well with hospitals."

"I'm sorry," Shuichi replied just as quietly.

"I want to shake you for going to that man willingly," Yuki said with a shake of his head. "You could have been killed, or worse, because they are worse things than death, Shu-chan. Things that could have happened to you and would have destroyed you forever."

"I'm fine though, I was saved," Shuichi said squeezing the fingers holding his. At the small gesture, Yuki glanced down at their joined hands in surprise.

"Do it again," Yuki ordered.

Frowning, Shuichi squeezed the Yuki's fingers and met his golden gaze, amazed at the wonder he saw there. His boyfriend had obviously gone through some sort of crisis while he'd been sleeping, Shuichi thought as Yuki smiled at him. "Are you alright?" Shuichi asked.

"That should be my question," Yuki chided. "I'm fine, now that you're awake."

Shuichi nodded and smiled shyly. "Were you reading to me?"

"I was," Yuki said lifting up a poetry book.

"_Your melody harmonizes my spirit and the pleasure is so intense…"_ Shuichi recited the words he'd heard as if in a dream. "You are a romantic, Yuki. I didn't expect it."

"It's just because you're sick, wait until we get home, and then we'll see about that," Yuki said blushing a little.

Shuichi laughed at the sight. "Lo, and behold, my boyfriend actually cares about me."

"I think it's more than care," Yuki confessed gently. Reaching up, he caressed Shuichi's jaw gently and smiled. "I'm in love with you, Shuichi. Please don't ever leave me."

He wasn't sure he'd heard it right. It felt impossible that these words would come now while he lay on a bed unable to move. He wanted to jump up and down in happiness from hearing them. Tears welled in his eyes and he stared at Yuki for a moment.

"What now? Why the tears," Yuki demanded.

"Don't worry about them," Shuichi ordered back. "Please lean down so that I can kiss you. I can't move yet, I feel tired."

Yuki frowned for a moment, but he did lean down and allow Shuichi to press kisses to his lips. Sweet kisses that were mixed in with tears of happiness as Shuichi savored his greatest victory, having this man love him. His greatest wishes come true.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Shuichi watched the movers place boxes in the living room of their new three bedroom penthouse, located in a new building owned by NG Productions, with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't stop feeling this way; it was ridiculous how happy he was. He didn't think he would ever stop feeling so happy.

"You look like an idiot standing there," Yuki said walking into the room, carrying his laptop and a cup of coffee. "Are they done?"

"They are," Shuichi said as the last of the men closed the front door. "We are officially moved in."

Yuki glanced at the cartons in the living room and returned that piercing golden gaze to Shuichi. Shuichi grinned again. "Well, technically moved in, we still have to get things sorted."

"You said you'd do it," Yuki said with a shrug. He headed for his study room. That room had been first to be arranged, the desk and files Yuki needed for his work had been delivered a week ago. He'd not allowed any one to touch them.

"Seriously," Shuichi called staring at the retreating back. "You're going to play that card?"

"I have a deadline," Yuki said with a wave.

Shuichi sighed and shook his head. What a stubborn mule that bastard could be? He was obviously not going to open even one box to arrange the stuff in here. Shaking his head, Shuichi huffed and reached for his cell phone. Fine, if they guy wouldn't help, he'd get his own help.

Calling Hiro, he begged him to come help unpack. One call turned into five, and an hour later, the apartment was jam packed with people. Hiro had brought along his brother because he was the one who worked out. Heavy lifting would come easy for him. Suguru had brought Sakano and K who were turning the entire process into a military exercise. Maiko had come to play the feminine role; her insight was turning the living room into a haven. Ryuichi brought his noise, which turned into a video game marathon at the video game console Shuichi's parents had gifted him for still being alive after the recent fiasco with the stalker. The video game room was sound proofed for obvious reasons; Ryuichi was turning into a maniac as they competed.

The day progressed in a series of activities with an oblivious Yuki still locked up in his study, thanks to the sound proofing in that room as well. Shuichi had known that his life was chaos, so he had insisted that the renovators make sure that the room would be sound proofed.

At around two o'clock, the apartment was finally arranged and their belongings unpacked. K called for pizza and drinks from a popular Italian restaurant. Shuichi was munching on a slice of pizza when Yuki emerged from the study. He was holding a mug of coffee, and at first he stopped in the middle of the living room looking a bit disoriented.

The place looked very clean and neat, the surprise on his face was priceless. Grinning, Shuichi stood up from his position beside Ryuichi on the couch to smile at him.

"What do you think?"

"It will do," Yuki replied with a shrug. He moved to stand in front of Shuichi and looked at him with a raised brow. When Shuichi frowned, he nodded to the slice of Pizza. Shuichi grinned and held out his own. He watched as Yuki took a bite from the slice of pizza exactly where he'd bitten before. "It's delicious."

Shuichi blushed, and leaned up to press a kiss to Yuki's jaw. Yuki took the slice of pizza from him and sank down on the couch where he'd been seated. Pulling Shuichi on his lap, they shared the pizza in silence as everyone continued to talk animatedly. Drinks were passed around, and Shuichi suddenly realized that he wasn't alone anymore.

He was home, he thought fondly, his gaze on Yuki as he sipped a beer while he listened to K talk about a soccer game that would be on later. Yuki was his home.

Yuki held onto the slight weight that was Shuichi making sure that the punk was eating something. In terms of health, they still had a ways to go; the punk needed pushing to take care of his health often. He'd been surprised to find the place full of people when he'd left the study. But then again, he shouldn't have been. Shuichi drew people to him like a magnet, he couldn't be without them. They seemed to rush at his side without any coaxing. His own personal whirlwind, he mused, as Shuichi laughed at something Ryuichi was saying.

They still had a lot of things they didn't know about each other, Yuki mused. Thinking of his past, his fingers bunched in Shuichi's shirt for a moment before they relaxed. So many things Shuichi still didn't know. But for now, this was okay. They loved each other; he needed that bond, more than he needed to dwell on the past. He'd hold on to this selfishly, for as long as he could.

Shuichi leaned back on him and whispered into his ear. "I love you, Uesugi Eiri."

Yuki's eyes widened at the mention of his family name, noting the mischievous glance Shuichi gave him he looked around the room and everyone laughed. He'd missed another joke, but it didn't matter, he smiled along with their friends.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

_So, the end is here, but not really the end…. ^_^ _

I want to thank you all for reading this story. I'm currently working on the second part of it, so I hope to see you all there again, and I want you to know that I treasure your encouragement very much. All my love to you all for your reviews, they have truly meant a lot.

Sequel to Whirlwind in my Life

_**House of Broken Hearts**_

_**This is a tentative teaser. I will post it up real soon.**_

_**Shuichi is saved from his stalker, but his romance with Yuki continues. Shuichi finds out about Yuki's past and the battle to fight for his love begins. Yuki is caught between keeping Shuichi by his side and pushing him away. Love is such a bitter sweet drug, will Shuichi win the battle?**_

_**House of Broken Hearts **_

_**Coming soon….**_


End file.
